


As Long As You Love Me

by PocketPrompto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Niflheim Prince Prompto Argentum, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 68,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketPrompto/pseuds/PocketPrompto
Summary: “I’m so fucked,” Noctis laments, one arm thrown over his eyes, the other dangling precariously off the edge of his couch.  The pause music of his video game plays in the background. A chirpy tune despite his misery.“You’re so dramatic, princess. It’s just a little crush, it’s not that bad.”Noctis groans and flops back down before dramatically rolling over onto his stomach and shoving his face into a pillow to scream. “He’s the prince of Niflheim!” he muffle-shouts into the pillow. “I have a fucking crush on like, the one guy I’m sure I probably shouldn’t have a crush on. It’s not even a crush! I just kinda wanna suck his dick….but also maybe hold his hand and listen to him talk about his day.”Or, Noctis has a crush and this is the story of how two Princes get together despite all odds.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 154
Kudos: 429





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
>  I'm leavin' my life in your hands  
> People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
> Risking it all in a glance _

**> Monday, September 2nd <**

Noctis hates Mondays.

Hates them.

No, more than that. He despises them. Abhors them. Absolutely fucking—

“You can at least  _ pretend _ you’re paying attention, Your Highness.”

Noctis snorts, loud enough to get a withering side glare from one of his dad’s secretaries or...officials or...whatever. Someone vaguely important, probably.

“Awww, you mean they aren’t charmed by my faraway gaze? See, and here I was under the impression that was what they called ‘thoughtful’.” Noctis bats his eyelashes but clearly his advisor is less than amused.

Ignis just sighs and pushes his glasses back up his nose, a sign that he is moderately annoyed already. And to think it was only noon. 

“The officials, no, but it might cheer the citizens up to see their prince showing a bit of compassion. After all, this tradition was made in  _ your _ honor. Or have you forgotten already?” Ignis’ voice is low so they aren’t interrupting whats happening in front of them but Noctis can still hear the reprimanding tone, which at this point was just Ignis’ normal tone whenever they spoke.

Noctis rolls his eyes and shifts, making a show of sitting up just a hair straighter, only to place his elbow on his armrest and lean into his hand. His cheek smushes into his palm, mumbling his next words. 

“How could I possibly forget…” 

His eyes threaten to gloss over as yet another citizen rambles on about their problems.

The ‘tradition’ was actually based on a stupid idea Noctis had when he was in grade school. He still remembers the way he practically leapt into his father's arms, waving around a piece of paper that was covered in scribbled crayon, and yelling about how smart he was. That every Monday they were going to host an event where anyone in Insomnia could come talk about their problems and as  _ prince _ , he was going to help them.

Oh, to be young and so,  _ so _ naive.

“Then surely you can remember that you’re here to  _ listen _ and  _ help _ . His Majesty has been the only one to suggest any solutions today. You can participate, you know.” Ignis flicks his ear and Noctis scowls, batting his hand away. 

Someone clears their throat behind them and Noctis has half a mind to turn around and ask them if they need a cough drop. But, he doesn’t. Because as much as he wishes he were anywhere  _ but _ here, he also knows that they are in the throne room and one of Insomnia’s many citizens is currently speaking with the  _ King _ , and Noctis really values his life so, he stays quiet. 

Well, as quiet as he can manage anyways. It’s not long until he’s fidgeting and Gladio, who is standing at his left, has to clamp a hand down on his shoulder to keep him from warping out the nearest window.

“Gladio it’s so boooooring,” he whines but Gladio’s grip just tightens. Typical, considering his dad is standing right behind Noctis’ dad and Gods know the kind of lashing he’d get if Clarus caught him slacking off.

Still, Noctis can’t help but squirm a little until Gladio is giving him one of his  _ I will break you in half if you keep this up _ looks and Noctis sighs, slumping back down in defeat. He really wishes he had taken his dad’s advice way back when and only settled on one day a month but nooooo, Noctis was ever so young and feisty, still proud and honored of his title and duty as Prince. He’d said once a month wasn’t enough and man, isn’t that really coming back to bite him in the ass.

Almost literally, considering they’d been here for three hours already and Noctis’ ass was so numb he couldn’t even feel it anymore.

In his defense, he did try his damndest when he was younger. He would listen to the citizens talk about their problems and when they were done he’d stand tall, hold a chubby little fist over his heart and bow to everyone, making empty promises to fix their problems left and right. 

But somewhere along the way, after days, weeks, months,  _ years _ of people coming to complain about the ways Insomnia was hurting them, well, Noctis lost a bit of that fighting spirit.

The reality of how useless he actually was as a prince had started to settle in. That thought twisted in his gut, got chewed up and spit out so many times that eventually his positivity was warped into cynicism instead. Promises of  _ I can fix that! _ became _ We’ll see what we can do,  _ and then that inevitably turned into  _ Why does it matter anyway? Nothing is going to change. _

When he was 15, he cornered his dad during dinner and tried to convince him that Monday meetings were a waste of time. He argued that nothing was getting done and they couldn’t deal with people’s petty problems, like losing a dog, when there were more pressing matters.

For example, someone’s house foreclosing because they couldn’t pay their mortgages. Why couldn’t they pay their mortgages, might you ask? Well, silly, because they couldn’t find a job. Because they were a Galahdian refugee. And because Insomnia has an unsaid bias towards refugees and—

Well, you get the picture. But his dad declined. He sat across from Noctis, looked him in the eye, and told him in no uncertain terms that Noctis had a duty to his citizens as their prince, to listen to  _ all _ of their problems, no matter how seemingly small, and help them as best he could. 

And that was that.

Flash forward three years and Noctis was pretty sure he was going to die here in the Citadel’s throne room, with a numb ass and a pretty gnarly hangover. Images of him absolutely plastered at his 18th birthday party on the front page of all the tabloids are still fresh in his mind and it makes him shiver involuntarily. 

Once the current conversation taking place starts to fill Noctis’ ears, it takes all his willpower not to double over and cackle like the shithead that he is.

“I am so sorry to hear about...Miss Whiskerton—”

“ _ Mrs.  _ Whiskerton,” the citizen corrects and his dad’s smile is all teeth. 

“—  _ Mrs. _ Whiskerton getting lost.”

Noctis can practically see the veins popping in his dad’s clenched fist. 

”Rest assured, I’ll call Insomnia’s Animal Control and tell them to scour the area in search of your beloved cat…”

The woman standing before the throne smiles and bows politely before turning to bow at Noctis as well and then scurries off.

Once she’s gone, his dad exhales and slumps down a little in his throne. Clarus, who is standing faithfully by his side, very pointedly  _ does not _ snort.

“Like father like son,” he mumbles and his dad scowls.

“Is there anyone else? I do believe we’ve reached the three hour mark.”

“There is one more guest, your Majesty,” a guard calls from the large doors and Dad nods his approval, sitting back up and smoothing out the creases in his pants.

Noctis boredly glances over as the large doors swing open, expecting another stuffy citizen. He’s surprised to see a young boy stride in, maybe around Noctis’ age, with a shock of blond hair. 

But then he gets even closer and Noctis freezes.

Good  _ gods _ Noctis might really die this time because blondie, as he’s taken to calling him right now, has this devastating pair of icy blue eyes that look like they’re piercing right through Noctis. 

No. Not through him. More like  _ into _ him. Like they could see every bit of his soul, twisted pieces and all, and it makes Noctis feel like he’s suddenly naked and on display.

He vaguely hears Ignis try to suppress a laugh when Noctis comes to life and sits tall, rather than the less-than-princely lean he was doing seconds before, but he can’t focus enough to sass back at him. Noctis’ attention is wholly on the kid bowing in front of his dad’s throne. 

“Prince Prompto Aldercapt of Niflheim,” the guard introduces.

_ Prompto _ .

“Prince Prompto.” His dad doesn’t smile, but he is polite nonetheless. “And to what do we owe this surprise visit?”

Noctis barely registers his dad speaking, eyes still trained on blue. It’s not a typical blue, like the sky. No, it’s much brighter. More vibrant. Like the submerged part of glaciers. You know, where the tops are practically white but everything under the water is like a crystalline indigo. Noctis can tell from one glance alone that he’d like to know what lies deeper. 

Prompto must have felt the heat of Noctis’ stare because his eyes snap to the right where Noctis is seated amongst his advisor and other council members . Noctis quickly averts his gaze down towards his hands, suddenly very interested in inspecting his fingernails. When he chances a glance, he swears he can see a smirk on blondie’s face but it’s gone as quick as it came.

He starts to talk so Noctis lets his eyes fall on his profile once more.

He has a sharp jawline, face almost chiseled but there’s just the slightest hint of baby fat still prominent on his cheeks. He’s maybe on the underweight side of skinny, but doesn’t look too unhealthy. Certainly pale but with the way Niflheim is always covered in snow, Noctis isn’t surprised this kid doesn’t get a lot of sun. Though the freckles that are seemingly splattered like paint on his face also suggests otherwise.

In other words, he’s fucking hot and Noctis is having a bit of a crisis about the fact that he really wants to jump the Prince of Niflheim’s bones.

Technically, he already knows who he is. They’ve never met but Noctis was vaguely aware that Niflheim had a prince. This just wasn’t what he was expecting. Especially since he knew what Iedolas Aldercapt looked like and Prompto didn’t seem to share  _ any _ resemblance, fortunately for him.

“...so we believe it would help Niflheim greatly if we could have Insomnia’s assistance.”

Noctis blinks, his brain switching from ‘oogling to alert, and leans back towards Ignis to whisper out of the side of his mouth. “Wait, what?”

Ignis sighs but keeps his voice low. “The Prince wishes to open up a trade system with Leide, Duscae, and Cleigne. Apparently, with all the snow that Niflheim has been receiving due to Shiva’s fall, they haven’t been able to grow any new crops. The Lucian regions have very prominent farming communities so if they work together they can provide food to the Nifs, and in turn Niflheim can help rebuild the areas affected by the wars.”

Noctis sits back and hums, watching Prompto with rapt attention now.

It’s not a bad idea, honestly. While it’s true that Insomnia and Niflheim have had their differences in the past, Noctis can remember a time when his dad wanted nothing more than to strengthen the bonds that his grandfather, Mors, had destroyed during his reign.

“How do you plan on executing this trade system?” Noctis interjects. He leans forward and drapes his arms comfortably over the small stone balcony that separates him from the stairway that runs along the sides of the throne.

The room goes quiet, everyone seemingly shocked that he even spoke.. He swallows past the anxiety of having so much attention drawn to him and keeps his eyes locked with Prompto. Prompto, who has fully turned to face him now. 

He really is cute, Noctis thinks. Tall, thin, and wearing traditional Niflheim regalia in stark white and red with his country’s insignia donning the sash that crosses over his heart.

Prompto looks...nervous. His hands are clasped behind his back but Noctis can see that he’s clearly fidgeting with something. “Well, uh, your Highness, uh, we— or uh, I...I thought that I could go to each of the regions and speak with their representatives? That way I can explain our situation and ask them what they want in return. Um, like building materials or maybe tech that could help with the farming process.” 

Noctis was not expecting him to be so...awkward. Well, maybe shy was a better way to put it. His stuttering was kind of cute. Clearly, he doesn’t do a lot of public speaking, which is odd for a prince. Noctis can’t even count how many speech classes Ignis made him attend, and how many speeches he made him recite from memory until he got through them without uttering a single “uh” or “um”.

“That would require quite a lot of travelling between Niflheim and Lucis. And as I understand it, trains don’t regularly run out of Niflheim,” Dad states factually and Noctis knows he’s speaking from experience, due to his many business trips to Leide, Duscae, and Cleigne. And if that wasn’t bad enough, he remembers his dad being gone for long stretches of time when he’d have to venture as far out as Cartanica and Altissia. He even went to Galahd, after the wars came and destroyed the islands. 

Prompto turns back to face the King, one of his hands rubbing at the back of his neck. “Erm, well, maybe it would be easier if I were able to stay in Insomnia during negotiations? Niflheim  _ is _ pretty far and it would be hard to actually make an impression from all the way over there. I was hoping maybe you could host me? I did the estimations and if all goes well, it should roughly only take about two months...if that’s okay?”

Dad watches him for a long time and Noctis knows he’s thinking. Calculating. 

His dad is not a bad man, nor is he unkind or cruel. But he is cautious (sometimes too much for Noctis’ tastes) and he doesn’t make decisions lightly. Especially not ones involving his country.

See, back when Emperor Aldercapt was still young and not burdened with disease, he was hell-bent on taking all of Lucis from Mors. Nothing was enough for him and he was always hungry, always wanting to devour more of Lucis until it all belonged to Niflheim. Noctis has heard this story a million times from his dad and from his own history classes, so it’s old news to him. 

“Why now?” Dad questions. “Why has Aldercapt decided to break bread with Lucis, after all these years? After I personally sought him out? When I tried to make amends for the war  _ he _ brought upon Niflheim, the very one that killed Shiva and covered your territory in snow.” His voice does not waver but the years of repressed anger at Iedolas doesn’t escape Noctis.

“I, uhm, I—” Prompto is floundering and Noctis feels a little bad for him. Prompto probably wasn’t even born yet when Niflheim and Insomnia fought. If anything, he’s just like Noctis, caught up in the mistakes made by lesser men.

His dad sighs and runs a tired hand through his hair. “My apologies. It’s not fair to take out my frustrations on you when really, it’s your father whom I have issues with.”

“No, I...I understand. My father has done a lot of things that I don’t agree with either. But...I think that’s kind of why I’m here? To...fix what he broke. I’m fully aware that Shiva’s fall is due to my own father’s greed. And I really want to rectify that. I truly believe this trade system can open up new possibilities for Niflheim  _ and _ Lucis. And maybe we can make some real change.” 

There’s this new confidence to his voice that definitely wasn’t there earlier and Noctis really can’t help but admire his tenacity and find that part of him incredibly attractive. 

“....Noctis.”

Noctis reluctantly draws his attention away from Prompto to look at his dad.

“What is  _ your  _ opinion on the prince’s trade plan?”

“Mmm,” Noctis sighs thoughtfully, leaning back in his seat and lazily crossing his legs. “I think it’s a good idea?”

Dad looks at him expectantly and Noctis groans, shifting in his seat again. “I mean, if you can provide better building materials for those regions that would help a lot, especially during the rainy season. They lose a lot of homes because the farmland is too soft and those old buildings have like, no foundations. And if they give you food that’s good too, I guess.”

Ignis gives a quiet hum of approval and Noct feels a little bit of pride well up in his chest. Jokes on Ignis, those geography and history books he left in Noctis’ apartment did more than just straighten his crooked coffee table, thank you very much.

Dad turns back towards Prompto. “It is quite a grand idea, Prince Prompto, I must admit. I applaud your ingenuity. But I do have to ask. Is this a personal project, I wonder? Considering Iedolas isn’t here.”

“Oh! Uhm, it’s not really a personal project. I mean, I came up with it and showed it to our own council. But...I’m the only one who wanted to actually put it in motion. They didn’t think it would work and I wanted to prove them wrong.” Prompto smiles and his dad laughs, shaking his head fondly.

“You remind me much of my own son.”

A pause, and then,

“Noctis,” Regis says suddenly, smile almost catlike. Noctis knows that look and he also knows that nothing good can come of it.

“I think you should co-lead this project. You can be the bridge between Niflheim and Insomnia and help the prince with negotiations in Lucis. Oh, and you should show Prompto around the Citadel tomorrow. Help him get his bearings, if he’s going to be staying with us for two months.”

It takes every single ounce of self control Noctis has not to groan. 

“Yeah, sure,” he says instead and Ignis discreetly kicks his ankle. 

Noctis winces and quickly stands, laying his fist over his heart and bowing. “I mean, it would be my pleasure.”

“Perfect!” His dad claps his hands together. “Welcome to Insomnia, Prince Prompto.”

Prompto beams and Noctis is so fucked.

_ So fucked _ .

* * *

“I’m so fucked,” Noctis laments, one arm thrown over his eyes, the other dangling precariously off the edge of his couch. The pause music of his video game plays in the background. A chirpy tune despite his misery.

“You’re so dramatic, princess. It’s just a little crush, it’s not  _ that  _ bad.”

Noctis sits up suddenly and looks down at Gladio with narrowed eyes. “Not that bad?  _ Not that bad?! _ Are you kidding me? It’s the worst fucking thing that could happen!”

Gladio rolls his eyes and sets his controller down, standing up from where he’d been sitting against the front of the couch. “ Is it really the worst, Noct? Nothing else you can think of that would be worse? Like, your country going to war or— “

“Gladio we don’t have  _ time _ for your political lectures!” Noctis wails.

“My point, “ Gladio continues, “is that it’s not that bad. So you have a little crush on the guy, whatever! You probably won’t even see him that much anyways. He’ll be off doing princely things and you just gotta sit pretty. You’re only traveling with him so the people in those regions have someone they trust to look at. I bet you guys will barely even talk.”

“He’s not wrong,” Ignis pipes in from the kitchen.

Noctis jabs an accusatory finger towards Ignis. “You’re not helping!”

Gladio smacks his hand down. “Listen, just do your job and you won’t even notice him. Before you know it, the two months will be up and then you can go back to ‘oogling every cute ‘glaive you see in the halls.”

Noctis groans and flops back down before dramatically rolling over onto his stomach and shoving his face into a pillow to scream. “He’s the prince of  _ Niflheim _ !” he muffle-shouts into the pillow. “I have a fucking crush on like, the one guy I’m sure I probably shouldn’t have a crush on. It’s not even a crush! I just kinda wanna suck his dick….but also maybe hold his hand and listen to him talk about his day.”

Gladio laughs and Noctis hears him start the process of turning off the game and putting their controllers away. “Seriously, kid? You see the guy for 20 minutes and you’re planning your wedding already huh?”

Noctis shoots his arm out to flip off Gladio, who only cackles in return.

Ignis pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose and shoots Noctis a pointed look. “Noctis, honestly, I’m sure it’s fine. Niflheim is not the angry nation it once was under the Emperor’s rule. Besides, Prompto seems to be a good kid. A fine boy to have a crush on, if you ask me. But Gladio is right. You’ll hardly see each other and then he’ll leave and you won’t have to worry about embarrassing yourself in front of him.”

Noct lifts his head from the pillow and whimpers, though he’ll deny it later when one of them tries to bring it up. “It’s not fair. You guys are only saying that because you’re banging. Meanwhile I’m 18 and I’ve barely even  _ kissed _ another person. I gotta say, I’m getting closer and closer to pouncing on one of you.”

Gladio snorts and swipes the pillow out from under Noctis’ head before shoving it in his face. “You wouldn’t be able to handle us.”

Noctis yelps and squirms under the pillow, clawing at Gladio’s hands. “Whatever! You’re just saying that so Iggy doesn’t get jealous.”

“Oh yes, I’m  _ insanely _ jealous,” Ignis purrs, voice dripping with sarcasm. “And Gladio, stop suffocating our prince. I do quite like my job.”

Gladio pulls the pillow away and laughs at the drowned cat look Noctis is sure he has on his face right now.

“You guys are dicks,” Noctis sniffs, sitting up and running his fingers through the smushed parts of his hair in an effort to fix it.

“Yeah but you love us,” Gladio teases and makes his way to the kitchen, arms wrapping around Ignis from behind as he places a kiss to his cheek. Noctis gags in faux disgust, turning away from their very public display of affection. But he can’t hide that little pang of jealousy he feels in his heart. 

It’s not jealousy for either one of them, really. In fact, he was the one who helped those two idiots admit they had feelings for each other instead of dancing around the topic and whining to Noctis separately about how bad they were pining for the other.

No, he was more so jealous of their relationship in general. As a prince and a public figure, he wasn’t exactly given free rein to date. That didn’t stop him from trying when he was in high school but immature boys who just wanted the privilege of getting to say they dated ‘Prince Noctis’ weren’t really his type.

Not to mention that even though he was out to his dad, their council had some very choice words about how Noctis should conduct his private and public life.

_ “We just think you shouldn’t...flaunt your personal preferences.” _

_ “There’s really no reason to tell all of Insomnia...perhaps it’s best to keep that information to yourself until the time is right.” _

TLDR; having a gay prince, while not illegal, would be extremely frowned upon and bring a bad reputation to the Lucis Caelum family name. His dad had defended him and said in the end, it was Noctis’ decision who he told but Noctis was only 13 when he’d come out so he ended up taking the council’s advice and swore not to tell the media.

It wasn’t until he’d gotten older that he realized what utter crap that was because if he were straight, he’d have been engaged to Princess Lunafreya before he could even walk and they’d have been married the day he turned 18 but, you know,  _ politics _ or whatever they say to justify their obvious homophobia.

Noctis had been perfectly content to keep his feelings hidden though. He had so much practice with it.

But.

Well.

That was until Prompto had to go and walk right into his life and now he was so, so fucked.

Noctis couldn’t leave the throne room faster once the meeting that morning was over, opting to duck out one of the side doors rather than face Prompto head on. He needed at  _ least _ a day to sort his feelings out before he could even think about talking to blondie. Thankfully, Ignis had covered for him and told Dad and Prompto that he wasn’t feeling well, so whew, gay crisis averted. For now, anyways.

“Hey, loverboy, get  _ up _ . Dinner is done."

Noctis startles out of his thoughts to see Gladio waving a hand over his face. He smacks it away and grumbles, stalking over to the table. He sits with a huff and crosses his arms. And he knows he’s being bratty but he doesn’t  _ care _ .

“No sulking at the dinner table, Highness. Besides, I made your favorite.”

Noctis peeks down at his plate and gasps when he sees its a ‘Mother and Child’ rice bowl. “Awww specs! You  _ do _ love me!”

“Hush and eat your dinner.” Ignis chastises but there's no heat behind it.

He takes a few bites but he doesn’t really taste anything. His mind is miles away and he realizes he just isn’t that hungry anymore. And the annoying part is that he doesn’t know  _ why _ . A stupid crush really shouldn’t be affecting him this much. It’s not like it’s his first crush either, he’s had a few back in school and even on his own retainers at one point.

So what is it about Prompto that just makes his heart hurt?

He’s soon back to moping, forehead pressed firmly to the edge of the table as Ignis tuts.

“You’ve barely touched your food, Noct. Are you sick?” He presses the back of his hand against Noctis’ cheeks just as Gladio snorts.

“Lovesick, maybe.”

Noctis grouses and sits up, pushing his food away. “I’m fine, I’m just not hungry.”

He can tell Ignis clearly isn’t buying it but he thankfully lets it go. “Very well, I’ll put the rest in your fridge for you to eat tomorrow. It’s late, anyways, so we’ll be on our way. Goodnight, Noctis.”

“Yeah, night,” Noctis waves and turns on his heel, padding back to his bedroom. He shuts the door and plops down at his desk chair, listening to the muffled voices of his friends through the door. There’s the sound of drawers opening and closing, the snaps of plastic tupperware lids, and finally the front door locking. 

Noctis exhales and lets himself sink into his chair a little deeper. 

Some time passes before Noctis finally sits up, an idea taking place. He roots around in his drawers for a pad of paper and a pen, making a victorious  _ ‘aha! _ ’ when he finds them. He isn’t quite sure what compels him to do this but once he gets to writing, he doesn’t stop until he’s satisfied. 

**> Tuesday, September 3rd <**

Noctis knocks twice, two very quick raps, before pulling back to rock on his heels.

He can’t remember the last time he was in this part of the Citadel, where all the guest rooms and suites were. He hardly ever had guests that  _ he  _ was in charge of showing around but that was mostly due to the fact no one trusted him enough not to somehow offend them.

There’s a distant ‘ _ Be right there!’  _ and Noctis blinks.

“Take your time,” he calls out impassively.

It’s fairly early, at least by Noctis’ standards, but he promised his dad he’d show their guest around and it would be in poor taste to show up late to his own tour.

After Ignis and Gladio left his apartment last night, he’d stayed up and actually  _ wrote out _ an itinerary of all the places of significance to show Prompto, along with little facts to talk about in case the conversation dulled. Noctis knew he wasn’t always the most talkative when it came to new people, and he wasn't sure how he’d fare around someone he was crushing on, so he figured he could at least come prepared.

He shoves his hands into his pockets and feels around for the paper, his fingers brushing along the wrinkled edges. If he found himself stalling he could always sneak a glance to get him back on track.

There’s a soft grunt from the other side of the door and a quiet thud before the door flies open and Prompto appears, a bit hastily dressed and slightly out of breath. 

For some reason, Noctis expected to see him in the white and red Niflheim regalia he’d had on the previous day, but instead he’s wearing a pair of ripped grey skinny jeans, a white muscle tank top with a red bandana tied around his bicep ( _ oh my god he’s built _ ), and some black tennis shoes.

_ Fuck me _ , Noctis thinks. At least he doesn’t feel underdressed in his simple black t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

He doesn’t even realize he’s staring until Prompto clears his throat. “S-Sorry uh, my alarm didn’t go off and I guess I was a bit train-lagged from yesterday, haah…” 

Noctis blinks and then shrugs, feigning nonchalance in an attempt to hide the way his heart was trying to jump out of his chest. God, he felt like such a fucking virgin.

“S’okay. If you want to go back to sleep—”

Prompto nearly leaps out at Noctis, both hands outstretched. “No! Uh, erm, no, no it’s okay. I’m excited to see the Citadel! Your architecture is so different from Niflheim’s, so I’d really like to see more of it.”

“Follow me then.” Noctis keeps his hands tucked into his pockets as he turns on his heels and starts walking towards the elevators at a hurried pace. His cheeks are a little flushed from that whole ordeal and he really doesn’t want Prompto to notice.

He can hear Prompto’s shoes squeak against the floor behind him and then he’s following alongside Noctis and pulling a small black rectangle out of his pocket. Prompto waves it at him and grins. “Is it okay if I take some pictures? I promise it won’t be of anything official or important.”

Noctis shrugs, tapping the button for the elevator and watching it light up. “You like photography?”

“Yeah! Ever since I was little. I saw a camera one day and just...kind of fell in love, y’know? But there’s only so many pictures I can take of snow and Gralea before it gets kind of boring.”

He gives a quiet, self-conscious laugh and Noctis frowns because he  _ knows _ that laugh. It’s the same laugh he used to give when he’d rambled on about video games too long and was told to shut up or talk about something else. He doesn’t like the thought that this was probably something Prompto was made fun of for.

When the elevator doors open, Noctis slides in and leans back against the wall, pressing a button for the lower level. “That’s pretty cool,” he says and watches Prompto’s eyes light up. “Insomnia has a lot of scenery and so do the regions outside the wall so I hope you brought a bunch of memory cards because you’ll need them.”

Prompto’s answering smile is so bright and Noctis wishes he could just lean over and kiss him.

_ No! Bad thought! _

Noctis clears his throat and physically shakes the idea from his head. “So, I thought we’d start on the bottom floor and work our way up. Sound good?”

“Yep! Lead the way, Your Highness.” Prompto is just being polite, but it kind of makes Noctis wince.

“You don’t have to use a title around me, you know. Besides, we’re both princes so it’s not like either one of us is higher up or whatever. You can just call me Noctis. You cool if I call you Prompto?”

Prompto blinks and Noctis swears he can see a little bit of pink underneath those freckles. “Y-Yeah! Yeah uh that would be...that would be cool. I kind of hate using my title too.”

“Right? It’s like, super unnecessary. I get it in some situations but I mean you’re a guest here and we’re the same age, it just seems weird.”

The elevator dings and lets them out into the Citadel’s lobby. There’s a lot of people around, though Noctis is used to the volume of workers and guards who come and go. Today it’s mainly full of sightseeing tourists.

There’s a few excited whispers when people catch a glimpse of Noctis but thankfully the elevators are behind a roped off area so no one can harass them. At least not physically. Though Noctis doesn’t mind the chatter, as long as no one is trying to touch him or drag him into a bunch of hugs and kisses of gratitude. Just the thought makes him shiver. 

Prompto starts to walk towards the front, probably assuming that they’re going to start outside but Noctis whistles and jerks his head to the side. Prompto blinks in surprise but follows him and the two of them head to a guarded door near the back. 

Noctis takes out a keycard and swipes it along the wall, nodding a hello to the people standing guard, and when the door opens he gestures for Prompto to enter first.

Prompto gasps and immediately reaches for his camera. They had entered an indoor garden, but the walls and ceiling were all glass and there was a wonderful view of the Citadel’s back courtyard and the city beyond it. Trees, plants, and so many different colored flowers lined the walls and hung from planters, it was like walking through a tropical forest. Even the ground was landscaped, covered in lush grass and only a few pebbled pathways that wound through the room. In the middle was a small man-made pond, lined with rocks and reeds. Lily pads floated on the surface and large koi could be seen swimming underneath.

“This is the private garden,” Noctis explains, which seems to startle Prompto but he quickly recovers and Noctis pushes on. “We have a more public one around the back for tourists and stuff but this one is nicer. And it has sylleblossoms, which are pretty cool to look at.”

Prompto perks up, like the kid in class who knows the answer to a really hard math question. “Oh! Those are the blue flowers from Tenebrae, right? I’ve never seen any in person before…”

“Well now you can. C’mon.” Noctis walks over towards the pond and gestures to the grassy area beyond it where sylleblossoms are sprouting out of the ground. Prompto lifts his camera to his face and Noctis can hear the shutter rapidly clicking. It’s incredibly endearing.

“The Nox Fleurets were very close with my parents and they sent over a whole garden’s worth of sylleblossoms when I was born. There used to be more, but uh…” Noctis sheepishly grins, running a hand behind his head. “I kind of pulled them out of the ground to give to my mom one day. She was thrilled but the groundskeeper, not so much.”

Prompto laughs and it’s loud and warm. “That’s adorable. Who knew the moody prince could be so sweet.”

Noctis internally winces and Prompto slaps a hand over his mouth, his cheeks turning an impossible shade of red. “I-I didn’t mean that! I mean- uhhh I—”

“It’s fine,” Noctis snaps, though he doesn’t really mean to. In all honesty, he knows what all the tabloids say about him. He knows the kind of prince everyone  _ thinks  _ he is. He’s read about it in enough magazines to last him a lifetime. But he didn’t think that the press had gone all the way to Niflheim, let alone to  _ their _ prince, who Noctis unfortunately was hoping to impress. 

“Anyways, you can take any pictures you want in here. I’ll be outside.” Noctis turns on his heel before Prompto can even respond and walks out the way he came, shutting the door and leaning against it for a brief moment.

“Trouble in paradise?” one of the guards jokes and Noctis glares, though it lacks any heat.

“Shut it, Furia.”

More than anything, Noctis is feeling embarrassed. The media paints him as Insomnia’s Petulant Prince, constantly speculating about his love life and why he’s never been seen with anyone on the rare days he ventures into the city. They also take any dirty little detail and lie about it so well that sometimes even Noctis thinks the crap they spew about him might be true. 

It certainly isn’t the  _ best _ image of him though.

Prompto doesn’t spend long in the gardens and after he emerges, looking very put out, Noctis leads him back towards the elevators and sends them up a couple of floors. The silence is deafening and extremely awkward and Noctis really wishes the Gods could take pity on him and swallow him up where he stands but it seems the Gods want to be assholes today because Prompto leans over and jabs the Emergency Stop button, bringing the elevator to a jarring halt and effectively trapping them in the small space. Prompto looks almost frantic, and very embarrassed, refusing to look Noctis in the eye.

Noctis grunts and is about to say something but Prompto cuts him off. 

“I’m sorry,” he blurts. “About what I said earlier. I didn’t...I...I did research before I came here,” he explains. “On Insomnia and on you and the King because I didn’t just want to show up and make a fool of myself. Though I guess I still did—”

“Prompto—”   


“ — but,” he continues, “ The only information I could find on you was magazine articles. And I know that tabloids are the  _ worst _ place to go but it’s all I had that wasn’t just official history records that read like a really bad Wiki page—” 

“ _ Prompto _ , it’s okay, calm down. I’m not mad. Not really”

Prompto blinks and looks up at him finally, tilting his head. He reminds Noctis of a curious chocobo.

“Yeah, it’s okay. I know what all the tabloids say about me. It’s fine.” Noctis shrugs, but Prompto doesn’t particularly look like he’s buying it.

“Still…” Prompto lowers his gaze and shifts. “I shouldn’t have said that. You’re...not at all what I expected. Definitely not how they write about you in the papers. And I shouldn’t just make assumptions either.”

Noctis shrugs again and looks down, kicking the toe of his boot into the polished marble of the elevator floor. “I bet you were expecting some brooding prince who snaps at people and can’t be bothered to show up for press interviews, huh?”

Prompto wrings his hands, guilt evident on his face. “Kind of.”

“Yeah, well. Those magazines don’t really want to know who  _ I _ am. I used to do interviews, a couple years ago. But all they did was ask about what it’s like to be a prince, if I have my own personal butler, if I was going to marry a princess...Then they started asking about what I’d do when I was king and…”

Noctis stops, hands curling into fists at his sides. He didn’t like thinking about succeeding his father, or the thought that Dad eventually was going to die and Noctis would have to take his place. 

“It wasn’t stuff I wanted to talk about,” he says. “It wasn’t stuff about  _ me _ . So I stopped doing them. Declined every single one, and when the paparazzi approached me on the street I just ignored them or had my Shield deflect. So they started writing me as some asshole. Which, I mean, I can be, but not really on purpose.”

Prompto snorts and Noctis glances up at him. “Well if that’s the case then I want to learn about asshole Noctis. Not the asshole  _ prince _ .”

Noctis barks out a surprised laugh and that makes Prompto ease up a little. He reaches back over and presses the emergency button again, the elevator surging to life and continuing it’s ascent.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto says again with a little sigh. “Can we start over?”

He has this unsure smile on his face, like he’s ready to be rejected and Noctis thinks that if he just asked, he’d give Prompto the world.

“Yeah, okay.”

Prompto’s smile turns into a grin and he holds out his hand. “Well, in that case, I’m Prompto.”

Not a prince.

Not a Nif.

Just a boy.

Noctis smirks and pushes off the wall, reaching out and firmly shaking his hand. “I’m Noct.”

* * *

“And this is the throne room. But I guess you kind of already knew that…”

Smooth. Real smooth. 

But Prompto smiles anyways, hands politely clasped behind his back.

“Honestly, I kind of already forgot where it was so I’m glad you showed me the path. I made sure to remember it this time. But this place is like a maze!”

Noctis laughs and starts to lead him back towards the hall of elevators.

“Yeah, it can be. But the fun part about this place is all the secret passages.”

Prompto’s eyes widen in curiosity and Noctis grins, jabbing the elevator button.

“It really is like a castle…”

“A modern one, but yeah. Me and Ignis, my advisor, we used to spend hours getting lost in all the tunnels that run through here. Or whenever we were in trouble we’d just wait it out and sneak back into my room. I used to give my nannies a heart attack every time.”

Prompto giggles (gods his  _ giggle  _ could cure any illness) and once the elevator signals it’s arrival the two step inside before the doors close.

At this point, Noctis is pretty sure they’ve seen the elevator more than anything else in the Citadel. It should have it’s own gift shop.

_ I rode the Citadel Elevator and survived! _

_ I went to the Citadel Elevator and all I got was this dumb shirt. _

_ 100 Floors of Fun! Ride the Elevator at the Citadel TODAY! _

“Okay so, I showed you the garden, the ballroom, the cafeteria, the throne room, the roof… is there anywhere else you want to go?” 

They’d been walking around for the better part of two hours now and it was getting dangerously close to lunch, if the rumbling in Noctis’ stomach was anything to go by.

Prompto fidgets a bit, his hands twisting behind his back. He’d done that a few times today and Noctis wanted to ask if it was some kind of nervous tic or something but he figured that’d be too rude.

“Uhm...would it be okay if we saw your training rooms?”

Noctis raises his brow and the elevator dings, doors opening up for them. There were other people waiting to get on but once they see the prince and his guest they decide to wait for the next one instead. 

The doors close once more and Noctis looks back to Prompto. “Sure, but why? You miss leg day or something?”

Prompto laughs and Noctis’ heart squeezes in his chest.

_ Get it together, dude. It’s just a laugh. Chill. _

“Not exactly. I’ve just heard that you guys have a really big training hall for your ‘glaives and Crownsguard and we don’t really have anything like that back in Niflheim. I thought it would be cool to see, you know?”

“You don’t have a training hall? Where do your soldiers fight then?”

Prompto opens his mouth to talk but the elevator doors open up into a large marble room covered in training mats. There’s the smell of sweat and the sound of heavy grunting and Prompto’s eyes widen to the size of saucers.

“Woah!” 

He nearly sprints out of the elevator and Noctis scrambles to catch up with him, grabbing his shoulder and yanking him back as a wooden training sword goes sailing past his face.

“Careful! You can’t just go running out here, there’s sparring going on.”

Prompto yelps when he’s jerked back but he nods, eyes still wide, and follows Noctis to the edge of the room where they’re safe to watch. Noctis has to keep himself from freaking out because he just grabbed Prompto’s shoulder and holy  _ fuck  _ was there a lot of muscle under his grip.

“I’m sorry, I just…I’ve never seen so many people training before. Your Kingsglaive use magic, right? How do they spar with the Crownsguard? Do they also use magic? Or do they not get to spar together? Do you ever use real weapons in here or—”

“Alright alright!” Noctis laughs, “Slow down, dude. Here, come on.”

Noctis gently grabs Prompto’s hand ( _ for safety that’s all) _ and does his best to calm the beating in his chest as he tugs him towards a set of bleachers alongside one of the walls. There’s a few other people sitting and watching, either taking a break from their own workouts or just visiting. 

Noctis takes them up to an empty bench at the top of the bleachers and sits down, pointing to a couple guys fighting across the room.

“See those two old guys there? The one with the crew cut and the other with the braids? One of them is Kingsglaive, the other Crownsguard.”

Prompto follows Noctis’ hand and then nods his affirmation.

“So, yeah, you were right, Kingsglaive can use magic. They borrow it from the King, who borrows it from the Crystal. The guy with the braids, his name is Nyx, he can do things like summon weapons, warp, and cloak himself.”

“Those braids mean he’s from Galahd, right? I think I read that a majority of refugees from the islands came here because they were offered protection and homes in exchange for military service.”

Noctis hums and nods his head. “Yeah, my dad made that law a while back. Almost the entire Kingsglaive is made up of Galahdan refugees. Nyx is kind of the head of all that.”

Noctis glances over and sees Prompto staring in complete awe. He knows Niflheim has a huge army, so he’s confused as to why Prompto looks like he’s never even seen another soldier before.

Prompto turns back to him expectantly and Noctis clears his throat, pushing on. “The other one, his name is Cor. Most Crownsguard can’t use magic, but that guy is an exception. He’s one of my dad’s closest friends so, “ Noctis flaps his hand in his direction and shrugs. “But all he can do is summon a weapon. He can’t do any of the crazy tricks the Kingsglaive do.”

“Why?” Prompto asks.

Noctis snorts. “Because he’s old and not flexible at  _ all _ .”

Prompto laughs at that and slaps a hand against his knee. “That’s mean, dude.”

“Maybe,” Noctis grins. “Just, watch them for a bit. They might not be gymnasts, but Crownsguard are taught how to fight opponents who have a magical advantage over them.”

At first glance it just looks like a normal sparring session. Nyx would go in for a hit, Cor would block with his forearm or dodge and try to sweep Nyx’s legs out from under him. But once they start to warm up it turns into something almost like a dance. 

“They move really fluidly…” Prompto observes and Noctis nods.

“Can you explain it to me?” Prompto asks suddenly and Noctis tilts his head, confused. 

“Explain...the sparring?”

Prompto nods. “Yeah like...can you tell me what they’re doing and why?”

“Don’t Niflheim soldiers spar?”

Prompto turns away from him then and there’s a faraway look on his face, almost pained, and Noctis wants to reach out and hold him. But he doesn’t. He waits, until Prompto turns back to him with a forced smile.

“Yeah, it’s just different I guess. They use guns, so, it’s not like they do a lot of hand to hand.” There’s something off about the way he says that but Noctis focuses more on the fact that he really wants Prompto’s smile back and not whatever it is his face is doing now.

He ends up scooting closer and uses this opportunity to lean in and speak to Prompto over the white noise of bodies smacking against practice mats and wooden weapons colliding with each other. “Okay...so, Nyx is fast, that much is obvious. I’ve gotten my ass handed to me by him more times than I can count but don’t tell him I said that.”

Prompto turns to look at him, confused frown shifting into that beautiful little smile of his and he’s nodding again. His eyes track back to the sparring match and Noctis continues. 

“We sometimes tease him and call him  _ the coeurl _ but that’s only because he really looks like one when he fights.”

“Like the cat?” 

“Exactly. Bobbing and weaving and gracefully landing on its feet. That’s Nyx for you. He’s almost impossible to land a hit on. Not to mention he’s using kukris so his speed and agility paired with a weapon that flexible is a deadly combination.”

“Kukris?” Prompto is like an excited first grader and Noctis thinks that he’d never get tired of listening to him ask questions. He’d answer them all for him, if it meant he’d get to see that smile and hear his little gasps when he understands something.

“The weapon he’s using. The training ones are made of wood but his real ones are long and very sharp. He can tuck them against his forearms so they aren’t too bulky or get in the way though, when he’s trying to slice through something.” Noctis demonstrates how he’s holding them, with his arms bent at the elbow and drawn against his chest, and gives Prompto a quick lesson on how Nyx utilizes his grip on them.

“They’re almost like an extension of him.” Prompto observes as he leans forward and places his elbows on his knees. It’s obvious his vision is narrowed to just the two men. “It kind of seems like an unfair fight at that point…” he muses and Noctis can’t help the little smirk he has. Gods, he can’t remember the last time he was this excited about a spar. Gladio would be proud, probably.

“Ah,” Noctis holds up his index finger and waggles his eyebrows at Prompto, in a clear imitation of Ignis. “You’d  _ think  _ he has the advantage, but Cor isn’t some stiff rookie. He might be bulkier and he fights with a katana which means his movement speed and attacks aren’t as quick as Nyx’s, but he knows how to dodge.”

As if on cue, Nyx goes in for a blow but Cor sidesteps him and thrusts his katana out in a move that, if it were a real battle, would have effectively sliced Nyx cleanly in half. 

But Nyx is fast. Too fast. 

He warps behind Cor, probably expecting to catch him by surprise, but Noctis knows that Cor is  _ very  _ intimate with all of Nyx’s moves because the moment Nyx disappears into sparks, Cor turns on his heel and swings his katana over his head. He smacks Nyx right in the chest when he reappears behind Cor and Nyx lands on the training mat with a thud and a grunt. 

There’s some cheering nearby from two ‘glaives who Noctis recognizes as Libertus and Crowe.

Noctis laughs as well but Prompto looks back to him, waiting for an explanation. 

“Nyx is fast, but he’s also predictable. Cor knows all of his moves like the back of his hand at this point. So, by swinging his katana out he was opening himself up for an attack from behind.”

Prompto blinks and Noctis can practically see the gears turning in his cute little head. “Wait so Cor  _ meant _ to get attacked?” 

“Yeah, because if he knows where Nyx is going to go, he can prepare for an attack. It gives him enough time for his katana to catch up with where he wants to move.”

“Wow...that’s really smart,” Prompto whispers in awe. 

Noctis chuckles and stands up, popping his back and nearly purring when he does. He hasn’t had a good spar in a while so just watching them is making him feel a bit rusty.

“Nyx relies too much on his magic, so he thinks he can use it as a crutch when he’s in a tight spot.”

“But Cor knows that!” Prompto interrupts and Noctis blinks down at his thoughtful face. 

Prompto continues. “So he used that knowledge to his advantage to predict where Nyx would try attacking next. Right?”

“Well well, look who caught on.” Noctis grins and reaches forward, giving into a little indulgence and patting Prompto’s head. Prompto bats his hand away, though he’s laughing too and maybe even a little flushed?

“But yes, that’s right. All the Crownsguard are taught how to read someone by how they use their magic so even if Cor  _ didn’t _ know Nyx, he’d still be able to learn what kind of fighter he was pretty quickly.”

Prompto makes a tiny  _ Ohh  _ sound and then he’s standing up as well. Noctis leads him down the bleachers and smiles when a thought pops into his head.

“Hey, do you wanna go say hi to them?”

Prompto gasps and his eyes light up. “What! Really?”

Noctis can’t help but laugh. “Yeah, come on. I’ll introduce you.” He doesn’t even remember the last time he’d had such a good time hanging out with someone that wasn’t Gladio or Ignis. So, if he could milk this tour for just a little bit longer...

The two make their way over just as Cor holds a hand out for Nyx, who grabs it and lets himself get hauled up. Nyx leans forward and pecks Cor’s lips, a sly little smile on his face. Cor rolls his eyes and shoves him playfully but there’s a hint of a smirk tugging the corner of his mouth so clearly he isn’t upset.

Prompto’s face turns beet red though and he nearly chokes on his own spit.

“You okay, dude?” Noctis asks, stopping to give him a firm smack on the back.

Prompto coughs out a “Y-Yep! All good!” but before Noctis can ask what that was all about, Nyx steps in.

“Hey little prince! Funny seeing you here this early in the day. Come to get your ass handed to you again by yours truly?”

Noctis scowls and crosses his arms, turning his head away a bit petulantly. “ _ No _ , and I won the last time anyways.”

Nyx snorts. “Sure, if that’s what you wanna call it.”

“Boys,” Cor interrupts, wiping down his face with a towel. “What can we do for you, your Highness?”

“Oh, this is Prom— er, Prince Prompto, from Niflheim. I’m showing him around the Citadel and he saw your sparring and wanted to say hi.”

Cor immediately moves to bow, ever the respectful bastard, but Prompto holds his hands up. “No no! It’s okay! I uh, I just wanted to say that you guys looked  _ really _ awesome fighting.”

Nyx grins and worms his way in between the two princes. “That so? Wants us to uh, teach you a few moves— hey!” 

Nyx flails his arms as Cor drags him off towards the locker rooms, offering a mumbled apology before doing so. Noctis can’t help but snort in amusement.

“Those two...are uh….uhm…are they…?” Prompto shifts from foot to foot, hands nervously wringing behind his back again.

Noctis turns back to Prompto and tilts his head. “Together? Yeah, they’re married. Captain of the Kingsglaive and Marshal of the Crownsguard.” He sighs and shakes his head. “They’re disgustingly cute.”

Prompto looks almost uncomfortable and Noctis can feel his body start to tense because oh my  _ gods  _ what if he isn’t okay with that kind of stuff and— 

“Hey, Highness,” a voice cuts in, disrupting his thoughts. “Nice to see you down here. You feel like sparrin’ with your shield? It’s not often you’re awake before noon.” Gladiolus grins from behind Noctis and he growls.

“I can’t. Gotta show Prompto around. Besides, I’m not even dressed for it.”

“Oh come on!” Gladio whines, draping his arms over Noctis’ shoulders and resting his chin on Noctis’ head. “Just one match. I’m sure our guest would  _ love  _ to see how you fight,” Gladio mewls the word and Noctis has half a mind to elbow him right in the dick if it didn’t mean Gladio would get him back twice as hard later.

Prompto gasps and eagerly nods, previous conversation seemingly completely forgotten. “That would be awesome!” he squeals and Noctis forgets his worries too because  _ fuck _ that was such a cute noise.

Noctis turns his head and sends a look of betrayal to Gladio who offers a very  _ sorry not sorry _ smile in return.

“Fine,” Noctis mumbles, wrestling out of Gladio’s grasp. He makes sure Prompto is seated somewhere safe before he runs off to the locker rooms to quickly change into some workout gear. Nothing flashy, just a white t-shirt with the Crownsguard logo over the breast and some black basketball shorts.

When he returns he can see Prompto laughing at something Gladio is saying and his insides churn with affection. It’s disgusting how absolutely smitten he is. Maybe a spar would be a good distraction after all.

“Hey mullet, we gonna spar or what?” Noctis teases, holding his arm against his chest to stretch it out.

Gladio raises a brow and turns away from Prompto, crossing the training floor to meet Noctis in the middle. “You bet your sweet ass we are, princess.”

Noctis rolls his eyes and stretches out his other arm before doing a little jog in place and rolling his neck. “Let’s go then.”

Quick as lightning, Noctis summons a wooden training dagger from his armiger and flicks it towards Gladio. The moment it soars past his ear, Noctis warps to it and wraps an arm around Gladio’s neck to pull him backwards.

While Gladio sure as hell has size over him, Noctis can always get a few licks in thanks to his smaller frame. It’s easier to move, that’s for sure.

It seems Gladio was anticipating that though because he braces himself and turns on his heel, following the momentum of Noctis’ warp and using it to propel himself into a diving roll. Noctis lands on the floor with a wheeze but there’s no time to recover. Gladio is already standing up and summoning his wooden greatsword, bringing it down towards Noctis.

Noctis is quick, rolling out of the way and springing to his feet as the sword makes a loud bang against the floor. It causes Noctis’ ears ring and several people stop their exercises to watch. 

The match doesn’t last long though and it ends with Noctis laying flat on his back and Gladio towering over him. But they’re both out of breath and sweaty and even though Noctis aches all over, his mind is thankfully clear.

“You could have at least let me look cool in front of Prompto,” he mutters as Gladio helps pull him up to stand.

Gladio laughs and slaps a heavy hand on his back. “And inflate your ego even more? No thanks. Besides, even if you did get knocked on your ass I can guarantee you that he’s still impressed. His eyes never left you.”

Noctis blinks in disbelief and glances over towards Prompto, who’s still sitting a ways away from them on the bleachers. He has one leg crossed over the other and looks a bit pink in the face but Noctis thinks it’s probably just the stifling heat of the room.

“Yeah right,” Noctis says and shoves at Gladio, the two heading back to the locker room to clean up. When Noctis returns, hair wet against his shoulders and fresh from a shower, Prompto is quick to apologize, saying he doesn’t feel too well and if they could end the tour there. 

Noctis frowns, concerned. “Well, if you want I can show you back to your room?”

But Prompto looks flushed and a little sweaty. He nervously squeaks out a ‘ _ No it’s okay I know the way back!’ _ and leaves the room so fast it nearly gives Noctis whiplash.

“What a weird guy,” Noctis thinks out loud. 

Gladio joins his side and raises a brow at him, then shakes his head. “You’re so dense.”

“What?” Noctis whines. “Why? Gladio? Gladio, where are you going? Gladioooooooo!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His hands had been twisting in his sheets, giving him something to do other than look at Prompto because he just knows he’d probably end up saying something stupid and cheesy like I believe in you! or whatever. 
> 
> When the silence goes on for longer than Noctis is comfortable with, he finally looks up, worried that maybe he offended the guy, but instead can faintly see Prompto smiling and it’s like a punch to the gut.
> 
> “Thank you, Noctis…” Prompto whispers.
> 
> For lack of anything better to do or say, Noctis just awkwardly nods and flops back onto the mattress. “Well goodnight!” he mumbles and curls up tight, doing his damndest to ignore the heat he suddenly feels. With just a few words, Prompto has managed to stoke the embers of his crush that were supposed to be laying dormant. And now they were burning as bright as Prompto’s smile and he was so, so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _And how you got me blind is still a mystery_   
>  _I can't get you out of my head_   
> 

**> Tuesday, September 10th <**

Sometimes, Noctis forgets that outside of Insomnia there’s actual _weather_. 

That’s not to say that the city doesn’t have it’s own seasons because it absolutely does, but he always felt that the protective barrier put up by his dad kind of dulled the temperatures. Winter never got too cold and summer never got too hot. 

Leide, though? Leide was fucking _hot_.

The sun is high above them, beating down harshly on their little group as they drive down the dusty road leading towards Hammerhead’s garage. The convertible top of the Regalia is safely tucked away (to save on gas and air conditioning, Ignis argued) and Noctis is 98.6% sure he’s swallowed about fifteen bugs in the last hour. 

They’d left Insomnia early that morning while it was still dark out because Ignis insisted on arriving in Leide before any traffic could slow them down. Noctis had obviously argued against waking up at such an early hour but that didn’t stop Gladio from barging into his bedroom and literally shoving him towards the shower at 5 am sharp. 

By the time he’d finished getting ready (and threatened to pass out _several_ times) Ignis had pulled up outside of Noctis’ apartment in his dad’s shiny Regalia, with a very awake and excited Prompto in the front seat.

Needless to say, Noctis wasn’t very tired anymore. But that was almost six hours and two bathroom breaks ago. Now, it’s nearing noon and Noctis is certain he never wants to sit in another car for as long as he lives.

After what seems like an eternity, Ignis finally turns into Hammerhead’s lot and parks outside of the closed garage. Gladio gets out first to survey the area, ever the diligent Shield, and Noctis waits for Gladio’s dumb ‘ _it’s all clear’_ hand signal before getting out himself. 

The heat is so stifling he really wishes he had stayed inside the car because he can practically feel his t-shirt clinging to him like a second skin underneath his jacket. Noctis distantly wonders why he ever thought black was the perfect color for his fatigues.

He stretches his arms high above his head then leans left, right, and back, until he feels a delicious pop in his spine. Ignis shoots him a look and Noctis can already hear his advisor mentally chastising him and going on some long lecture about ‘ _arthritis’_ and how he ‘ _really shouldn’t be treating his back in such an egregious manner’_ , but Noctis can’t actually find it in himself to care at the moment.

Instead, his attention is drawn to Prompto, who is last to leave the car. He’s fiddling with his camera and taking picture after picture of Hammerhead’s lot from all types of angles. There isn’t much to look at, in his opinion, but he supposes to an outsider Hammerhead might be considered quaint. And after a week of being confined to the immediate area around the Citadel, Noctis figures Prompto is just glad to have a change of scenery.

“Smell that, kid?” Gladio asks, slapping a hand over Prompto’s shoulder and inhaling dramatically.

Prompto startles but Gladio pays him no mind. “That’s the smell of fresh air. You don’t get this kind of smell in the city.” 

“If I wanted the smell of dust and dualhorn I would just go to the Insomnia City Zoo,” Ignis quips under his breath and Noctis snorts at the open display of disgust on his advisor’s face.

“Hey there, prince!” a familiar voice calls out. 

Noctis smiles before he even has to turn around. “Cindy! You know you don’t have to call me prince, right? Noctis is fine. Especially out here.”

Cindy Aurum saunters over, all bubbly and perky, before grabbing Noctis around the neck and playfully rubbing her knuckles against his head.

“Yeah yeah, you say that every time,” she giggles and avoids Noctis’ hands swatting at her before she finally decides to let him go.

“And every time you still call me prince and attract all kinds of unwanted attention,” Noctis grumbles, trying and failing to fix his hair. All the gel seems to have melted out of it from the heat so it’s a lost cause anyways.

And so is their conversation because Cindy ignores his retort in favor of addressing the rest of them. 

“So, what brings you all the way out here to the garage?” Her eyes scan the group and stop when they land on Prompto. “Oh! You’re new, ain’t ya?”

“Yuh-uh-Y-Yeah! Uh yes, ma’am, erm—” Prompto stutters, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red and that’s not just because of the sun beating down on them.

Noctis can’t blame him though. Cindy is quite the vision, all tan and curvy, wearing a jumpsuit tied off at the waist and a bright pink crop top. He’s gay and even _he_ has to admit Cindy looks good. Hot knows hot, after all. Though he sees her as his unofficial sister more than anything else.

Still, Noctis can’t help but feel a painful pang in his heart. It takes him a few moments to realize that it’s _jealousy_ , and he mentally curses himself for a) not even considering that Prompto was most likely straight and b) getting jealous when he was too much of a coward to even attempt to flirt with Prompto himself. 

Thought to his credit, he _had_ spent the last week trying to find a way to casually ask Prompto what his thoughts and opinions were on sexuality (as if there was ever a casual way to ask someone if they like dudes or not). But Ignis and Gladio were right when they said he’d hardly see Prompto. Aside from the tour, they hadn’t actually spent any time around each other. They didn’t have a reason to, really. And the few times Noctis did manage to snag a glance of Prompto it was only in passing.

He had even gone so far as to recount the events of the tour in his mind, wondering if there were any clues there but all he had to go off of was Prompto’s reaction to seeing Nyx and Cor kissing and then his speedy exit once he and Gladio were done sparring. 

Noctis can vaguely remember learning about Niflheim’s pretty archaic views on same sex relationships when he was in school, so Prompto’s seemingly uncomfortable reaction to seeing two men kissing all made sense now. 

_Well, fuck._

He’s most likely very straight and maybe even against same sex couples, and he’ll probably hate Noctis and think he’s just another unfit Prince and— 

“Highness? Are you feeling alright? You look a bit pale. Was it the car ride? Is it the heat?” Ignis’ voice brings Noctis out of his sudden revelation and he realizes he does feel a bit ill.

“Uh, yeah, I think so. Can we sit down somewhere? I’m thirsty. And starving.”

“Why don’t we go to the diner?” Cindy pipes up. “We can talk some more there and I’ll bring paw-paw in as well so y’all can talk business. He’s the representative for Leide since he’s the only one old ’nuff to have any say ‘bout how we do our business in these parts.”

“That sounds like a grand idea. Thank you, Miss Aurum.” Ignis puts a reassuring hand on Noctis’ back and rubs it in a few tight circles. Noctis has to admit that it does make him feel a bit better. 

Cindy gestures for them to follow her and she starts walking past the little gas station and convenience store that sits between Hammerhead’s garage and the diner. Prompto gives Noctis a peculiar look but Noctis ignores him in lieu of following Cindy.

The diner’s nothing too special but it’s got air conditioning and it’s fairly empty so he doesn’t have to worry too much about putting up appearances here.

“Not many folks here today so sit anywhere you want. I’ll be right back!” Cindy practically skips as she makes her way out and Gladio leads them over to a booth that’s plenty big enough for all of them and close to an exit. Just in case. 

Noctis slides in first, Prompto opposite of him, and his retinue takes up the ends. There’s menus already on the table and Noctis glances through his, though he’s hardly paying attention to the words on the page.

“Woah, they have real meat here?” Prompto asks in a disbelieving voice, quiet enough that it was probably only meant for himself but they were all sitting close enough to hear.

Ignis chuckles and rests his chin thoughtfully on gloved hands. “They do. Niflheim doesn’t get many animals up there, right?”

Prompto’s eyes are still glued to his menu but he nods anyways. “Uhh yeah, when it got covered in snow all the animals died and nothing else could survive up there. So we usually eat vegan meals. Sometimes we get synthesized meat but it all kind of tastes like plastic.”

“Synthesized meals? Fascinating…” Ignis muses and Prompto laughs, that sweet little sound that still makes Noctis’ chest ache. 

“I brought a few books with me to keep busy while I’m here and I think one of them is about the science of synthesization, if you want to borrow it.”

Ignis smiles, eyes warm and crinkling behind his glasses. “That’s very kind of you, Prompto. I’d appreciate that, thank you.”

Prompto blushes and Noctis has to physically tear his eyes away from the guy before he starts daydreaming about how soft Prompto’s lips are or how deep he could make that blush go. Thankfully, he’s spared when someone steps over to their table.

“Hey, fellas! Haven’t seen your lot around these parts in a while. What can I get ya?” Takka, an old family friend and the owner of the diner they were in, addresses their table.

“Do you have that really good chili con carne you made us the last time we were here?” Noctis asks, hopeful. He knows it’s been a couple years at least since they last visited Takka and he can’t help but feel just the slightest bit guilty that they hadn’t really kept in touch. 

Takka laughs and nods, leaning against the edge of the booth and pulling out a notepad and pen. “Sure do, kid. And for the rest of you?”

Gladio orders the same thing as Noctis, with Ignis and Prompto both opting for a burger and fries. They all order ice water too and ask Takka if he could bring a pitcher to the table.

Once he leaves, Noctis realizes just how uncomfortable he is in the booth. The faux leather seats are hot and make his clothes meld with his skin. Plus, he can feel sweat beading on his forehead and neck, effectively plastering his un-gelled hair to his skin. 

He ends up shimmying his jacket off and tugging a hair tie from his wrist with his teeth, holding it delicately between his lips. He rakes his fingers through his heat softened hair and once he’s sure he’s captured as much as he’s going to get, he takes the hair tie and wraps it around black strands, letting his hair settle in a short ponytail at the nape of his neck. A few tendrils escape from the sides and brush against his cheeks but he just tucks them back behind his ears. He’s been meaning to get a haircut but the time never seemed right and without a shit ton of gel in his hair to keep it up, it was easily getting way past shoulder length.

When he finally feels content enough to join the group conversation, his eyes catch Prompto staring at him, lips slightly parted and a little shiny. His face is so red he almost looks sunburnt.

“Um…” Noctis starts, though he’s not sure where he’s going with it, and Prompto clears his throat. He quickly looks away and tries to insert himself into whatever conversation Ignis and Gladio are having. 

Noctis wants to say more, like “ _Hey dude were you staring at me just now?”_ Or maybe something suave, a cool _“Like what you see?”_ and an eyebrow wiggle for emphasis, but Cindy comes up to their table with an older gentleman trailing behind her so he doesn’t get the chance.

“Prompto! This here’s my paw-paw, Cid. He’s this region’s representative and the man who you’ll want to talk to. I filled him in a little but the rest will be up to you. Scoot, scoot.” 

Cindy sits on Gladio and Prompto’s side of the booth while Cid shuffles in next to Ignis. It’s a bit of a tight fit but they make do and it’s not long before Cid and Prompto are getting into the thick of his plan.

Maybe it’s the fact that they’re in a less formal setting, or maybe it’s because everyone is stuffing their face with Takka’s food, but Prompto seems to be more in his element here. He still stutters and stammers when he’s talking, but there’s an almost carefree attitude he seems to have taken up and it makes talking with Cid more like a conversation between friends instead of a political negotiation.

Noctis can see the passion for this project written all over Prompto. From the way his eyes light up when he mentions all the potential farmland, to the crazy way his hands gesture when he gets really deep into the discussion of building plans. It’s clear that this isn’t just a necessity for Niflheim but something that Prompto dedicated a lot of time and effort into making a reality.

It’s admirable, really. Noctis thinks the last thing he was this excited about was the great Monday idea, but that excitement faded pretty fast and since then he hasn’t led many projects as Insomnia’s prince. There’s a dark thought that lingers in his brain, a voice that whispers to him and reminds him that Prompto is a much better prince than Noctis could ever hope to be, but he pushes it away and locks it up for another time.

Besides, he has more pressing matters to deal with.

Like how he’s supposed to squash his crush on Niflheim’s most ineligible bachelor. It was getting harder by the second, especially because every damn sound that came out of Prompto’s cute fucking face was just another chip at Noctis’ heart. 

He couldn’t deny his feelings started out almost strictly sexual because, let's be fair, he’s 18 and swimming in a sea of hormones, but the more he learns about the guy the more he wants to _keep_ learning. Like, what got him into photography? What did he do growing up? Does he like video games too? What books does he read for fun? Is he into comics?

Their food starts disappearing piece by piece until there’s nothing but greasy napkins and empty plates left, the conversation and energy seeming to wind down as well. They all stand and after paying the bill and giving Takka a generous tip, the group makes their way back towards Cid’s garage where the Regalia is waiting, thankfully in the shade. Noctis reminds himself to thank Cindy for that.

“I’ll tell you what, kid, you got a lot of potential that’s for sure. You’re nothin’ like that old asshole Aldercapt. No offense,” Cid grunts.

“None taken, Sir. I don’t really get along with the guy either, so,” Prompto shrugs and Noctis eyes him curiously. Another question he wants answered.

“Listen, I gotta talk this over with the people in the area. Far as I’m concerned, I think this place could use a little bit of a sprucin’ up, ‘specially now that the ol’ mountain’s been rumbling again. But people here don’t take too kindly to Nifs, considerin’ they’re the reason we ain’t under the walls protection anymore.” Cid taps his finger against the hood of the Regalia, a bit...apprehensive, if Noctis had to guess.

“I gotta say, I don’t quite like your kind too much either. But—” he lifts his gaze, staring Prompto right in the eyes, “—you ain’t like your old man. I like _you_ , kid. I like your idea. So I’ll spin this deal as best I can. I won’t make you any promises, but I will do my damndest.”

Prompto’s answering grin is brighter than the sun itself and Noctis feels momentarily blinded. 

“Thank you, sir! I promise, I won’t let you down!” Prompto grasps Cid’s hand in both of his and shakes it excitedly.

Cid huffs and shakes his head, using his free hand to pat Prompto on the shoulder. “Alright alright, I get it. You boys staying in the area?”

Ignis nods. “We planned to stay at the Three Z’s motel in Longwythe, in the event that negotiations took longer than anticipated. Or if it got too dark to drive back. The Regalia doesn’t exactly have the brightest headlights.”

Cid circles the car and sighs. “Regis never let me put any on the damn thing.” He shakes his head and looks back over to the group. “I can have an answer for y’all by tomorrow morning. Just stop by the garage before you head back to Insomnia.” 

And with that, he waves goodbye and heads into the garage’s back office.

“Well, that went pretty well,” Cindy chimes, smiling and bumping her hip into Prompto. 

He nearly goes flying but manages to stay upright, nervous laughter bubbling in his throat. “Y-Yeah! Uh but, uhm...what did he mean when he said that the mountain has been rumbling…?”

Four pairs of eyes look at each other, then turn back towards him and Prompto very visibly swallows.

* * *

“It was a turtle...a huge freakin’ turtle.”

Noctis snorts at Prompto, who is still sitting dazedly on one of their motel beds, eyes glued to his camera as he flips through the multitude of pictures he took of Longwythe Peak that day. Or rather, what he _thought_ was Longwythe Peak and what was, in fact, a huge fucking turtle.

“To be fair, we did warn you,” Ignis supplies, unhelpfully. “One of the few Lucian folktales that is actually true.” He flips over his card and smirks.

Noctis and Gladio both groan. 

“Really, Specs? That’s like the 5th game of blackjack you’ve won already,” Noctis pouts. But it goes to waste because Ignis has been immune to his puppy dog eyes for years now. “Let’s play something else.” 

“Do you even know how to play anything else, Noct?” Gladio asks and Noctis tosses an offended look his way.

“Totally! I know how to play...uh…oh! War! And uhm...Speed…” His chin tilts in thought as he counts on his fingers...but he stops after the two. 

“Whatever, you two can play your boring poker. Prompto will play Speed with me, right?”

For the first time in almost half an hour Prompto finally looks up from his viewfinder and has to blink away the dryness in his eyes. 

“Huh?”

Noctis sighs and holds up the second deck of playing cards he thankfully remembered to pack, and wiggles it invitingly. “Speed? Do you know how to play it? Or do they not have cards in Niflheim?”

Prompto scoffs and sets his camera away safely in his bag before scooting back on his bed. “We do, thank you very much, and yes, I know how to play Speed. I’ll have you know that I totally own at that game.”

Noctis’ grin is all teeth as he stands and makes his way over to Prompto’s side of the room. “That true, huh?” He plops down in the center of the bed, sits criss cross applesauce like a good boy, and starts shuffling the cards. “I’ll make you eat those words.”

“Bring it on.” Prompto leans back on his arms to watch him deal and Noctis has to keep himself from letting his eyes wander.

All day, actually, Noctis found himself having to avert his gaze whenever Prompto stopped to take a photo. He was wearing this tight red muscle tank that showed off the flex of his biceps whenever he lifted his arms to snap a photo. Or how his white joggers were so small they clung to his ass and his impossibly thin legs. And Prompto had a lovely habit of squatting to get different angles, which was actually killing Noctis.

With the way he was sitting now, Noctis was pretty sure one glance would get him a face full of crotch. Which uh, he wasn’t entirely averse to but, you know, that’s not terribly appropriate given their situation.

“Alright uh,” Noctis clears his throat and sits back, cutting the deck and setting half on his side, half on Prompto’s. Each of them have a row of 5 stacks of cards, laid out almost like solitaire, with the top card face up and the rest underneath.

“You ready?” Prompto asks, reaching forward and putting a hand on his half of the flip deck. Noctis nods and places his own hand over his deck, clearing his brain of thoughts of Prompto and Prompto’s arms and Prompto’s ass and— 

“Go!” Prompto shouts and flips his first card over, hands quickly flying over his stacks and looking for the right card.

“Fuck,” Noctis whispers under his breath and flips his own a second later, wholly focusing on the game now.

The room fills with the sounds of muttered curses and the distinct noise of playing cards flipping and slapping down against the growing piles. The bedding beneath them does little to mute it but Noctis is hardly paying attention anyways. His eyes are dead set on his own deck and all the cards he’s discarding. 

Honestly, he thinks he’s doing pretty well for himself, getting through stack after stack. He might even be able to beat Prompto by a pretty wide margin at this point— 

“Speed!” Prompto yells and pumps his fist in triumph.

Noctis’ jaw drops. “No fuckin’ way.” He sifts through Prompto’s deck and grumbles at the satisfied look on his face.

“Alright blondie,“ he grits, the nickname falling easily from his mouth that he doesn’t even notice he’s said it. “One more.”

Prompto doesn’t let it slide though. “Blondie?”

It’s Noctis’ turn to blush this time, sheepishly running his hand against the back of his neck. “Ah, yeah, sorry. S’what I called you before I knew your name. Cuz, you know” —he gestures towards his head—“ the hair.”

“Oh!” Prompto nods in understanding, ruffling his sun-bleached locks.

Noctis stares back down at his hands and reshuffles the cards to keep from saying anything else embarrassing. Besides, they have a game to play and Noctis has no intention of losing again.

But, he does. He loses ten more times, in fact, before he finally resigns to his own bed across the way. If Noctis was in a cartoon he’s sure there would be a very dark and stormy rain cloud over his head.

“Awww come on, Noct! We can play another game if you want?” Prompto is still smiling from his victories but he has such a genuine tone to his voice that almost, _almost,_ makes Noctis concede.

Almost.

“No,” Noctis pouts.

Ignis sighs from behind his book, looking down his nose at Noctis. He and Gladio must have vacated Noctis’ bed when he wasn’t paying attention earlier and they were sitting in armchairs against the opposite wall. Actually, they’d been sitting pretty far away from each other all day.

“Why don’t you two get ready for bed,” Ignis suggests as he shuts his book. “It’s quite late and we do need to be up early to meet with Cid tomorrow _and_ drive home before we’re stuck in traffic.” He stands and shoots a withering glare towards Noctis first, then Prompto. “I will _not_ show mercy.”

“I’ll go first!” Prompto chimes quickly, grabbing his overnight bag and padding over to their bathroom. Once the door is shut and the shower starts running, Noctis looks over to Ignis, undeterred by his ‘threats’. 

“Hey, why aren’t you guys being like…” —he flaps his hand—“super gay?”

Gladio laughs, a deep rumble in his chest. “First of all, we’re always ‘super gay’.”

“Second of all,” Ignis cuts in, “ We wanted to be professional in front of our guest. And after what you told us of his reaction to Nyx and Cor, well…”

“We didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. And we didn’t want to risk putting ourselves, or you, in danger,” Gladio finishes for him.

“Makes sense, I guess…” Noctis sighs and flops onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. 

It’s times like this where Noctis wishes he was more forward or at least possessed the ability to just outright ask Prompto what his sexual preferences were. If he’s gay, or bi, or an ally or _whatever_. But that’s not just something you can squeeze out of a person. That information has to willingly be offered up, not coerced. He’d certainly be more than a little miffed if some rando came up to him and asked where he prefers to stick his dick.

Still…

It kills him to see his best friends have to keep that part of themselves hidden. Especially when they’ve both worked so hard to get to a point in their lives where they didn’t have to hide it anymore.

His hopeless thoughts are interrupted when Prompto walks back into the room after a fairly rapid shower. Maybe the water wasn’t hot enough?

Noctis looks him over, about to ask as much, but he gasps at the sight and sits up rather abruptly. “Dude. Are those Chocobo pajamas?”

Prompto flushes, red as a Lucian tomato, and he looks down to take stock of his matching chocobo print shirt and pants. 

It looks like one of those sets they sell at all the department stores during Christmas time. 

“Uh, y-yeah...We don’t have Chocobos in Niflheim but I kinda really love them.”

 _Gods damnit,_ Noctis thinks. _If he could just_ stop _being so fucking adorable for a moment then maybe this would all be easier but uh, no such luck there._

Prompto looks like he wishes he could run away from this conversation the more Noctis stupidly stares at him, and he mentally smacks himself for making Prompto uncomfortable. 

“They’re super cool, man,” Noctis encourages, sliding off the bed and swooping down to grab his own overnight bag. “I have some Cactuar ones back at the Citadel that I’ve had since I was 13. They’re still my favorite pajamas ever.” He shoots Prompto a reassuring smile, hoping it’s enough to assuage his discomfort. 

It seems to work because Prompto smiles back at him, that same damned smile that blinds Noctis every single fucking time. 

Instead of further making a fool out of himself though, Noctis lets the conversation die there and shuffles over to the bathroom. He shuts the door and leans against it with a long-suffering sigh. 

He lets his head fall back and thump against the door, feebly attempting to gather himself. Maybe a black hole will suddenly swallow him up and he won’t have to relive whatever awkward moment he just had. But, unfortunately, there is no black hole in sight. Just dingy, yellowed bathroom tiles and a flickering fluorescent light. So, Noctis gives up on wishing for miracles and strips out of his clothes instead.

He takes his time under the lukewarm stream of water and washes off the dried sweat and dirt that’s been clinging to him all day. It was easy to ignore earlier but when exhaustion starts setting in, it’s hard not to feel every inch of skin that’s covered in grime.

It isn’t long before he’s joining the group again, cleaned up and feeling rather refreshed despite the less than adequate showering conditions. He notices that Gladio and Ignis have gone off to their room next door for the night, leaving just Prompto who’s already curled up in bed. The glow of his phone illuminates his face and is the only source of light in their otherwise dark room.

Noctis tosses his bag to the floor with a loud thud, earning him a jolt and startled gasp from Prompto. 

“Sorry,” he whispers apologetically, climbing into his own bed and pulling his phone out. He decides to open up King’s Knight, thinking a couple rounds might help him work off some of the restless energy he obtained during his shower.

The game’s fanfare loudly blares from his phone the second he opens the app and he’s quick to flick the volume off, but clearly not quick enough because Prompto turns over to face him.

“Wanna buddy up and do a raid?”

Noctis blinks and tries to make out the expression on Prompto’s face from across the room. “You play?”

Prompto nods enthusiastically, his smile nearly splitting his face. “Mhm! And I promise not to completely wreck you with this game.”

Noctis scoffs and pulls up his friend code. “You’re so on.”

And so they end up playing a few rounds, working together to beat some bosses and do a few raids but exhaustion eventually starts to set in for Noctis. It starts off with a yawn here and there but eventually his eyes start drooping and he physically can’t look at his screen anymore.

“Bedtime,” Prompto laughs after the third time Noctis fails to attack an enemy. He shuts off his phone and plugs it into it’s charger, with Noctis following his lead. 

After he’s certain his phone is plugged in, Noctis settles down comfortably under the blankets and waits for sleep to finally claim him. 

But then he hears some restless shuffling from behind him and after a few minutes of it, Noctis sighs and sits up. “Dude, you okay over there?”

Prompto groans quietly and in the dark of their room, it's hard to make out the details of his face. “Yeah, sorry. Just nervous about tomorrow, I guess. I really want this trade plan to work…”

Noctis watches Prompto sit and lean his back against the headboard. “It’s my first real assignment as prince, y’know? Before it was like...I was just signing papers or overseeing food production at the labs but now I’m…I’m actually out here doing things a prince _should_ be doing, like stuff that will help my people and hopefully the people of Lucis too. I don’t want to mess it up.”

The dejection in his voice wraps painfully around Noctis’ heart because he _knows_ how he feels. He’s felt that exact same way all through his princeship. 

“Listen dude, it’ll be fine, okay? Cid is a cool guy. He’s real old and real tough, but he knows good people when he sees them and you heard it yourself, he thinks you’ve got potential.” Noctis shrugs, aiming for encouragement. “What you’re trying to do here is a good thing and if Cid has even half a brain I know he’ll support your project.” 

His hands had been twisting in his sheets, giving him something to do other than look at Prompto because he just _knows_ he’d probably end up saying something stupid and cheesy like _I believe in you!_ or whatever. 

When the silence goes on for longer than Noctis is comfortable with, he finally looks up, worried that maybe he offended the guy, but instead can faintly see Prompto smiling and it’s like a punch to the gut.

“Thank you, Noctis…” Prompto whispers.

For lack of anything better to do or say, Noctis just awkwardly nods and flops back onto the mattress. “Well goodnight!” he mumbles and curls up tight, doing his damndest to ignore the heat he suddenly feels. With just a few words, Prompto has managed to stoke the embers of his crush that were supposed to be laying dormant. And now they were burning as bright as Prompto’s smile and he was so, _so_ fucked.

The next morning, when Cid relays the good news to Prompto that he did in fact get their support, Noctis definitely doesn’t give him a hug and he _definitely_ doesn’t spend the entire car ride home wishing Ramuh would have struck him on the spot because that would have been significantly less painful than having a crush that would only end up hurting them both.

* * *

**> Tuesday, September 24th <**

“I think I’m dying. I honestly think I might be dying.”

The morning air is cool but Noctis can already feel the heat from the rising sun permeating his little bubble of comfort. Not to mention his lungs are positively on fire.

Gladio jogs in place by his side and Noctis vaguely thinks he looks like one of those athletic men who run in the background of some anti-depressant commercial.

It’s really annoying.

“We’ve been light jogging for 15 minutes, princess.”

“Yeah, 15 minutes too long.” Noctis leans over and puts his hands on his knees, saliva pooling in his mouth and the taste of copper lingering in the back of his throat.

“Alright alright, don’t fuckin’ keel over on me now. Here, let’s cool down. We can just walk the rest of the way.” Gladio pulls a bottle of water out of his little drawstring backpack and hands it to Noctis who gulps it down greedily. 

He pulls the bottle away with a quiet gasp before capping it and willing his legs to move, walking alongside Gladio as they continue on their way. 

Noctis isn’t quite sure why he agreed to this when he knows he hates running more than life itself and he also hates waking up at the butt crack of dawn _and_ he hates the sweaty, sore, disgusting feeling accompanied by any kind of workout.

But.

Well.

The alternative was to lay in bed and think about his stupid fucking crush until his brain exploded. 

He had hoped that after their little excursion to Leide he would have gotten over it by now. After all, that was two weeks ago and Noctis has only seen Prompto a handful of times since then. But it isn’t always that easy.

Even with the knowledge ( _assumed knowledge_ , as Ignis likes to remind him) that Prompto was most likely straight, Noctis still couldn’t stop thinking about him. 

Couldn’t stop thinking about the freckles that painted his face and his arms. The same arms that flexed when he took a photo, gleaming with sweat in the setting sun. 

Couldn’t stop thinking about his laugh and how he laughed at _everything_. Whether it was a shitty pun on a Crow’s Nest Diner poster, or one of Ignis’ many sarcastic quips aimed at Noctis or Gladio, Prompto wouldn’t miss a chance to expel pure sunshine from his mouth. 

Couldn’t stop thinking about the things he learned in those couple days they spent together. How he’s the fastest fucking Speed player he’s ever met, and his score in King’s Knight can rival Noctis’. He loves photography, and Chocobos, and _helping people_ and Noctis just wants to know more, more, _more_.

“Yo, Noct! Hellooooo? Anyone in there?” Gladio’s waving his hand over Noctis’ face and it takes him a few seconds to realize they’ve been walking for quite some time now because they’re already past the park they had started in.

“What?”

Gladio sighs and shakes his head. “I asked if you were okay. You were kinda quiet and just staring off into space. Which you’ve been doing a _lot_ lately. Ignis almost wants to get you checked out for some kind of brain tumor.”

Noctis crinkles the plastic water bottle in his hands and glances left, glances right, before staring down at his sneakers. “I think I'm in way over my head.”

Gladio stops next to him. He’s quiet for a long while and it starts to make Noctis nervous. 

“You really crushing that bad on the guy?” Gladio’s tone is soft and there’s no teasing or sarcasm behind it. He knows when to rein it in and Noctis is glad for that.

“Yeah…” he sighs and squeezes the bottle a little tighter. “It’s just...frustrating. At first I thought he was hot, right? I thought maybe it was just some kind of teenage hormone thing. But...I don’t know.” He squirms and Gladio laughs, clapping a heavy hand on his shoulder.

“But you started to get to know him, yeah?”

Noctis groans and shrugs off his hand, pacing a little in the empty park entryway. “He’s just. I don’t know. He’s cute, right? Like that isn’t just me who sees that? And he has...fuck, his laugh _hurts_ me. I can feel my heart physically being squeezed whenever he laughs.” Noctis runs his fingers through his hair, grimaces at the sweat that accumulates on his hand, then tugs the hair tie off his wrist and goes through the motions of tying it up.

“I want to know more about him. Like I want to take him to a shitty diner at 2am and have hot chocolate and talk about what we like and what we hate.” He squats down, wrapping his arms around his legs and resting his pouty chin on his knees. “And the worst part is that I don’t even know if he likes dudes. Or people in general. What if he’s aromantic?”

Gladio plops down next to him and Noctis thinks about how ridiculous they must look, the prince and his tatted up Shield sitting on the sidewalk and taking up a majority of the walking space. 

“You can always just _ask_ him, Noct. You know, use that brain and mouth of yours at the same time.”

Noctis scowls and shoves at Gladio’s arm but the guy barely budges. 

“That’s easy for you to say. But if memory serves correct, _I_ was the one who had to push you and Specs together because you were too chickenshit to ask him out yourself.”

Gladio actually blushes at that. “Th-That’s different! Iggy and I already knew that we both were into dudes. Our issue was about whether or not we could work together _and_ date each other.”

“Same difference,” Noctis mumbles against his knees. 

“Just ask him,” Gladio says in exasperation. “Worst case scenario he’s straight and just laughs it off. Best case? He likes guys, likes _you_ too, and you two can smash uglies.”

“Worst case is he feels uncomfortable and leaves before he finishes this project,” Noctis interjects. “You saw how excited he was when Cid told him that he had Leide’s support. I don’t...want to ruin that for him. He’s doing something really good for Niflheim. I’m not going to let my dick get in the way of that.” Noctis sighs, smacks his palms against his cheeks, then stands up and nods. “Alright. That’s that. Come on, you’re buying me ice cream for making me drag my ass out here at buttcrack o’clock.”

Gladio watches him for a moment and Noctis thinks he might argue with him but he just stands and gestures for him to lead the way. “Fine, but only one scoop.”

“Two and I want sprinkles.”

Gladio sighs. “Fine,” he concedes and he absolutely _does not_ smile when Noctis does a little fist pump. 

* * *

**Gladiolus [** Tuesday 8:56 am **]** : we have to do something about princess and his crush. im pretty sure he’s going to try and drown himself in ice cream by the end of today. he’s pining more than a christmas tree, iggy. send help.

**Iggy [** Tuesday 8:59 am **]** : I’m sure it’s not that bad, Gladiolus. Don’t exaggerate. 

**Gladiolus [** Tuesday 9:01 am **]** : _Image Attached 3758.jpeg_

**Iggy [** Tuesday 9:04 am **]** : Oh, dear. 

  
  


* * *

Prompto’s fingertips tap against his knee and his eyes dart around everywhere before finally settling on Ignis. “Are you sure you don’t have somewhere to be? Your phone was going off a lot earlier...If you have other obligations—”

“It’s no worries, Prompto. I assure you. It was nothing of importance,” Ignis keeps his eyes on his book, barely even deterred by the conversation.

Earlier that week, Prompto had gotten a little stir crazy and decided to study up on the agricultural history of Duscae, but after wandering around for hours attempting to find the Citadel Library, he had just about given up.

Lucky for him, Ignis had rounded the corner just as Prompto was about to leave and saved him a lot of suffering by offering to escort him to the library. As payment, Prompto extended an invitation for Ignis to visit his quarters to borrow his synthesization book and well, here they were.

A few more moments pass by before Prompto starts up again. “Hey, uh, Ignis?”

Ignis hums in acknowledgement and uses a finger to mark his place in his book before looking up. “Yes, Prompto?”

Prompto fidgets a little, plays with the leather cuff on his wrist, briefly glances up, then shakes his head. “Ah, nevermind.”

Ignis raises a brow and opts for a bookmark instead of his hand, shutting the book and leaning back in his seat to cross one leg over the other. “Prompto, if there is something you want to know or something on your mind, by all means go ahead.” His smile is so kind and genuine that Prompto almost wants to cry because he can’t remember the last time someone looked at him like _that_. 

He wasn’t exactly expecting to have this conversation today but, well, it was safe to say he kind of had ulterior motives when he asked Ignis to come over and look at his books.

“Well, erm…are...are you dating anyone right now?”

Ignis blinks once. Twice. He places his elbows on his knees and leans forward, resting his chin in his hands. “Why do you ask?"

“Oh! Uhm...well, it’s just that uh…” Prompto rubs the back of his neck, takes a deep breath, and lets it out slowly before he continues. “I uh...I think I have a crush. On uhm. Somebody. And I’ve never had a real crush on anyone before. Like ever. So I was maybe...wondering if I could...askyouradviceonwhattodo.”

He rushes the last bit but Ignis seems to have understood him all the same, if the amused look on his face is anything to go by.

“You’ve really never had a crush before?” he asks, but his tone isn’t teasing. It’s curious, more than anything, so Prompto relaxes just a little.

“Yeah, no...Uh, there aren’t many people my age in Niflheim, so…” He shrugs but he can still feel the heat on his cheeks from the embarrassment of it all.

Ignis is still leaning forward, chin resting on steepled fingers, and Prompto thinks he looks rather calm which is good. Maybe Prompto didn’t offend him too much with his random question after all.

“I am dating someone, if you must know.”

“Is it Gladio?”

Ignis’ eyes widen just a fraction before his cool composure is back in place and Prompto hiccups a nervous laugh. “I kinda saw you guys holding hands the other day. I’m sorry.”

“Hm.” Ignis finally sits back, hands politely resting on top of the book in his lap. “And that doesn’t bother you?”

Prompto tilts his head and a slight frown tugs at his lips. “No? Should it?”

“Ah, my apologies.” Ignis pushes his glasses up on his nose and shifts. Prompto feels a bit bad because he’s never seen Ignis look this uncomfortable before. “Let’s just say I am quite...familiar...with Niflheim’s laws.”

It takes Prompto a couple seconds to register what he means by that but when he does he stands up so quickly he bangs his knee on the coffee table between them. “Ow! Fuck,” he clutches his knee and hops around on one foot, trying to find his balance. _“No_ , no dude. I mean, Ignis.” He sighs and lets his leg go. “I uh...I’m not...I’m not like that. Niflheim might be, but I’m…” 

_Super gay_ , he wants to say. _Well, bisexual, actually._

“You’re…?”

“...m-more tolerant,” Prompto concludes, hating the words even as they’re coming out of his mouth.

He wants to tell him. He wishes he could, but the fear of rejection still sits heavy inside his gut and even though he’s almost certain Ignis would accept him, it doesn’t make it any easier to say the words out loud.

Ignis stares at him and Prompto knows he’s fucked up. He said the wrong thing and Ignis hates him now and he’ll tell Noctis and Prompto is going to get kicked out the Citadel— 

Finally, Ignis huffs a laugh and uncrosses his legs, setting the book on the end table beside him. “Well, that’s good to know.” He then stands up and wanders towards the small kitchenette. “Do you mind if I make us some tea? It might soothe your nerves. You look like you’re about to vomit.”

 _Oh_.

Prompto breathes out loudly and slumps back down against the couch cushions, all his energy gone. “Yeah, that...that sounds good…”

The room is quiet, save for the clinking and clunking of Ignis pulling out a kettle and setting it up on the stove-top. He rummages through the cabinets for the complimentary mugs and tea that all the suites must have. Prompto thinks maybe, if he’s lucky enough, he’ll get turned into dust right now and be spared from having the conversation he’s dreading.

“So, you have a crush on someone, yes?” Ignis calls from the kitchen, arms crossed and leaning against the counter. 

_Well, so much for that_.

“And you want my advice on...what exactly?”

“Oh uhm, well…” Prompto sighs, leg bouncing rapidly below him. He’s pretty sure Ignis already knows who his crush is, the perceptive bastard, but Prompto can’t bring himself to come clean.

Prompto knew all about Lucis’ more lenient stance on same-sex relationships and having seen those married soldiers on his first day, it really put into perspective how open-minded the Lucis Caelum’s were. And it’s not that he’s embarrassed that he’s crushing on a guy (he long ago accepted his sexuality, even if the rest of his country wouldn’t), but to have a crush on the _crown prince of Lucis_ of all people, when he’d never even really had a crush on anyone else before was daunting, to say the least.

He didn’t know what to do, didn’t know what was appropriate to say and he didn’t even know if Noctis liked guys! He was royalty so that meant he had to like girls, right? Marry a princess, carry on the Lucis Caelum family line. That was what was expected of _him_ so clearly the same had to go for Noct….right?

What were the odds that Eos would have not one but _two_ gay princes?

And besides, Prompto wasn’t sure if having a crush would even be productive. It’s not like either of them would be able to do anything about it anyway. Prompto had to go back to Niflheim eventually and Noctis would stay here and they both had duties to fulfill. If anything, admitting he had a crush would probably just make things more awkward and Prompto _really_ needed this trade route to work out. If he went back home empty handed— 

“I can practically hear the gears in your head grinding from over here. Care to share with the rest of the class?”

Prompto’s eyes snap up to see Ignis smiling at him, and this time there might be _just_ a little teasing in his voice.

“S-Sorry...I…” He breathes in deeply and exhales slowly, choosing his next words carefully. “I...saw someone. Here at the Citadel who...well, I thought they looked very attractive and they’re funny and really smart, even if other people might not think so. And oh gods, I’m rambling, aren’t I? I'm sorry, I’ll stop.”

Ignis chuckles and shakes his head. “Please, continue. I can tell you’ve been keeping this in for some time, it seems.”

Prompto groans, drops his head into his hands and mumbles against his palms. “I just...I keep trying to talk to him— er, them, and chickening out. Like when I see them in the hallways, or when we bump into each other at the elevator. But I don’t even know if they would like someone like me— ”

“What do you mean someone like you?” Ignis interrupts.

Prompto frowns but doesn’t look up. “A nif…”

There’s only silence, then muted footsteps and suddenly Prompto sees a pair of socked feet in front of him. “Prompto, look at me.” 

Prompto lifts his head and his eyes widen at the sharp green gaze aimed down at him. Ignis looks _pissed_.

“Regardless of Niflheim and Insomnia’s tensions, you are not where you come from.” His voice is low and controlled but the look on his face betrays that otherwise cool composure and the contrast sends shivers up Prompto’s spine. 

“You may very well be the prince of Niflheim, but I think it’s clear to all of us that Niflheim doesn’t represent you and what _you_ stand for. If that were the case, I don’t think you’d be in Insomnia at all, or even working on this project.” 

The fire in Ignis’ eyes, Prompto realizes, is not anger towards Prompto at all.

“If this person can’t see past the circumstances of your birth then they are not someone you should be concerning yourself with, But,” Ignis pushes his glasses up his nose and his demeanor changes into something more relaxed, “something tells me that this... _person_ , won’t have any issue with that.”

He sounds so _sure_ and suddenly Prompto’s feeling very overwhelmed and emotional, his brain searching for what to say.

But then the kettle whistles loudly and thankfully breaks the silence, snapping Prompto out of his impending breakdown. Ignis watches him for just a beat longer before he turns back toward the kitchen and removes the kettle from the stove, going through the motions of preparing their tea.

Prompto voices his thanks for the cup of chamomile that Ignis carefully places in his hands and he lets the mug warm his palms for a little. Ignis sits beside him on the couch this time, rather than across the table and Prompto finds that he enjoys the company. It helps him feel less...alone.

“Thank you,” he finally whispers and Ignis tuts.

“No need to thank me for being a friend and reminding you of your own self-worth.”

_A friend…_

Prompto smiles then, bringing the mug up to his mouth and gently blowing on his tea, watching the surface of it ripple as wispy clouds of steam fill his vision.

A few more moments of silence pass before Prompto decides to speak up again. “Can I ask how you and Gladio started going out?” He isn’t really sure why he asks that, because Ignis seems like a very private guy, at least from what Prompto can tell from their interactions so far.

He’s almost about to retract his question and apologize for being so nosey, but then Ignis snorts and takes a tentative sip of his tea before setting the mug down on the coffee table with a small clink. “It’s really a boring, stupid story.”

“I don’t mind!” Prompto blurts. “I like that kind of stuff. I used to read a lot of those 1 gil paperbacks back in Niflheim…” 

He laughs, pink tinting his cheeks and Ignis groans. “You and Gladiolus would get along swimmingly.”

“I can’t swim,” Prompto admits. 

Ignis blinks, but then rolls his eyes when he sees Prompto’s sly smirk.

“Do you want the story or not?”

“Yes please!”

The advisor gives him a wary look but indulges him anyways. “Gladiolus and I were born with our fates already prescribed to us,” he begins. Prompto tucks his legs underneath his butt and gets into the prime Story Listening™ position.

“He is an Amicitia, and I am a Scientia so we serve the royals as Shield and Advisor, respectively,” Ignis makes little gestures here and there and Prompto can’t help but find the quirk really endearing. “That being said, there has never been an instance of members of a Royal retinue ever dating within the Lucis Caelum rule, though I find it hard to believe that no one had ever fallen in love with their co-worker in the few hundred years that this family has ruled.”

Ignis pauses to pick up his mug and sip at his tea before he continues. “When you grow up together and work so closely like we did, it’s hard not to...notice things about the other person. You can imagine being a teenager and seeing a sweaty Gladio, muscles and tattoos on full display. Gods, it was like free porn.”

Prompto giggles behind his mug, noting the absolutely smitten look on Ignis’ face. It was sweet to see someone so obviously in love, but it also makes a dull ache throb in Prompto’s chest when he thinks about how he might never find that. Royalty married royalty, often at the expense of their own personal feelings. He knows of too many Kings and Queens who hated each other, but stayed together for the sake of their country and their bloodline. Who was Prompto to think that he’d be any different?

“Are you alright?”

Prompto jumps at the sudden question and guilt swarms him, especially since he _asked_ for Ignis’ story and then couldn’t even have the decency to listen without getting in his own head.

“Ye-Yeah! Just...thinking of what Gladio must have looked like at that age. Since, you know, he does look very...erm...fit, now.” His laugh is fake and he nearly cringes at what he must sound like right now but Ignis, beautiful, perceptive, smart as all hell _Ignis_ , takes pity on him.

“Trust me, he was just as handsome then as he is now. And my self esteem back then was...not as high as it was today, so I’d resigned to just pine for the rest of my life. And then one day Noctis decided to meddle.” Ignis says this with an exasperated tone but Prompto can hear the underlying fondness. “He’d told us to meet him at this new cafe downtown and after Gladio and I had arrived, Noctis sent another message telling us he wouldn’t be able to make it.”

“Let me guess. You two hit it off and spent the day laughing over coffee and expensive pastries?”

Ignis huffs. “Oh astrals no, it was a disaster. Gladiolus spilled hot coffee all over himself and nearly suffered third degree burns.” He sips his tea, completely unaffected by the horrified look Prompto is sporting.

“I had to rush him to my flat and get a potion to him in time before his skin melded with those ridiculous leather pants he wears and after arriving and ordering Gladiolus to remove his pants so I could administer first aid, we ended up fucking on the bathroom sink,” he says, matter of fact. 

“Oh,” Prompto blinks owlishly at him. It was one thing to hear Ignis curse and another to hear him say such...crass things. Prompto finds he likes this side of the advisor.

“Yes, we ended up admitting our feelings for each other after that. A bit backwards, probably, but we didn’t entirely care at the moment.” Ignis sets his now empty mug down and clasps his hands over one knee, smiling at Prompto. “ I will admit that we were terrified at first. We didn’t think we’d be allowed to have a relationship, but the King was very kind. He sat us down, along with his Shield who happens to be Gladiolus’ father, and we had a very long, very awkward talk.”

Ignis shudders and Prompto can’t help but laugh.

“In the end, they decided that as long as we didn’t let our relationship get in the way of our duty, and that we both swore that Noctis would come first no matter what, then they saw no reason to keep us apart. That was...astrals, two years ago? And we’ve been happy ever since.”

Prompto smiles, wide and genuine, for once not feeling like such a _fake_. “I’m glad you guys found each other. And uh, I’m sorry if you thought you had to keep your relationship a secret from me because of my background...I hope you know now that it’s totally okay if you want to be all gross about it.”

Ignis chuckles and pushes his glasses up his nose, just a hint of a blush on his cheeks. “Thank you, Prompto. And, as for your crush situation? Just try talking to them. Communication is key, you know.”

Prompto’s smile slowly fades and he looks down at his tea but his eyes aren’t really _seeing_.

“I don’t think the answer is in the bottom of your mug, Prompto,” Ignis says gently.

Prompto laughs, once, and shakes his head. “No, probably not. Thank you, for the advice, Ignis. I’ll...I’ll think about it,” he says.

Ignis stares at him for a long time and it makes Prompto a little nervous to be under such scrutiny, like a sample on a microscope. But then Ignis places his hand on Prompto’s knee and squeezes it, a smile back on his face.

“You do that.”

* * *

**Iggy [** Tuesday 12:25 pm **]** : Meet me at our usual spot at 1. I have a plan.

**Gladiolus [** Tuesday 12:32 pm **]** : >:D meddlin’ time?

**Iggy [** Tuesday 12:33 pm **]** : Meddling time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW!  
> I was absolutely _floored_ by the response I got with Chapter 1!  
> All your kudos, comments, and bookmarks seriously filled me with so much gratitude and warmth.  
> I hope you all enjoyed this Valentine's Day update and I'll be back with Chapter 3 next friday!
> 
> EDIT: Now with such cute freakin' [fanart](https://gaynoctgar.tumblr.com/post/190853767214/this-is-the-beginning-of-a-scene-from) by the lovely, wonderful, so so kind [Gaynoctgar](https://gaynoctgar.tumblr.com/). I can't say this enough but THANK YOU and you all should go follow her for more FFXV shenanigans and art!
> 
> [Follow me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/coffee_miik_tea)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is an intelligent man.
> 
> Ignis is not, however, privy to the intricacies of helping two clueless teenagers realize their feelings for each other. Or, as Gladiolus was currently telling him over the stack of paperwork at his desk, “You ain’t so good at this, Iggy.”
> 
> “Well excuse me if I haven’t kept up on the current ‘For Dummies’ literature,” Ignis scoffs. “Do you think they have a book about setting up a rendezvous between your charge and his royal crush? Because if so I’d be wholly enlightened.” His voice is thick with sarcasm, but Gladiolus still blinks at him and his hand very subtly reaches into his pocket for his phone.
> 
> “Don’t look that up.”
> 
> Gladiolus’ hand slowly retreats and Ignis has to remind himself that Gladiolus is also an intelligent man.
> 
> Sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( TW// Physical Violence in the form of a face slap, and implied homophobia/homophobic language ))
> 
> _Don't care what is written in your history_  
>  _As long as you're here with me_

**> Friday, September 27th <**

Ignis is a smart man.

After all, his job literally requires that he possess some modicum of intelligence in order to advise Lucis’ future king and considering that Lucis’ future king is none other than one Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ignis definitely needs all the braincells he can get.

Ignis is an  _ intelligent _ man.

Ignis is not, however, privy to the intricacies of helping two clueless teenagers realize their feelings for each other. Or, as Gladiolus was currently telling him over the stack of paperwork at his desk, “You ain’t so good at this, Iggy.”

“Well excuse  _ me _ if I haven’t kept up on the current ‘For Dummies’ literature,” Ignis scoffs. “Do you think they have a book about setting up a rendezvous between your charge and his royal crush? Because if so I’d be wholly enlightened.” His voice is thick with sarcasm, but Gladiolus still blinks at him and his hand very subtly reaches into his pocket for his phone.

“Don’t look that up.”

Gladiolus’ hand slowly retreats and Ignis has to remind himself that Gladiolus is also an intelligent man.

Sometimes.

“Look, Igs,”— Ignis scowls at the pet name— “Maybe you’re just going about this all wrong.”

That was an understatement.

All week Ignis had been trying, and failing, to set up a meet cute between Noctis and Prompto but each day was a different disaster and he was at his wits end. 

It started on Wednesday.

He and Gladiolus had been sitting in a cafe for almost three hours and they had to watch, with utter disdain, the complete missed connection of two idiots. 

You see, the plan  _ was  _ to have Noctis and Prompto both show up at a cafe where Gladiolus and Ignis would suddenly have to leave,  _ oh astrals our apologies, please have a scone on us! _ But life wasn’t always so cyclical. 

First, Noctis wasn’t late. Which Ignis hadn’t been anticipating considering he’d told Prompto to come an hour later than he’d told Noctis. It should have been bloody brilliant! Except for the part where Noctis arrived on time for once and Ignis nearly throttled him on the spot for being punctual the one time he wasn’t supposed to be. They managed to convince him to sit inside the cafe for an hour, with promises of buying him his favorite muffin and a drink and playing a few rounds of King’s Knight, but anyone who has ever sat in a cafe before knows just how drab it could be after an hour of pretending to sip at the dregs of your drink.

Second, Prompto  _ was  _ late. He had sent a hasty text to Ignis apologizing for his tardiness but that the car they had arranged for him to take broke down and was in need of repairs but he’d try to get there as soon as possible.

_ Well, that’s not too horrible _ , Ignis had thought. They could work around that! Ignis would just have to send Noctis back to Citadel, perhaps ask him to retrieve the spare glasses Ignis left in Regalia which was, conveniently, in the garage where Prompto would be waiting on repairs.

That would have been a wonderful idea, had Prompto not shown up on the back of Nyx’s motorcycle minutes after Noctis had left the cafe. Apparently, Nyx had been leaving when he caught Prompto looking  _ like a depressed Chocobo _ , Nyx’s words not Ignis’, and he decided to show mercy and take Prompto for a ride. So then they were stuck ordering  _ another  _ round of coffee and pastries and talking politics with Prompto for  _ another _ hour. 

By the time they finished, Ignis and Gladiolus were full of coffee and carbs and the two idiots were none the wiser that it was supposed to be a  _ setup _ .

And then Thursday came around.

Thursday ended with Ignis drenched in mall fountain water, half a pretzel stuffed into the back of his pants, and missing a shoe. Oh and Noctis and Prompto literally walked past each other without knowing.

He doesn’t want to talk about it.

So now he’s currently brainstorming ideas during his lunch break with Gladiolus, who has yet to be helpful.

“Pray tell, Gladiolus...what is the  _ right _ way to go about this? Because my clothes still smell like chlorine and mustard from yesterday and I’ve washed them three times. Three times, Gladiolus,” Ignis shudders but Gladiolus rolls his eyes.

“You’re trying too hard, specs. Your plans are too convoluted and that’s why they aren’t panning out.”

“The coffee shop was not my fault. Though I will admit yesterday’s plans were...a  _ bit _ detailed.”

Gladiolus fixes him with a flat stare. “You rented out a petting zoo and almost got electrocuted by a coeurl. I don’t think that’s just ‘a bit’.”

“Semantics, Gladiolus. If you’re just going to lecture me then you can leave,” Ignis flaps his hand towards the door and Gladiolus rolls his eyes.

“What I’m trying to say is maybe this is a lot simpler than you’re making it. They’re teenage boys. What do teenage boys like?”

“...I don’t think you want me to answer that—”

“Pizza! Pizza and video games,” Gladiolus interrupts, holding up his palms and looking all too exasperated.

“Oh,” Ignis says, as if the answer was in front of him the whole time. “ _ Oh _ .”

* * *

Noctis nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears a heavy knock at his front door. It’s kind of late and he wasn’t expecting any company, hence the dark room, video games, and very stylish stained sweatpants and crop top combo he was currently wearing.

He carefully sets his switch down on the couch and tiptoes on bare feet to the hallway, peeking at his entryway. The banging on the door gets louder and causes Noctis to flinch, his hand tingling with blue energy. He’s just about to summon a weapon from his armiger when he hears a voice yell out from the other side.

“Open up, Princess! My hands are getting tired carrying all this food!”

Noctis blinks and groans, flipping on the hallway lights and padding to the front door. When he opens it, he makes sure he’s sporting his infamous scowl. “Don’t you have like, a keycard or some shit? Y’know, in case something happens to me?” Noctis grouses. 

Bags of snacks are unceremoniously dumped into his arms and he gasps, fumbling to hold them all without dropping it.

“Yeah well my hands were full. Go put that stuff away, Iggy and Prom are on their way up with pizza.”

Noctis freezes, bags of chips halfway to falling in the crook of his arm. “Wait. Did you say Prompto? Prompto is coming? Prompto is  _ here _ ?” he squeaks.

Gladio rolls his eyes and jerks his head towards the kitchen, slipping his shoes off. “Yeah, I did. Ignis saw him cooped up in the royal library looking like his brain was about to jump out of his head if he had to read another history book. So he asked him to come along.” Gladio raises a brow. “That okay with you, princess?”

Noctis nods his head mechanically and walks towards the kitchen. “Uh huh, uhuh, cool, coolcoolcool. I just need to uh—” He dumps the bags of snacks on the counter, heedless of the soda cans rolling off the granite top, and starts to pick up all the dirty clothes and trash that's decorating his apartment.

Gladio jumps to catch the runaway snacks before they can fall off the counter, a relieved sigh escaping his lips as he sets them back upright.

It’s almost comical how fast Noctis zips through his apartment, chucking paper plates and napkins in the garbage and balling up t-shirts and boxers and throwing them into the hamper by his bathroom. He shoots Gladio a withering glare when he laughs at his expense because it really  _ isn’t _ funny, but before he can say as much he hears a knock on his living room door frame.

“Uh, hi, the door was open and Ignis said it was okay to...come…” Prompto’s words trail off, his eyes seemingly glued to Noctis’ exposed midriff but Noctis can’t breathe. Prompto and Ignis are standing in his living room with boxes of pizza and Prompto looks…

Wow.

He’s wearing this impossibly tight pair of ripped white skinny jeans with just enough distress that Noctis can see his thighs through the fabric. His black t-shirt has a faded Cactuar design and oh  _ god _ Noctis thinks he might just lose it when he sees a bit of eyeliner smudged under Prompto’s eyes that really make the blue  _ pop _ . Noctis is pretty sure he’s died when he catches a glimpse of silver in Prompto’s ears.

“You have piercings?” he asks dumbly, still unable to move from the middle of the room. 

Prompto’s eye’s snap up from where they were staring and Noctis finally remembers that he’s still in his rumpled lounge clothes. Prompto must think he looks like such a  _ slob _ .

Ignis gingerly takes the pizza from Prompto’s loose grasp, setting the boxes on the kitchen counter and whispering to Gladio but Noctis’ attention is still on the blond.

“Oh! Uhm, yeah. I take them out when I’m at the Citadel but I was worried about the holes closing up and I figured it would be okay to wear them here…?”

“Yeah! Y-Yeah, yep, that's cool, that’s super cool. Uhm, can you just uh…” Noctis doesn’t even finish his sentence before he turns and books it to his bedroom, the door slamming with a bit more force than he intends but whatever. He flops down belly first onto his mattress, bounces a few times, then stuffs his face into his pillow and screams for exactly three seconds before he stands up. 

_ Okay, freak out time over, now to be the epitome of calm _ . 

When he steps back out into the living room he’s no longer in the ratty pajamas he was comfortably spending his friday night in, but rather a nice pair of jeans and an old band t-shirt. He even manages to wrestle his atrocious bed-head into a semi decent bun tied at the nape of his neck, a few tendrils very delicately framing his face.

Gladio snorts when he sees him but Ignis gives him a swift elbow to the ribs and that shuts him up pretty quickly. The three of them are crowded around the granite top that separates the kitchen from the living room, open boxes of pizza and red solo cups abound.

“You know, people usually call before they come over. I could have been doing something,” Noctis huffs, aiming for casual as he wanders over to the kitchen to inspect the food.

Ignis is the one to snort this time. “No offense, Noct, but your idea of ‘doing something’ is exactly what you were doing when we came. Playing video games in the dark.”

Noctis grumbles something along the lines of  _ ‘that’s still doing something’  _ but he cuts his losses and grabs a slice of pizza instead. “They drag you here against your will?” Noctis asks after swallowing, looking towards Prompto.

“Huh? Oh! Uh no, I wanted to come. Or, well, Ignis invited me and I thought it was better than reading about the History of Insomnia’s Wall. Err, not that that’s not interesting, but uh…”

“It’s super boring, it’s okay, you can say it,” Gladio chimes.

“Oh gods,” Prompto sighs and his shoulders visibly relax. “ _ So _ boring.”

They all laugh and Noctis can feel himself easing up a little. Maybe this won’t be so bad after all.

“C’mon, Noct. I’m gonna cream your ass at Moogle Kart.” Gladio takes a box of pizza and a liter of soda to the living room as Ignis crinkles his nose.

“Could you possibly phrase that differently?”

“Nope!” 

Noctis isn’t even paying attention, fully focused instead on hooking up his switch to the TV so he could defend his honor. “You’re playing too, Specs. And Prompto you can be our fourth.”

Prompto plops down on the floor of the living room and looks up at the screen, eyes shining in the reflection of the light. “Okay but I have to warn you, I am kind of the best at Moogle Kart.”

Noctis gives him a scandalized look, one hand clutched over his chest. “You come into  _ my _ apartment and insult me like this?”

Prompto’s eyes widen for a second and he looks like he’s about to apologize but Noctis grins. “Looks like we’ll just have to find out who the real King of the Kart is.”

Prompto blinks once and then he’s cackling, hunching over and clutching his stomach. “Oh my— haaaaaaah, oh my gods, that was  _ so _ bad!”

Noctis grunts and shoves at his arm, handing him one of his switch remotes. 

“Shut up, it was the best I could come up.”

“I like ‘Master of the Moogle’ better,” Prompto supplies once he gets his breath back and that gets a snicker out of Ignis.

It should be scary how easily they both kind of fall into this camaraderie but...it isn’t. If anything, Noctis is relieved. Even if they can’t date, Noctis would be extremely happy with a friendship. Hell, they might even be best friends at this rate.

“Alright kids, come on. Get ready to get creamed,” Gladio grins, even after Ignis smacks him in the face with a couch cushion.

Hours fly by after that and as it turns out, Prompto was really fucking good at Moogle Kart, but Noctis was too. They were constantly competing for 1st and 2nd place, while Ignis maintained a steady 3rd and Gladio was almost always coming in 11th or 12th.

“What happened to creaming us?” Noctis had asked after his second win and was rewarded with a smack to the forehead with an empty soda bottle. Then  _ that _ started a pillow fight, much to Ignis’ chagrin, and the game was altogether abandoned.

Now, they were down to only half a pizza left and Gladio was drinking Sprite straight from the bottle. The four were talking about random things, like what the weather was like in Niflheim, how often it rained in Insomnia, how many slices of pizza Noctis could eat and still be able to warp without puking. You know, just some idle chit-chat and friendly banter. 

But then during a very heated argument about the most superior Pop-Tart flavor (it’s S’mores and Noctis will take that opinion to his grave), Ignis and Gladio’s phones both start to beep and Noctis feels himself tense up. Dual messages like that usually spelled trouble for Noctis.

Ignis pulls his phone out first and glances at the messages, sighing before sitting up. “Don’t worry, highness,” Ignis soothes, already privy to Noctis’ anxieties. “It’s nothing important. Pelna wants to go over some new protocols, it seems.”

“This late?” Noctis asks, skeptically. 

Gladio shrugs in response and stands up, already tossing some of their garbage. “You know Pelna. Bastard always needs to go through things the moment it pops into that head of his. We won’t be too long. Don’t finish the rest of the pizza until we get back,” Gladio points a finger at Noctis who bites the air at him in response.

“No promises.”

“Uh, should I go back with you guys?” Prompto asks meekly from his place on the couch.

“No no, this won’t take long. We’ll be back before you know it,” Ignis reassures him. He makes sure he has his keys and his jacket before they leave, the front door shutting and the lock clicking into place.

It’s awkwardly quiet for a little while, neither boy knowing what to do or say.

“So do you—

“What’s it like—”

They both talk at the same time before stopping and then they both erupt into laughter.

“You first,” Noctis insists.

“I was just going to ask what it was like to live on your own. Ignis told me on the way here that you moved out of the Citadel when you were 16? That had to have been scary.”

Noctis shrugs and looks towards the windows lining his wall. He has a pretty great view of Insomnia’s skyline and right now they can see all the lights of the city, along with the distant shimmering of the wall that was protecting them.

“Not really. I mean, living in the Citadel was...suffocating. I felt like I didn’t have any privacy and there was always someone within fifty feet of me ready to tell me what to do, how to act...So I begged my dad to let me have my own apartment. A place I could run away to, you know? Where I didn’t have to be  _ prince _ Noctis…I could just be me.” He smiles sheepishly up at Prompto. “Sounds kind of bratty, doesn’t it?”

“No! No, not at all. I totally get it. I wish I could do the same thing,” Prompto admits, playing with the leather cuff around his wrist.

“Why can’t you?” Noctis questions and Prompto just shrugs.

“Dad says he wants me to stay nearby. That it’s part of my duty as prince to live and breathe the same air that those who came before me did...or something like that, I don’t know.” He waves his hand vaguely. “What were you going to ask?”

“Huh?”

“When we both started talking. You were going to ask something too?”

“Oh, yeah...I was just going to ask if you liked it here, so far. I know it’s only been a month but I think that’s probably enough time to have an impression of somewhere.”

Prompto perks up. “I love it here! Insomnia is such a cool city and I’ve taken a million photos of just architecture alone. Leide was also really awesome and I’m excited to see the Duscae region next week. Ignis said it’s much greener than Leide.”

The pure excitement on Prompto’s face makes Noctis so weak and he can’t help but smile. “Yeah, it’s really pretty. You’ll love it, I think.”

Prompto matches his smile and leans back against the couch cushions, looking around the apartment curiously. “So your dad didn’t mind you living alone?”

Noctis barks a laugh. “Oh gods no, he hated it. He had like, a million conditions before he’d even consider it. Ignis basically had to promise to be my nanny  _ and _ maid before my dad agreed.”

“Is Ignis here a lot? I kind of noticed that he has his own key.”

“Mhm,” he hums. “Him and Gladio do. Another condition of my dad’s.” He rolls his eyes. “Their keys are only supposed to be used in case of emergencies but they both just use them whenever. They even have overnight bags stashed away in my guest room too. But I still think that’s better than living at the Citadel.”   


Prompto nods along in agreement and the silence returns but it’s a little less awkward this time around. More...comfortable. So, Noctis decides to give in to his more carnal desires and lets his eyes wander Prompto, taking in the piercings, eyeliner, the curve of his muscle…

“I didn’t think you’d be allowed to get piercings,” he says. “Niflheim is kind of strict about that stuff, aren’t they?”

Prompto glances back to Noctis and absentmindedly reaches up, playing with the industrial piercing in his left ear. “It was kind of my one act of rebellion, you know? My dad and I were fighting over something stupid and I just...ran out. Kept walking around Gralea until I found this tattoo and piercing shop and just...went ham.” 

“What were you fighting about?”

Prompto stills and Noctis backtracks immediately. “Y-You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Icy blue eyes pierce right through Noctis and he almost winces, feeling a twist in his heart...but Prompto’s gaze softens and he lets out a quiet breath. “My dad was trying to set me up with this girl,” he nearly whispers and Noctis has to strain to hear it. 

But his stomach sinks at the admittance and he wishes he never asked. Noctis doesn’t want to hear this. He doesn’t want to hear about how Prompto was going on dates with girls, he doesn’t want to think about— 

“She was the daughter of some Altissian dignitary, I don’t even remember. But I agreed because I wanted to make him happy, y’know?” He tugs at his fingers, cracking his knuckles and looking anywhere but at Noctis. 

Noctis stays quiet, lets him process his sentences in peace, even as his own heart clenches.

“He threw this big party. Biggest we’d had in years, probably. Invited practically all of Eos.” Prompto smiles, eyes lost in thought. “Well, turns out this girl had a brother. And he uh, he came too. So, we’re all standing around in our sad excuse for a dining hall and I don’t even know where the girl was at this point. Bathroom maybe?” he shrugs, his fingernails now picking a bit at his leather cuff.

“I remember he put his hand on my arm, the brother, and he ended up asking me if I wanted to dance. And I wanted to...I really wanted to.” There’s a crack in his voice and Noctis can feel the sting of tears behind his own eyes. It didn’t take a genius to know where this was going but the pain around Noctis’ heart still stays, now for a different reason.

“Before I even had the chance to answer he was being pulled away and my dad was headed right for me. I’ll never forget the look in his eyes, the way he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to the side, asking me what I thought I was doing ‘ _ fraternizing with that boy _ ’.” Prompto puts his hands up in air quotes and scoffs, wiping at his nose with the back of his hand and sniffing.

“I was so...angry and so embarrassed that I just blurted out ‘I’m bisexual!’. And uh...he smacked me right across the face. In front of everyone. Told me I was confused and that no son of his would be a…” he shifts, bounces his leg, looks away.

Noctis feels sick.

“So I left. I walked right out and ended up at that piercing shop. I don’t even know why I went back home the next day but I did and my dad was furious...so I told him I’d forget about the whole conversation. I’d apologize to the girl and her family and everyone else I embarrassed him in front of, and in return I wanted to keep the piercings.”

“What did he say?” Noctis is surprised to hear himself ask, in a voice much too hoarse.

“He said as long as I agreed to meet and marry some new girl then he’d put it behind us as well. And...that was the end of the conversation.”

It’s quiet.

For a while, no one says anything. Prompto won’t even look at Noctis but Noctis can’t tear his eyes away from him.

Prompto is shaking, fidgeting, chewing his thumbnail. 

And then.

Noctis snaps.

He doesn’t quite know where his sudden surge of confidence comes from but before he knows it he’s out of his recliner and hunched over the couch, holding Prompto in a very tight hug.

“I am  _ so _ sorry,” he whispers fiercely. He hears Prompto gasp, can feel him tense under his arms, but then he feels hands sliding up his sides and around his back. Prompto hugs him too, just as tight, but still shakes like a leaf.

“It’s such bullshit,” Noctis spits. “And you deserve so much better. You deserve a dad who loves you and accepts you. You should be able to be who you want to be and not have to pretend for anyone's sake, not even your country’s.” Noctis pulls back and cups Prompto’s cheeks. His face is a little red and blotchy but Noctis doesn’t care.

He looks him right in the eyes and speaks clearly, “You’re perfect the way you are. And no one can take that away from you. Not your dad, not Niflheim,  _ no one _ , you hear me?” Noctis knows he’s echoing the conversation his father had with him those few years back but if it was good enough for him he figures it’s good enough for Prompto too.

Prompto’s eyes flick back and forth between Noctis’ and Noctis starts to worry that maybe he went too far, maybe he was too passionate about this and totally freaked Prompto out but—

Well—

It only takes a second, and then suddenly there’s lips on his. They’re a little chapped and they don’t quite line up properly and their noses smush together almost painfully but Noctis can’t find it in his heart to care because  _ Prompto _ is  _ kissing _ him.

And then he’s not. 

Noctis opens his eyes to see that Prompto has pulled away and looks absolutely mortified.

“I’m so sorry, oh my gods, I don’t know why I did that. I mean I do, because you’re so nice and really cute and no one has ever stood up for me before and oh my gods you probably don’t even  _ like _ guys and—”

“Prompto?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m gay. I’m  _ so  _ gay.”

Prompto blinks.

A pause. 

“ _ Oh _ ,” he breathes and that’s all he needs apparently because then he’s surging forward and kissing Noctis again, this time tilting his head so their noses don’t smash together. Prompto groans into his mouth and his hands are everywhere. In Noctis’ hair, on his neck, running up and down his forearms, then back in his hair, pulling his bun free so he can really grip on and  _ tug _ .

Noctis sighs against his lips and Prompto takes him by surprise by sliding his tongue between them but hey, he’s not complaining. It’s hot and messy and Noctis can’t remember the last time he had a kiss this amazing.

Oh, that’s right, never.

He isn’t sure how much time passes by but he can feel his back start to ache from hunching over the couch and spit is starting to slide down his chin which is objectively not that sexy given the situation so it’s with great reluctance and self control that he pulls back, breathing hot air over Prompto’s mouth.

“That was, uh…”

“Wow,” Prompto supplies and Noctis huffs amusedly, nodding his head.

“Yeah, wow...where did you learn to kiss like that?”

“Uh…” 

Noctis can feel the heat on Prompto’s cheeks rather than see it and he grins. “Prompto Aldercapt, do you watch  _ kissing  _ tutorials?”

Prompto groans and shoves Noctis away, turning his burning face into his shoulder. “I had to learn from somewhere!”

Noctis cackles and flops down on the couch next to him, a wide grin on his face.

“What about you, huh?” Prompto asks and Noctis shrugs.

“I’ve kissed a few guys from school but that’s about it.”

Prompto frowns. “You mean you’ve never had a boyfriend?”

Noctis shakes his head. “Nah...they all wanted to date the  _ prince _ , not me. So nothing ever stuck.”

“They missed out,” Prompto murmurs and Noctis glances up at him, a small smile on his face. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Prompto turns and faces him, reaching out to grab his hand and twining their fingers together.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“When...did  _ you _ know you were gay? You don’t have to answer if it’s too personal.”

Noctis snorts. “You just spilled your story to me and we made out for like...10 minutes. I think this falls under the ‘not too personal’ category.”

“You know what I mean,” Prompto huffs.

Noctis smiles and tilts his head back, staring at the ceiling.

“Yeah...It uhm...It wasn’t as...traumatic as yours, honestly.”

“Tell me anyways,” Prompto says.

So he does. He tells Prompto all about how he was supposed to marry Princess Lunafreya Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae. Their engagement had been set in stone before Noctis could even walk and so many people were counting on this marriage strictly for political reasons. They saw it as a chance to combine two great nations and solidify a stronger military...But when he and Lunafreya were playing in fields of sylleblossoms, Noctis could only ever think about wanting to play with her brother, Ravus, instead.

“Was he cute?” 

“Oh gods, Prom he was so cute. He was tall and only a couple years older than me. And he had this silvery hair that he was growing out, it was so unfair.”

Prompto giggles and burrows his face into Noctis’ shoulder. “What did Princess Lunafreya say?”

Noctis flaps his hand vaguely. “Luna would just laugh and she’d tell me about a cute prince she met from another region.”

He goes quiet for a bit after that, thinking about how he wanted to say this next part. Prompto doesn’t prod him though and Noctis really can’t describe just how thankful he is for that.

“I...came out to my dad when I was 13 and instead of being exiled, which was like my biggest fear—” 

Prompto chokes. “I’m sorry, wait, exiled? Like, full Kovu and musical sequence from The Lion King 2?”

“YES! Exactly like that!” 

Prompto squeaks out a laugh. “Noctis, does Insomnia even do that?”

Noctis cheeks turn bright pink and he groans, shoving a pillow in Prompto’s face. “No, but I didn’t know that!” Noctis is laughing too though and he’s kind of glad because he can feel the nerves slowly oozing from his body. “Gladio still makes fun of me for that.”

Prompto nudges the pillow away and chuckles. “Okay okay, I’m sorry for interrupting, continue.”

Noctis has a pout on his face but his lips are quivering with restrained laughter and Prompto sees right through him. He leans over and kisses Noctis again, softer, sweeter, and Noctis wants to memorize this feeling for the rest of his life. 

But Prompto pulls away and settles back into Noctis’ side with his head under Noctis’ chin. 

“No more interruptions?”

“My lips are sealed,” Prompto says and zips his mouth shut.

“Somehow I doubt that,” Noctis mutters and then gasps when Prompto playfully jabs his ribs. “Alright, alright!”

He gets a little more comfortable on the couch before continuing. “After telling him, my dad basically wrapped me up in his arms and said that it was okay. We could figure out a way to make things work. That above all else, my happiness was more important than family lines and political marriages. But the council...they didn’t agree.” Noctis frowns. “They said it’s better to keep it a secret and that there’s no reason to flaunt my sexuality or whatever.”

“I bet they wouldn’t have had any objections if you wanted to get married to some girl.”

“That’s what I said. But in the end, their votes overruled mine and so we agreed to keep it secret unless absolutely necessary.” 

“Looks like we both got the crappy end of the stick with this, huh.”

Noctis hums and gently drags his fingers down Prompto’s arm, feeling it prick with goosebumps. “Maybe...but I think I lucked out with meeting you so...it kind of all makes up for it.”

He can’t see his face but he can feel Prompto smiling against him and it makes Noctis want to lean over and kiss him again, kiss him till he’s breathless, till he’s hot and bothered and begging for more, but of course, his front door opens right at that moment and in walk Ignis and Gladio.

Noctis quickly shoots up and launches himself back into the recliner across the couch but his friends are already grinning.

“Gladiolus,” Ignis starts, holding his palm out, “You owe me 200 gil.”

* * *

The alarm clock reads 4:02 AM when Noctis shoots up in bed, suddenly wide awake.

“There was no emergency meeting with Pelna!” he shouts in realization and he can hear Gladio cackling in the guest room next to him.

* * *

**> Wednesday, October 2nd <**

“Uhm...red. My turn.”

Noctis blinks up at the ceiling then turns his head to look at Prompto’s profile. “Red is a  _ color, _ not a flavor.”

Prompto hums around the lollipop in his mouth before grabbing the stick and pulling it out with a wet ‘pop’, waving it at Noctis. “What would  _ your _ answer be?”

Noctis rolls over onto his side and takes the lollipop into his own mouth, flopping back down and pressing it against the inside of his cheek to speak. “Strawberry, duh.”

“Dude  _ gross, _ that has my spit like all over it.”

“ _ Dude _ I’ve kissed you, your spit has already been all over my mouth.”

Prompto huffs and turns his head away to hide his blush. “Whatever. And also, that’s what I said. Red.”

“Red does not equal strawberry,” Noctis mumbles, trying not to drool all over himself. Prompto turns and grabs the stick, waits for him to loosen his jaw, then yoinks the lollipop back out.

“So your answer to ‘What’s your favorite sour patch kids flavor’ would be  _ strawberry?! _ ”

“That’s what flavor the red ones are!”

Prompto pouts, his bottom lip looking full and shiny and a little red from the candy he’s been sucking on for the last 10 minutes and Noctis desperately wants to nibble on it. “Only you know that.”

“Pretty sure lots of people know that, Prom. I think it even says it on the box.”

Prompto makes a noncommittal noise and lays back down against Noctis’ bed, his legs swaying above him as he thinks of a question. 

It had been a little less than a week since their first kiss in his apartment and Noctis was kind worried things might have been awkward between them but honestly? Everything had just been...good.

Better than good.

And Noctis knew,  _ he knew _ , that they really needed to have a talk about what they were going to define their budding relationship as. Was it even a relationship? Friends with benefits? A fling while Prompto was visiting and then he’d leave and they’d never talk about it again?

Prompto had started coming over more, under the guise of planning for the next trip, and the two would sit around and play video games or ask each other stupid questions and laugh at each others stupid answers and Noctis kept telling himself to talk to Prompto, to really  _ talk _ to him, but, well...Prompto would scoot closer when they’d play and then their shoulders would touch and that would send shivers up Noctis’ spine then one thing would lead to another and maybe sometimes they’d kiss.

Maybe they’d kiss a lot.

Noctis wasn’t complaining. He really really  _ really  _ liked kissing Prompto and if the noises he was constantly making were any indication, Noctis was pretty sure Prompto really liked it too. And he was getting better at it every time. Not that Prompto was never good at it to start with but Noctis swears his nose still feels sore from how hard Prompto smushed them together when they first kissed. 

But.

That also meant that they were kissing instead of talking and Noctis wasn’t sure how much longer they could go on without bringing up the logistics of what they were to each other. He also was fucking scared of talking about it. Because if he wanted to be boyfriends but Prompto didn’t want that then would Noctis be able to cope?

_ Well, that’s a problem for another day,  _ Noctis’ brain unhelpfully supplies.

“Oh! I’ve got a good one~” Prompto coos, sitting up and pulling the lollipop out of his mouth once more. “Okay, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, that’s totally your choice.”

Noctis narrows his eyes and searches Prompto's face for foul play. “Go on…”

“Have you ever had any uhhh... _ dreams _ about any of the Kingsglaive or Crownsguard?”

Noctis wrinkles his nose but he can feel the heat starting to creep up on his face.

“Oh my gods you totally have!” Prompto exclaims and raises his hands above his head in victory.

“Just like one time! And it was when I was going through puberty so it doesn’t count,” Noctis whines, desperately trying to hide his face behind his hands.

Prompto’s hands wrap around his wrists though and try to pry them away from his face.

“Come oooooooon, just tell meeeeee~”

Noctis sighs and peers up at Prompto through thick lashes. “Promise you won’t laugh?”

“Pinky promise,” Prompto states and holds out his pinky. Noctis rolls his eyes but links his own pinky with Prompto’s and gives it a little squeeze.

“It was...Nyx. We had been sparring together one day when Gladio was out sick and...when I went to sleep that night my brain just...decided he was gonna be plastered all over my dream. So I woke up covered in my own….yeah.”

There’s a brief silence and Noctis can see Prompto is biting the inside of his cheek. 

He sighs heavily and closes his eyes, waving his hand vaguely. “Fiiiine, you can laugh.”

Prompto lets out a very loud cackle and has to grab onto Noctis’ bed to keep from falling over. Noctis snatches the pillow from underneath his own head and smacks it against Prompto’s side but he can feel laughter bubbling up in his own throat.

“You said you wouldn’t laugh!”

“You said I could!”

Noctis scoffs. “Yeah but only because you looked like you were about five seconds away from exploding. Whatever, it’s normal, all guys have gay wet dreams about their ‘glaives,” he says matter-of-factly.

Prompto is still breathless with laughter but he pats Noctis’ shoulder and gives him a solemn nod in agreement. “Uhuh, haaaaah, yeah, they sure do, buddy.”

Noctis laughs and can’t resist the urge to turn over and lay a soft kiss on Prompto’s freckled nose.

A giggle. “Gross.”

“Yeah.”

…

…

…

“Hey, Noct?”

“Hm?”

The sheets rustle as Prompto moves around and suddenly he’s straddling Noctis’ lap, his lollipop long gone. Noctis briefly thinks he should ask where it went but he feels hot breath against his neck and yeah, no, his brain is off and another part of him is very much  _ on _ .

“I don’t wanna ask questions anymore,” Prompto whispers, punctuating his statement with a kiss to Noctis’ neck.

So they don’t.

  
  


* * *

  
  


**> Saturday Morning, October 12th <**

Noctis is always surprised when the dusty landscape of Leide changes into the thick green forests of Duscae, seemingly in the blink of an eye. 

Once they pass through the Norduscaen blockade, a crumpled old reminder of the wars, the road opens up and tall trees surround them, starting off small and leafy but blooming into thick trunks that tower over them and occasionally blot out the sun. Noctis likes the patterns that the shadows leave on his skin.

After a lot of nagging and the promise to buy him a week’s worth of Ebony, Ignis relents to Noctis’ whining and lowers the Regalia’s hood, allowing fresh air to whip past them. It threatens to dislodge Noctis’ carefully crafted ponytail but it’s holding, for now. He does have to keep pushing tendrils back behind his ears but it’s a small price to pay, especially now that he knows how much Prompto likes seeing his bare neck.

He still remembers how he came about that knowledge, during a short but sweet makeout session a few days before when they were  _ supposed  _ to be packing for their trip. Prompto had complained that Noctis’ hair kept getting in the way so, naturally, Noctis offered to go get it cut. But of course, Prompto had wailed and waxed poetic about how just the  _ act _ of Noctis tying it up was enough to set his loins ablaze...or something like that, Noctis was too busy laughing to pay attention.

Needless to say,  _ he  _ was not complaining when Prompto offered to tie it up for him and then spent almost half an hour worshipping the nape of his neck and ensuring Noctis would be hard for the rest of eternity just thinking about it. 

He clears his throat and shifts in the back seat, crossing one leg over the other.

Anyways!

Speaking of Prompto, Noctis found that he really couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. He was sitting in the front like the last time, squirming around to try and take a picture of practically every tree, bush, and sign they passed. At some point he gets up on his knees to lean against the windshield and Ignis has to tug him back down by the seat of his pants, chastising him about proper seat belt etiquette.

Noctis snickers behind his hand, but there’s a fondness behind it. 

“How much further, Igs? My legs are getting cramped back here,” Gladio sighs, strong hands kneading at his thighs.

“Not much. There’s a rest area up ahead, perhaps another five minutes. We can stop there and stretch for a few.”

Noctis leans over the center console and tugs at a strand of Prompto’s hair which earns him a less than excited squawk from the blond. 

“Show me the pictures you took, loser.”

Prompto, hair pulling already forgotten, smiles bright and hands over his camera. “Iggy was right when he said it was greener here. It’s soooooo nice. Not that Leide wasn’t nice but it’s like...it’s like being in a whole ‘nother world! And it’s cooler here too. Temperature wise, I mean.”

Ignis hums in agreement. “Duscae does have a nicer climate, thanks to the forests. Though the closer inward, towards Lestallum and the Disc, the temperatures get much more sultry. Good for wildlife, horrible for humans.”

“I dunno, I kinda like the heat,” Prompto smiles wistfully. “Niflheim is freezing all the time it’s like I forget what the sun feels like.”

“Yeah, you won’t be saying that when it’s hotter than Ifrit’s balls and you’re soaked with sweat in places you didn’t even  _ know  _ could sweat.” Noctis hands his camera back with a shudder, catching Prompto’s expectant look.

“The photos are great, Prom.” Noctis’ smile is small and kind and reserved just for him and the appreciative look Prompto gives him in return means the world to Noctis.

“Ugh, Iggy, the sap radiating off these two is gonna suffocate me. Are we there yet?” Gladio whines uncharacteristically and Noctis punches his arm, starting an impromptu backseat slap fight. Noctis can distantly hear the sound of a camera shutter clicking.

“Yes yes, calm down. We’re here.” Ignis flicks his blinker and pulls over to the right into a small rest station. There’s a couple gas pumps, a convenience store, and a Crow’s Nest with a few seating areas outside.

There’s a chorus of groans as the group all stretch their tired legs and pop their stiff backs.

They had left Insomnia early the previous morning but got caught in a bit of construction traffic and then ended up pulling into Hammerhead with a flat tire. Thankfully, Cindy had been able to fix it but that meant staying at the Three Z’s in Longwythe again and adding an additional day to their travel. Ignis had wanted to leave early again this morning and even booked a room with two beds for the four to share, ensuring there would be no funny business, but Noctis had convinced Prompto to sneakily stay up playing King’s Knight well into the morning so needless to say, they left much later than planned and spent longer in the car than they needed to.

“Igniiiiiis,” Noctis starts in his telltale whine but Ignis silences him with a look over the rim of his glasses.

“No, we are not stopping for lunch. We’re already running behind schedule thanks to your royal highnesses. We need to be at... _ you know who’s,” _ his voice lowers to a conspiratorial whisper, “in an hour. We can eat when we get there.”

Noctis pouts and Ignis rolls his eyes, extracting 30 gil from his wallet. “You can buy snacks while I fill up the tank.”

He grins and reaches for the bill but Ignis holds it up out of reach and clicks his tongue. “And remember to keep your hands to yourself,” he murmurs, only for Noctis’ ears.

Noctis feels anger bubbling in his chest, rising hot and bitter in the back of his mouth. “I  _ know _ ,” he growls and snatches the money from Ignis’ hand. He turns to walk away but Ignis grabs his elbow and tugs him back.

“Highness, I’m not saying it to be cruel. It’s for your and Prompto’s safety, you know this.” 

Noctis groans, dragging his hands down his flustered face in an attempt to calm down. He knows Ignis is right and he knows that he’s just doing his job as an advisor but...but it all just felt so  _ unfair _ . That Ignis and Gladio got to be all gross and cute but he can’t even  _ look _ at Prom without worrying someone will see and just know somehow.

And yet, there’s still that petulant part of Noctis that wants to kick and scream and break the rules. He wants to grab Prompto by the waist and kiss him in front of everyone and show the world that he’s gay and  _ proud _ . But he also knows that would only make their lives hell and while he could deal with a lashing from his dad, Noctis had to think of Prompto and how it would affect  _ him _ . After all, Noctis wasn’t the only one in this relationship...or...whatever it was they were.

Finally, he shakes his head and offers Ignis a false smile. “It’s fine. Hey, do you want me to grab you anything while I’m in there?”

“Noct—”

“Ebony? Yeah sure.” Noctis turns and ignores Ignis calling for him, heading right into the station market where Prompto and Gladio were already wandering around. 

“Hey Noct!” Prompto calls out and bounds over to his side. “Ignis give you any money for road trip snacks?”

“Oh, uh, yeah,” he mumbles and hands over the 30 gil.

“You okay?”

Noctis shakes his head and laughs it off, grabbing a couple bags of potato chips without even looking at the flavors. “Yeah, yeah, I think I’m still just tired from kicking your ass at King’s Knight last night.”

Prompto gasps and clutches a hand over his heart, playing at being offended. “Noct, buddy, you wound me.”

Noctis snickers and makes sure to grab some Ebony for Ignis, along with a few bags of candy for Prompto.

When they’re all back in the Regalia, Ignis flashes Noctis a look through the rearview mirror but Noctis looks away and stares out at the scenery instead.

It’s quiet for a few moments but then the car starts and the radio gets turned up louder than usual. Ignis was the King of passive aggressiveness and Noctis couldn’t blame him but honestly, he’s just grateful for the white noise. It gives him time to clear his head before they get to their destination. 

All week Prompto had been asking him where the representative in Duscae was and Noctis was doing his damndest to withhold that information. He knew that Prompto had been anxious but he assured him everything was fine, much to Prompto’s reluctance. Really, Noctis just wanted to do something nice for Prompto and try to surprise him. 

So when the scenery starts to change from open fields into more dense forestry, Noctis sits up a little from where he’d been slouched in the backseat for the last hour or so. An idea passes through his mind and Noctis secretly takes his phone out and angles it on his lap to capture a video of Prompto.

The large neon sign for Wiz’s Chocobo Post comes into view and Noctis can see Prompto freeze.

“No. Freakin. WAY!” he gasps, looking out the side of the car and then back at Noctis. His jaw is still on the floor.

“A-Are...are we...is...is the—”

“Yes, Prompto. The representative for Duscae is none other than Wiz Forlane. Owner of Wiz’s Chocobo Post,” Ignis explains and Prompto nearly shoots out of the passenger's seat.

“Oh my gods. Ohmygods I’m going….I’m going to see a Chocobo?”

Gladio laughs and reaches forward to give Prompto’s shoulder a nudge. “You can pet them and feed them too.”

“I hear they even have races you can participate in,” Ignis adds and Prompto lets out the highest squeak known to mankind. His leg is bouncing excitedly and he looks like he can hardly contain himself.

As Ignis pulls into the dirt lot, he barely has time to raise the Regalia’s hood and put her in park before Prompto is tugging at the door handle. It won’t open though and Noctis can hear the frustration in Prompto’s whine.

“Calm down, kid. I put the child lock on so you wouldn’t go tearin’ outta here as soon as Iggy parked.” Gladio unbuckles his seatbelt and gets out first, walking over to let Prompto out. 

Prompto’s cheeks burn bright red. “S-Sorry.” 

Ignis shuts the driver side door and peers over the Regalia’s hood. His smile is nothing but friendly. “Quite alright, Prompto. Come now, I do believe Wiz is waiting for us. You can play with the Chocobos all you want  _ after _ we talk.” 

Noctis ends the recording on his phone and saves it, reminding himself to watch it again later. He's the last to get out of the car but soon he’s wandering towards Prompto’s side.

The air feels crisp in his lungs and the smell of chocobos is not  _ as  _ bad as Noctis remembers it. Or maybe it’s just the company that’s making this his favorite trip to Wiz’s by far.

“C’mon!” Noctis goes to grab Prompto’s hand but he falters. Instead, he claps him on the shoulder and leads him towards the post. There’s a few pens to their right with a couple Chocobos nestled safely within the wooden walls and as much as Noctis knows Prompto wants to go there first, he ends up steering him towards the building to their left. 

There’s a little counter for ordering food, another for a grooming service, and then a small convenience store. Outside the grooming window is a blackboard with a drawing of a Chocobo’s tail feathers and a message written out for some sort of discount. But Noctis can’t help looking from the drawing of the chocobo to Prompto’s hair and then back again. 

“Huh,” he murmurs. “Never made the connection before.”

“What?” Prompto asks, turning around to look at him.

“Oh nothing, nothing. Look, there’s Wiz!” Noctis nudges Prompto in the direction of a tall but stocky man who was kneeling down in one of the Chocobo corrals.

At the sound of his name, Wiz turns around and squints. His face breaks into a lopsided grin and he stands up, dusting his knees. “Well well, I thought that was y’all. The local folk don’t have such loud, nice cars ‘round here. Your engine scared all the chicks.”

Ignis, who was trailing behind them with Gladio, actually turns away for a moment. Noctis can barely make out the pink tinging his cheeks. “My apologies. I should have done my research and parked the Regalia further away.”

Wiz waves his hand. “Nah, it’s alright. So where’s this Niflheim fella that wants to talk?”

Prompto clears his throat and walks over, holding a shaky hand out. “Uh that’s me, sir. Prompto Aldercapt.”

Wiz glances at his hand, glances at his face, then gives his hand a firm shake. “Dy’know you’ve got a chocobo’s ass on your head, son?”

Prompto’s eyes widen and Noctis turns around to laugh, clutching at his stomach. He can hear Prompto spluttering and Wiz chuckles, slapping him on the back.

“I’m just teasin’. Come on, you boys look like you’re starvin’. Let's get y’all something to eat!”

* * *

Prompto sits quite a distance away with the chocobos, cooing at them as he kneels in a pen of chicks and tears off pieces of gysahl greens to feed them. Wiz supervises and Gladio snaps pictures (at Noctis’ request), while Noctis and Ignis sit together at plastic tables with the remains of their lunch.

The negotiations actually went better than Noctis thought, with Wiz being more than happy to set up a deal with Niflheim. Apparently, they were having a monster issue lately and had unfortunately lost a few chocobos to a beast named Deadeye. 

That being said, Wiz figured Niflheim could provide them with the materials to build safer and better stables and in return he could convince the surrounding farmers to provide food and goods to Niflheim. At least, that was the gist of what Noctis could glean from all the political talk. He might have been a bit distracted scarfing down one of the biggest sandwiches he’d ever seen.

“You know, I can see it now. Why you like him, that is.”

Noctis tears his eyes away from the corrals to look at Ignis. “Yeah?” he answers. “And why’s that?”

Ignis hums, his hands folded neatly in his lap. “He’s innocent, in the sense that if someone were to look at him I doubt they’d assume he was a prince.”

Noctis doesn’t say anything. Instead, he just snaps his eyes back towards Prompto and watches him giggle when a chocobo chick starts climbing on his back. Noctis can’t help but smile.

“He’s also very cute, but that isn’t why you like him though. It’s what caught your attention at first, sure. But...I can see now it’s more than just physical. Prompto is a sweet boy.”

“He’s a  _ good _ guy, specs,” Noctis corrects. “He...he isn’t like me, all corrupted by politics and constantly looking for the strings, waiting for the other shoe to drop, he—” Noctis stops and starts a few times before finally settling on saying, “He has a pure soul. He genuinely believes he can save everyone and I admire that about him. It reminds me of when I was a kid…” Noctis looks down and scuffs the toes of his boots against the corner of his chair.

He wants to protect Prompto. He wants to wrap him up in his arms and shield him from his father, shield him from planning wars and destroying the places he’s working so hard to rebuild. He wants to see him smile over chocobos and let loose playing Moogle Kart and  _ fuck _ he wants to make him feel good, to make up for every single time he’s ever had to feel bad in the past.

“Noctis, you know that I support the two of you, right?” 

“Of course I do, specs.”

“Then why were you so upset with me at the gas station?”

Noctis looks down at the dirt beneath his shoes and chews at the inside of his cheek.

“I...I just...I wasn’t mad at  _ you _ ,” he clarifies though his hands clench into fists in his lap. “I’m mad at the situation. I want to...to hug him and kiss him and hold his hand without worrying that it’ll cause an actual war of epic proportions all because Niflheim can’t get it’s head out of it’s ass.”

Ignis offers him a sympathetic look but it only pisses Noctis off more.

“Noctis, perhaps you should discuss this with—”

“Noct! Come look!” Prompto’s voice pulls at Noctis like a siren. The thoughts dissipate from his head and he plasters on a smile in their wake, ignoring Ignis to stand and make his way over to the corrals. He isn’t entirely sure he wants to know what Ignis was going to say and maybe that’s for the best, right now.

It isn’t long before they’re all stuffed back into the Regalia and driving away, with promises of coming back soon so Prompto could try his hand at chocobo racing next time. But as Ignis drives away, Noctis notices they’re taking a different route back to their hotel.

“Uh...Specs?” Noctis questions, catching his eye in the rearview mirror.

Ignis smiles. “Don’t worry. We’re just taking a little detour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYAYAY!
> 
> Wow, there are so many of you who are commenting and kudos-ing and my heart is so full and warm.  
> This chapter gave me a lot of grief during the writing process and I'm still on the fence about it but I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> And if you missed it last week, [Gaynoctgar](https://gaynoctgar.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr made the cutest sketch of long-haired Noctis from Chapter 2 which you can find [here!](https://gaynoctgar.tumblr.com/post/190853767214/this-is-the-beginning-of-a-scene-from)
> 
> EDIT: HALEY MADE EVEN MORE INCREDIBLE ART FOR THIS CHAPTER WHICH YOU CAN FIND [HERE!](https://gaynoctgar.tumblr.com/post/610908139638898688/uh-hi-the-door-was-open-and-ignis-said-it-was)
> 
> I'll see you all next week!
> 
> [Follow me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/coffee_miik_tea)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You ever fish before?” Noctis asks, testing the structural integrity of the dock. It doesn’t look too rotted and it doesn’t buckle under his weight so he assumes it’s fine.
> 
> Prompto shakes his head and tentatively steps onto the dock, bouncing on his tip-toes. “Nuh uh. You?”
> 
> Noctis grins and, with a very dramatic flourish that he’s glad neither Ignis nor Gladio is around to tease him for, whips his wrist out. A fishing pole materializes in his hand and he holds it out in front of him like a sword. 
> 
> Prompto’s eyes widen and his hands come up right under his chin, clapping politely. “Woah, that was so cool! I didn’t know you could keep non-weapons in your magic pocket.”
> 
> “Armiger,” Noctis huffs with a roll of his eyes.
> 
> “Magic pocket,” Prompto agrees.
> 
> Noctis sticks his tongue out and has to suppress a giggle when Prompto mimics him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for Mature 
> 
> _Every little thing that you said and done_  
>  _Feels like it's deep within me_

** > Saturday Afternoon, October 12th <**

The detour, it turns out, isn’t actually that far.

After twenty quiet minutes of driving, Ignis is pulling into a little dirt parking lot off the side of the highway where trees surround them in all directions. Their thick foliage thankfully shields them from the harsh sun that’s threatening to give Noctis a serious case of sunburn. 

As Noctis looks around the lot he notes the suspicious lack of cars, aside from the occasional vehicle driving down the road with no intention of stopping.

“Ignis?” Noctis peers curiously at his advisor from the backseat but Ignis just puts the car in park and shuts off the engine, stepping out into the brisk air. 

Gladio follows after him but Prompto stays in his seat. 

“Are you in trouble, dude?”

“No clue, but with Ignis you never know.”

There’s a loud knock on the car window and Noctis yelps in surprise, earning him a snicker from Prompto. He flips him off before exiting the Regalia and looking at the offender.

Ignis is standing with his arms crossed, leaning against the driver’s side door. “You have until the sun starts to set, then I want you and Prompto back here and not a second later. Are we clear?”

Noctis stares blankly at him and Ignis sighs, grabbing Noctis’ shoulders and turning him towards the expanse of trees and the slight hill that they were parked next to. “Walk straight that way about 30 meters.”

“But—”

“ _ Go, _ Noct. And remember, sunset. You too Prompto! Out, go go go.”

Noctis turns to see Prompto scrambling out of the car and rushing to his side. There’s so much he wants to ask but Gladio has a grin on his face and Ignis looks like he’s about five seconds from changing his mind so Noctis just shrugs and clambers over the knee-high wooden fence that surrounds the lot. He takes off in the direction Ignis pointed out with Prompto nervously at his heels. He doesn’t blame him, honestly. With how dense the trees and brush are out here, for all he knows Ignis got tired of his pointless ramblings and was feeding him to the sabertooths (saberteeth?), treason be damned.

Oh well, he had a nice run.

It isn’t until they finally clear the worst of the thick cluster of tree trunks that Noctis finally sees what Ignis wanted him to find. 

Like a spotlight, the sun shines through a break in the canopy of trees and illuminates a small pond, complete with a dock and surrounded by a litany of rock formations. There’s an old shack nearby but it looks pretty abandoned and past the pond is just more dense forest, or at least as far as he can see. 

Noctis’ phone chirps and he pats his pockets until he finds it.

**Specs (0.0) [** Saturday 3:07 pm  **]** : That pond has been long abandoned and shouldn’t be on any recent maps. It’s loaded with fish. Have fun. 

Noctis shakes his head, a smirk tugging at his lips as he types out a response.

**NoctGar** **[** Saturday 3:07 pm **]** : ur the best specs!!! 

**Specs (0.0) [** Saturday 3:08 pm  **]** : I know.

He pockets his phone and reminds himself to thank Ignis properly later. And maybe also ask him how he found an abandoned pond that wasn’t on a map. But later, because Noctis is acutely aware of Prompto still by his side and clearly getting antsy about checking out their surroundings. 

“C’mon,” Noctis says and takes his hand, reveling in the way Prompto’s skin feels so warm and soft in his palm. “We’ve got this place all to ourselves for a couple hours.”

“What? Really?” Prompto gasps.

Noctis tugs him along over uneven ground until they reach the shack along the pond’s edge. As he suspects, it is very much abandoned. A few faded posters depicting the catch of the day litter the rotting wood, as well as an old rusted sign that reads  _ Malacchi Pond _ .

“You ever fish before?” Noctis asks, testing the structural integrity of the dock. It doesn’t look  _ too _ rotted and it doesn’t buckle under his weight so he assumes it’s fine.

Prompto shakes his head and tentatively steps onto the dock, bouncing on his tip-toes. “Nuh uh. You?”

Noctis grins and, with a very dramatic flourish that he’s glad neither Ignis nor Gladio is around to tease him for, whips his wrist out. A fishing pole materializes in his hand and he holds it out in front of him like a sword. 

Prompto’s eyes widen and his hands come up right under his chin, clapping politely. “Woah, that was so cool! I didn’t know you could keep non-weapons in your magic pocket.”

“Armiger,” Noctis huffs with a roll of his eyes.

“Magic pocket,” Prompto agrees.

Noctis sticks his tongue out and has to suppress a giggle when Prompto mimics him.

“Anyways, yes, I can keep non-weapons in the  _ armiger _ ,” he stresses, which only serves to make Prompto laugh so Noctis considers that a win. “I can’t keep too much in there because then I start to feel really sluggish, kind of like when you’ve napped too long and your whole body feels like it’s ascended the mortal plane.”

“So, besides a fishing pole, what else do you keep in there?” Prompto questions. He’s already sitting at the edge of the dock and is working on removing his boots and socks.

“I keep some tackle and bait for the fishing pole, spare clothes, Carbuncle, and that’s about it I think.” 

“Carbuncle?”

Noctis blinks down at him and his cheeks turn a bright shade of red. “Oh, it’s...just a figurine my dad gave me when I was little…”

“Aww that’s cute. Can I see it?” 

There’s a bit of hesitation in Noctis because he knows Prompto genuinely just wants to see it but he can remember a time when he brought it to Show and Tell and was ridiculed by his classmates behind his back for being a “ _ baby who still played with toys” _ . Still, he holds out his palm and watches the wooden toy materialize. He hands it down to Prompto and resists the urge to tell him to be careful.

“It kind of looks like a...hm...kind of like a magical cat.”

Noctis snorts and summons his box of fishing tackle. He goes about setting up his line with one of his favorite bobbers. “Is magic your favorite word?”

“Oh ha ha, but it’s true!” Prompto argues, inspecting the figurine very delicately. 

It makes Noctis’ heart hurt in the best of ways to see him treat it with such care.

He turns away to busy himself with his task and after a few moments of blissful silence (and making sure he didn’t prick his skin with the tackle) Noctis stands up and whips his fishing line out, reveling in the satisfying  _ plunk _ as it drops in the water.

“What’d he give it to you for?” Prompto asks after some time.

Noctis tenses up, keeping his eyes on the water. It’s personal. Really personal. But...he trusts Prompto. He’s told him little bits and pieces of his life and Prompto has done the same in return so...maybe it’ll be okay. 

“I...I used to get nightmares when I was little.” His hands clench and unclench on his fishing pole before he continues. “My mom and I were in a car accident when I was 5. She died and I got hurt really badly. Like, almost paralyzed bad.”

He can see Prompto freeze by his side but he barrels on anyways because he knows if he stops now he might not be able to get the words out again. “I had a lot of bad dreams after that. So one day my dad showed up with Carbuncle and told me he was supposed to help guide me in my dreams, or whatever. So that I wouldn’t have nightmares anymore.”

“Did it work?” Prompto’s voice is so soft Noctis has to strain to make out what he says but when it clicks, he nods.

“Mhm. Yeah, it did, actually. Ever since then I’ve carried him everywhere I go. He’s like a good luck charm.” He forces a smile and feels bad about it but he doesn’t want Prompto to pity him. He had enough of that as a kid, with people giving him that  _ look _ whenever he mentioned his mother. And while it hurt a lot when he was little, he’s learned to cope with it as best he can through the years. Thinking of her still makes something ache in his chest but he doesn’t break down into tears and shuddering breaths anymore so...that’s progress, at the very least.

He thinks that maybe he’s about to get the pity talk from Prompto when he shifts closer to him, mouth opening and closing a few times, but then Prompto surprises him.

“That sucks, dude. I’m sorry. I didn’t know my mom so I can’t really relate to what it’s like to  _ lose _ one, but I know what it’s like growing up without one. I’m glad that this little guy could help with your nightmares, though. He’s a very cute magical cat.” He hands it back and Noctis tucks it safely away back in his armiger.

And that’s that. There’s no long, drawn out conversation about how tough it must have been on him, there’s no over exaggeration about how  _ strong _ Noctis must have been to grow up without a parent, and there definitely wasn’t any babying or fussing over him now that Prompto knew he’d been injured. 

Nothing changed. They were still them, except now they both knew a little bit more about the other. They’re just enjoying each other’s company and the atmosphere around them and Noctis can’t even begin to describe how thankful he is.

Noctis thinks it should be weird how easy they got along, how fast the fear and awkward moments passed. But...when he really thinks about it, it all makes sense. Because the moment they both realized they had feelings for each other, everything else fell into place. 

Suddenly, looking at each other wasn’t forbidden anymore, it was encouraged.

Little touches and brushes of the hand weren’t scary anymore, they were exhilarating.

And with that newfound sense of closeness came the inevitable comfort of existing in the same space as each other. Gone was the tense atmosphere, the fear of offending the other, of making a move where a move shouldn’t be made and in its place was playful banter and the unnatural ease of two teenage boys becoming fast friends. 

They had a lot in common and they had not a lot in common but that just made it all the better. It was fun to hunch over a comic book together, both sets of eyes eagerly scanning the pages and gushing about the art and action sequences. And it was just as fun when Noctis took the pickles and lettuce out of his burger and set them on Prompto’s plate, because he knew he liked them.

It  _ should  _ be weird.

But it’s not.

Prompto rolls the hem of his pants up to mid calf before dipping his feet into the cool water and leaning back, propping himself up by his palms. The silence between them is comforting but it does start to drag on and Noctis is worried that Prompto might be getting bored, or maybe the conversation from earlier really did bum him out. 

“Are you bored?” he tries and Prompto blinks up at him, moving a hand to block the sun from his eyes.

“What? No, of course not. Why d’you ask?”

Noctis shrugs and turns his attention back to the water. Nothing has bit yet and he’s wondering if maybe there aren’t any fish in here after all. “You’re just quieter than usual, that’s all.”

“Doesn’t talking scare the fish away? I didn’t want to ruin the fishing.” 

Noctis looks back down at the innocent look on Prompto’s face and that feeling from earlier comes back all at once, the one that squeezes his heart and warms his body from the inside out. The feeling that’s just on the tip of his tongue, threatening to spill out unbidden. Instead he says nothing and smiles, reaching down to stroke his hand through Prompto’s hair. He scratches at his scalp a bit like he knows he likes and Prompto practically purrs.

“Nah. I mean, loud noises will but if we’re just talking it should be fine. Besides, nothing’s been biting so I think maybe Iggy was lying when he said the pond was full.” He plops down next to Prompto and bends one of his legs, resting an arm over his knee. With his other hand he wedges his fishing pole into a crack between the slats of wood that make up the dock.

Prompto scoots a bit closer and Noctis can smell his cologne from here. It’s citrusy, mixed with a bit of musk from his sweat, and very intoxicating. It makes Noctis want to bury his face in the crook of Prompto’s neck until the blond is mewling underneath him.

“Where’d you learn to fish?” 

Noctis shakes himself out of his horny little thoughts, keeping his eyes on his line bobbing out in the still water rather than on Prompto because he knows he won’t be able to keep his thoughts straight if he does. 

“Uhh, my dad taught me. And his dad taught him, I think.” Noctis lowers his knee and leans back on his palms, mimicking Prompto. “When I was little, I used to get into a lot of trouble. Always running around the Citadel and breaking shit or warping out of windows and scaring my dad half to death,” he laughs at the memories, only feeling a tiny bit bad about what a little menace he was. He’s lucky his dad even put up with him.

“So,” he continues, and from the corner of his eye he can see Prompto is watching him, “my dad thought it would be good for me to get out. I remember driving out to Hammerhead once every few months where we’d meet up with Cid and they’d talk about whatever it is old guys like to talk about, and then dad would take me to Alstor Slough to go fishing.”

“That’s where we stopped this morning, right? That station next to the really big lake?” Prompto asks and Noctis nods.

“Yeah, the very same. We’d go down to the dock and he’d teach me how to fish and for some reason, I really liked it. I think it’s because we never talked about politics on those trips. It was just me and him. We didn’t even bring any ‘glaives. We’d fish and eat junk food and it was like...we were just father and son. Not King and Prince.”

Noctis can’t remember the last time he just voluntarily offered up information like this. After his injury he barely spoke to anyone and when he did it was always just a grunt of affirmation or a firm no, and now he was spouting out paragraphs. All because of a cute blond prince with icy blue eyes and a laugh like sunshine.

“That’s really sweet. I can see why you’d keep it up, if it reminds you of better times.” Prompto smiles and reaches over, rubbing a comforting hand down his forearm. “Will you teach me? It can be an early birthday present.”

Noctis perks up at that and turns to look at him fully now. “Wait, your birthday is soon?”

Prompto laughs and Noctis can feel his ears turn a little red at the tips. For all that they’ve talked about the mundane stuff this past week, they never mentioned birthdays or, hell, even ages. Noctis just  _ assumed _ he was around his age.

“Yeah, it’s October 25th. I’ll be 18. I erm, kind of know yours already. I miiiiight have seen the issue of Insomnia Weekly on the train here, about your birthday weekend.”

Noctis winces and groans, flopping back on the dock and covering his eyes with his forearm. “That was so embarrassing. I swear, I’m not always like that. But Nyx kept giving me shots all night and...yeah.”

Prompto nudges his arm off his face and looks down at his flushed cheeks with an amused smile. “It was cute. And for the record, you look amazing with a lampshade on your head. I think you can really start a trend there.”

Noctis scowls and bats his hands away but Prompto laughs.

“For your information, it makes for a very fashionable  _ and _ practical hat.”

“Practical, huh?”

“Yeah, I’d be a walking night light.”

“Night light?” Prompto chortles and Noctis nods solemnly.

“Noctis Lucis Caelum.”

Prompto narrows his eyes and Noctis mentally counts to five before Prompto’s eyes widen and he gasps. “Oh! Your name means night light!”

Noctis grins. Gods, Prompto is so goddamn cute and Noctis really can’t stand it. It’s infuriating, actually. So much so, that he snakes his hand up to wrap around the back of Prompto’s head, fingers tangling in the hair on the nape of his neck, and tugs him down. Prompto complies easily, meeting him for a kiss.

It’s kind of awkward and a little sideways but Prompto’s lips are soft and he’s smiling and he tastes like candy, so Noctis finds he really doesn’t care about the angle after all. 

Prompto shifts to lays over Noctis so that he’s between his legs and they can press their chests together. In this position, Noctis can run his hands down Prompto’s side and let them rest at his slender hips while his tongue very lightly swipes between Prompto’s lips.

Prompto lets him in with a sweet sigh and their kiss turns from gentle to steamy in a matter of seconds. His hands move without his permission and they slide further down Prompto’s waist until he’s dragging him down and their hips meet in the middle in a desperate grind. Prompto groans into his mouth and Noctis can’t help his answering sigh. It’s feels so fucking  _ good _ and he’s hard and he knows Prompto is too. But as much as he wants to keep going, he really doesn’t want to get down and dirty in the middle of nowhere on an old dock. 

Reluctantly, he pulls away from Prompto and makes the mistake of looking up at him because Prompto is panting and flushed and his lips look so full and spit slick and it’s really not making this any easier. 

But he gently pushes Prompto’s hips away from his own and sighs. “We should uh…”

“Ye-Yeah,” Prompto agrees and backs up, sliding off of Noctis’ chest and turning back to face the water. 

Noctis sits up and rubs the back of his neck. “It’s not that I don’t want to its—”

“No! No no, oh my gods, no I totally get it, Noct. Time and a place, and this isn’t really the place,” he laughs.

“Right,” Noctis agrees. He does get an idea though and he reaches over to grab his fishing pole, slipping it out from where it was wedged in the dock. He hands it over to Prompto. “Here.”

Prompto’s eyes widen and Noctis chuckles. “It’s not gonna bite you, Prom, I promise. You hold it like this,”—he takes Prompto’s hands, placing them in the correct position—“and then you just wait. If you feel a tug let me know.”

“O-Okay,” Prompto stutters and grips onto the pole for dear life.

“Alright don’t strangle the thing, just...lightly...yeah like that,” he coaxes Prompto’s fingers to relax and then leans back on his palms once more. It takes a little while but Prompto’s stiff posture slowly melts into something more comfortable and Noctis can see his shoulders visibly relax.

“This is it?”

“This is it,” Noctis nods.

“Hm...okay, now I’m kinda bored.”

Noctis gasps and shoves at his arm and Prompto’s giggles bubble out of him like a faucet.

They sit like that for a couple hours, just talking and laughing and sharing stories here and there. When the sky starts to turn from blue to gold, Noctis glances at the time on his phone and sighs. “It’s getting late, we should head back.”

Prompto nods. “Sorry you didn’t catch anything.”

“It’s okay, it happens. Besides, I still had a good time.” He flashes a shy smile at Prompto and he beams back at him.

After Noctis stashes his stuff back in the armiger, he takes Prompto’s hand and leads him back through the dense forest until they reach the dirt lot and he can see the Regalia still parked where Ignis left them.

He begrudgingly lets go of Prompto’s hand and approaches the car but he stops a few feet away and turns abruptly, slapping his hand over Prompto’s eyes.

“Dude! What gives?!” Prompto squawks and Noctis loudly clears his throat.

“I sure hope Ignis and Gladio aren’t doing anything dirty in the backseat of the Regalia,” Noctis says in a very exaggerated voice and Prompto gasps knowingly.

There’s some noise and shuffling and car doors opening and closing before Ignis speaks. “Welcome back, your Highness. Prompto. I trust you had a lovely evening?”

“Not as lovely as yours, apparently,” Noctis mutters and lets go of Prompto, turning back to look at his rumpled retinue. Ignis’ hair has seen better days and his shirt buttons are off by one, while Gladio has some very obvious hickeys that are not well hidden at  _ all _ .

“If I find any fluids in that back seat you both owe me 1,000 gil each and I am never eating a vegetable again in my life.”

Ignis glances away and pushes his glasses up his nose. “That’s fair, honestly.”

Gladio rolls his eyes and opens up the back door, gesturing inside. “Just get in, princess.”

Noctis wrinkles his nose but slides into the backseat, looking at his surroundings before he deems it safe to sit without threat of touching something either wet or sticky.

The rest of them file in and Ignis turns the radio up as loud as physically comfortable before he pulls out and starts driving back to their motel.

…

…

…

“You could have at  _ least _ asked us to join in.”

There’s a loud chorus of “NOCT!” but Noctis is too busy cackling to hear it.

* * *

**> Friday Morning, October 25th <**

Prompto really kind of hates his birthday. 

He wishes he didn’t because man, right next to Halloween? All the potential for throwing an awesome costume party and eating candy till he pukes! Great, right?

No.

Not great.

Because every year, Prompto has had to deal with boring banquets and really prim and proper stuffy suits because Niflheim is an  _ established _ country, whatever the heck that means.

Prompto groans and rolls over onto his stomach, glaring at the digital clock on his bedside. It’s blinking bright and red and angrily reminding him that it is in fact October 25th and somewhere around 9:12 am.

He kind of wishes he could stay in bed all day, maybe tell Noctis and the others he has a stomach ache. Though considering he had eaten Ignis’ cooking last night at Noct’s apartment, that probably wasn’t the wisest choice. And he really does want to see Noctis again...

It’s with another groan that Prompto rolls back over to the other side of the bed where his phone is currently plugged into it’s charger. His chocobo ringtone is blaring loud and he has to resist the urge to chuck it across the room when he sees who it is that’s calling him.

He bolts up and scrambles to swipe it open, damn near smacking it into the side of his head when he answers. “H-Hi, hi dad,” he says, breathless.

“ _ Prompto. Were you still asleep? Good gods, it’s after 9 in the morning, are you wasting your time sleeping instead of working?” _

Prompto rolls his eyes because he can and he flops back down in bed, lightly fingering the holes on the hem of the tank top he slept in. “No, dad. I’m not wasting my time. It’s Friday, I have the day off. And besides, there’s paperwork to be done for Leide and Duscae so all I can do is wait.” He stares up at the ceiling, willing his voice to stay even though all he wants to do is yell. 

Or cry.

Or both.

“ _ Hmph, _ ” he hears on the other end and Prompto shuts his eyes tight and his mouth even tighter. 

“ _ Well, I’m sure there is still more you could be doing. Reading, meeting with council members, anything that doesn’t involve you lounging about. You could also be gathering intel—” _

Prompto’s nostrils flare and he sits back up, gripping his phone tight in his hand. So tight he’s almost worried it’ll snap. “I already told you that I wasn’t going to do that, dad. Insomnia is not our enemy, not anymore. And they’ve been really nice to me. Nice enough to let me stay in the Citadel and cover my transportation to the different regions. They didn’t have to do that but they did and I’m gonna make sure I repay their kindness by not spying on them.”

He’s proud that his voice doesn’t waver but he can feel the anger pooling deep in his stomach, threatening to worm it’s way into each and every vein and take over. But he won’t let it. He’s  _ not _ his father.

_ “They’re only being nice because they think we’re weak. They think we couldn’t fight back if we needed to. Because they don’t know about you and what you are, boy. Don’t forget, you are only there because I allowed it. And you will speak in a manner befitting the Prince of Niflheim, not that commoner talk you’ve seemed to have picked up. You sound uneducated.” _

Prompto can feel the tears welling up in his eyes and he inhales wetly, turning his head away to hide the sniffles that threaten to spill and give his dad yet another reason to call him weak.

_ “Don’t make me regret sending you there, Prompto. Are we understood?” _

Prompto holds the phone away as he takes a few shuddery breaths, then he holds it back to his face and steels himself. “Yes, sir.”

“ _ That’s what I like to hear. Get back to work. Oh, and Prompto?” _

“Yes, sir?”

“ _ Happy Birthday. Or should I say ‘Happy Incubation—” _

Prompto hangs up and throws his phone across his bed before he can hear the rest of it. It skitters across the silk sheets and clatters somewhere on the floor but Prompto doesn’t care. He just draws his legs up to his chest and sobs loud and wet into his knees.

His whole body feels like it’s on fire, too many emotions warring inside him and fighting for control. He’s angry, for one. Angry at Iedolas and angry at the situation he’s in. He’s hurt, he’s sad, he’s lonely, but all he can do is feel overwhelmed and cry and cry and cry until—

Until there’s a knock at his door and suddenly he’s scrambling to his feet, wiping away the evidence of his emotional state that’s currently all over his face.

“O-One sec!” he calls out in fake cheer, heading to the ensuite bathroom and splashing some cool water on his face in hopes that it’ll calm the redness of his cheeks and puffiness around his eyes. If he’s lucky maybe it’ll just be mistaken for a lack of sleep.

Once he feels he looks decent enough he takes a deep breath, pads over to the front door, and opens it. 

Noctis is standing there with a plate in his hand that’s holding a chocolate cupcake, decorated with oreo icing and one lit candle shoved through the top of it. There’s also a hastily written ‘ _ Happy B-Day Prom!’ _ in gel icing around the edge of the plate, like they do at the fancy restaurants, and it’s undeniably in Noctis’ handwriting. 

Prompto loses it all over again. He can’t stop the tears that gush out of his eyes and he has to back up and cover his face. 

“Hey hey, woah, Prom, Prompto what’s wrong?” 

He hears the door shut and a plate clattering on the entryway table and then he’s suddenly in Noctis’ arms.

“Hey, Prom, look at me?” 

Warm hands are on his cheeks, encouraging him to look up but all he can do is blubber and wrap his arms around Noctis’ neck, burying his head in his shoulder. He knows he’s getting snot and tears everywhere and it’s humid and his bangs are sticking to his forehead but Noctis is rubbing a soothing hand up and down his back so he probably doesn’t mind.

Noctis squeezes him a little tighter and Prompto can feel his nerves start to calm and once the tears and the threat of hyperventilation are gone, Prompto just feels embarrassed. He doesn’t want to look at Noctis but the other boy is already pulling back, holding Prompto by the shoulders and ducking his head to look up at him and take in Prompto’s disheveled state.

“You wanna talk about what that was?” he asks, concern etched all over his face.

“I...I don’t…” Prompto waves his hand, as if that can explain it all. But judging by the unimpressed look Noctis is giving him, it clearly doesn’t.

“Come on, sit.” Noctis guides him over to the living room and sits on the couch, pulling Prompto down to sit on his lap and lay his head under Noctis’ chin. He’s actually kind of thankful for this angle because now Noctis can’t see his face.

“My...My dad called this morning.”

He feels Noctis’ arms tense around him.

“What did he want?” Noctis asks, though it sounds a little strained to Prompto, like maybe that wasn’t what he really wanted to say.

“He called to wish me a happy birthday,” he laughs humorlessly and Noctis finds his hand, lacing their fingers together.

Prompto continues. “He also told me I was wasting my time by sleeping in...That I should be out working more, or whatever. He always thinks I’m just being lazy, that I don’t actually  _ do _ anything.”

Noctis scoffs and Prompto can feel the anger radiating off of him. “That’s so stupid. All you do here is work, whether it’s doing research in the libraries or having phone calls with representatives and making plans. You’re allowed to sleep in, you know. And on your birthday, especially! Gods, what an ass. I’m so sorry.”

Prompto shakes his head and burrows it further under Noctis’ chin, internally keening when Noctis lays a reassuring kiss to the crown of his head. “It’s fine, he’s...he’s always like this. I just thought maybe if I was away for my birthday it wouldn’t happen but...apparently he can still find time to be an ass.”

Noctis snorts. “Yeah well, fun fact, people can be asses anywhere. Example A, Gladiolus.”

Prompto giggles and carefully sits back so he can look at Noctis. “Thank you…” he murmurs, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. “I’m sorry for being disgusting all over your shirt,” he gestures to the damp spot on Noctis’ shoulder but the other boy just tugs him closer and kisses his lips instead.

Gods, Prompto will never get used to that, to feeling Noctis kiss him soft and sweet like he’s the only person in the entire world.

“It’s okay,” Noctis whispers against his mouth. He pulls back and Prompto tries to chase his lips but Noctis stops him with a laugh and a hand on his shoulder.

Prompto pouts but then Noctis deposits him on the couch and stands, walking over to the entryway. Prompto worries for a split second that maybe he made him uncomfortable and that he’s going to leave, but the feeling instantly dissipates when Noctis walks back with the plate and a slightly askew cupcake.

“It kinda fell over when I set it down but it’s still good.” Noctis grins sheepishly and summons a lighter from his armiger.

“Can’t you just use fire magic from your hand? Like the ‘glaives?”

Noctis nods, “Yeah, if you want the whole room to catch fire, sure.”

Prompto blanches but Noctis laughs, lighting the candle and holding the plate up again.

“ _ Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Pro~om, Happy Birthday to you…”  _ Noctis’ voice is low and raspy and he looks a little embarrassed, but Prompto has never been happier in his entire 18 years of life.

“Oh, my  _ gods _ you have to sing to me literally every day now.”

“Absolutely not,” Noctis says firmly, but Prompto catches his blush and he smirks.

“Don’t look at me like that,“ Noctis huffs. “Blow out your candle, loser.”

Prompto leans forward and puffs a quick breath, blowing the candle out and then grabbing the plate and setting it on the coffee table.

Noctis blinks at him. “Do you not like it?”

“I love it!” Prompto smiles but Noctis still looks confused. 

“Then why are you...oh.”

Prompto has climbed into his lap now, legs straddling his hips, and without the damned cupcake in the way he can finally give Noctis a proper thank you kiss. One that’s hot and heavy and has maybe juuuust a little too much tongue but hey, what the hell. It’s his birthday right?

Noctis sighs into Prompto’s mouth and Prompto carefully pushes him until his back is firmly pressed against the couch cushions.

“Prom—” he rasps, breaking away from the kiss to tilt his head back. Prompto attacks his neck, lavishing him with wet, open mouthed kisses. He gives a nip here and there but nothing too hard to leave a mark. Prompto rolls his hips and gasps when they push against Noctis’ and his very obvious arousal.

“Fu-Fuck, Prom,” Noctis moans into his ear and his hands go to Prompto’s waist, clutching at the bare skin where his shirt has ridden up. Prompto feels hot where they touch and his hips grind down against Noctis again.

He’s getting harder by the second and he knows they should stop but it’s so difficult when it feels  _ so _ good and Noctis is mewling beneath him and  _ frick _ this is the most they’ve ever done since that day at the pond. But this isn’t how he wants his first time,  _ their  _ first time, to go so with all the control he can muster he pulls back and sits against Noctis’ thighs, panting quietly.

He’s so flushed and Noctis is looking at him like he’s a meal and he groans. “I want to. I want to. But just...not right now. Not  _ here _ .”

“When?” Noctis asks, sitting up and trying to very subtly adjust himself in his jeans. “N-Not that I’m trying to rush you!” he quickly adds, “It’s just…” 

Prompto knows. He knows that he’s only got a little more than a week left in Insomnia. And after that...who knows when they’ll see each other again? Will Noctis even want to see him again? Does he want to keep what they’ve got even when he’s all the way in Niflheim? Or will he find someone else in Insomnia, someone he can  _ actually _ be with?

These are all questions Prompto knows he should be asking Noctis but he’s scared of the answers. So he doesn’t ask them. Instead, he strokes Noctis’ cheeks with his thumbs. “I know. Uhm…” he stops and chews thoughtfully on his lip. “Maybe...tonight?”

Noctis nods. “Yeah, yes, uh, we can order takeout and play games and stuff and celebrate your birthday. Just me and you?” he asks hopefully.

Prompto chuckles.“Yes, just us. Not that I don’t really like hanging out with Ignis and Gladio too but maybe we can do lunch with them instead and tonight can just be about us…?”

“That sounds  _ perfect _ , Prom,” Noctis whispers and leans forward to give him a sweet peck against his lips. “I’ll text Iggy and Gladio about lunch and let you know when and where we’re meeting. Sound good?”

“Okay,” Prompto smiles.

They share a few more kisses before Noctis leaves and Prompto settles back on the couch, his giddiness still very much apparent on his flushed cheeks. The phone call with his dad still looms in the background but that can wait. Today, it’s his birthday and he has a delicious chocolate cupcake in his hand and a date with his...with Noctis, later.

For just today, he can forget about everything and let himself enjoy his 18th birthday like any other normal kid.

* * *

Noon rolls around and just as Prompto is finishing up taming and gelling his hair, his phone buzzes from its spot on the bathroom counter. 

He glances at the message and feels warmth surge through him at the sight of Noctis’ name. 

**Night Light [** Friday 12:02 pm  **]** : hey we r downstairs! r u done preening yet? lets go lets go lets gooooooooooooo!

Prompto rolls his eyes but he can’t keep that fond smile off his face. He grabs his phone and makes sure he’s got his keys too, then he’s out the door and waiting for an elevator.

**Chocobutt [** Friday 12:07 pm  **]** : I’m coming dude! Hold your chocobos, jeez. Waiting for an elevator now (｀・ω・´)

The elevator doors open and Prompto slides in alongside a couple of ‘glaives. There’s something...oddly familiar about them but Prompto quite can’t put his finger on it. His phone buzzes with another text and the thought momentarily slips from his mind. 

**Night Light** **[** Friday 12:08 pm **]** : well tell it to go fstr! (￣^￣)

**Chocobutt [** Friday 12:08 pm  **]:** dude they’re /your/ elevators, you tell them to go faster （−＿−；）

“Hey,” one of the ‘glaives says and Prompto looks up, blinking slowly.

“Uh, yeah?”

“You’re that Nif prince, right?” He’s got a really unsettling smirk on his face and it makes Prompto shiver. He thinks he’s seen that smirk before but...

“Prompto Aldercapt, yes. Though I don’t particularly like the word Nif,” he says, bringing out his Important voice. He only uses that tone when he needs to set some boundaries in his position as a prince.

“Well that’s what you are, ain’t ya? A Nif?” 

The ‘glaive takes a step closer and Prompto backs up against the wall as much as he can, the man crowding into his personal space. Prompto can smell stale coffee on his breath and antiseptic on his skin. It makes him want to gag but he can’t move because that isn’t just any antiseptic. It’s scent is unmistakable and Prompto would know it anywhere because it’s from the fluid inside Niflheim’s incubation pods, the kind that sticks to your skin even weeks after being released.

Prompto’s eyes snap over to the other ‘glaive and he sees now why they looked so familiar. 

They look like  _ him _ .

Not entirely similar, not like identical twins. But they definitely look related. Blonde hair, blue eyes, freckles. They both can very well pass as his brothers.

“W-What are you doing here?” Prompto quivers, looking back to the ‘glaive in front of him. No, not ‘glaives.  _ Clones _ . Modified ones, from a different batch than...than...

The closest to Prompto reaches across him and pulls the elevator’s emergency stop button, then slams his palm right next to Prompto’s head. The metal wall of the elevator reverberates from the smack and it makes Prompto’s ears ring. He winces, but he doesn’t move.

“Your dear old daddy sent us. Wanted to make sure you were staying on task. And, well,  _ someone _ needed to gather intel while you were off screwing around in Lucis. Since you sure as fuck weren’t going to bring back any useful information.” He’s smirking now and the other clone snickers, like they’re in on some kind of joke.

Prompto swallows and focuses on the clone standing inches from his face. “I-I don’t  _ have _ anything to report. There’s contracts being drawn up between us, Leide, and Duscae. Next week we’ll go to Cleigne so until then, there’s nothing I can do.” 

“You could be spying,” the clone sighs, gesturing vaguely. “You could be sending Izunia notes on their soldiers. Their weaknesses, their strengths, something that can help Niflheim when the next war starts. You know, your  _ own people _ . Or have you been here so long that you think you’re a crown citizen now?” 

“No!” Prompto answers, probably a bit too quick, a bit too loud. “ _ No _ , I don’t but I already told my dad that Insomnia is  _ not  _ our enemy. I’m here to make amends, not start more problems.” Prompto tries to inch away from the wall and scoot closer to the elevator panel but Clone #1, as he’s decided to call him, grasps his wrist tight in his hand and jerks his arm up.

“They  _ are  _ our enemy! You of all people should know this, considering you were created for the sole purpose of fighting against Insomnia.  _ For  _ Niflheim.” The clone grasps at his leather cuff and Prompto panics, desperately trying to pull away but the second clone appears at his side and painfully holds him in place by his shoulders. Clone #1 snaps his cuff off and exposes the stark black barcode tattoo on his pale wrist, a permanent reminder of his original creation.

“You’re just like us, Aldercapt. ‘Cept you got lucky and the Emperor picked your pod at random when he was searching for a successor after he got sick. But you’re not special,” he spits and Prompto flinches, turning his head away and shutting his eyes tight. “You’ll never  _ be _ anything, other than a Nif.” He lets go of his arm and Clone #2 also steps back.

Tears are burning behind Prompto’s lids but he opens his eyes anyways and swoops down, picking up his fallen cuff and fixing it back over his wrist. 

Before, Prompto might have given up there. He’d curl up and cry and accept that in his father’s eyes he was going to be a failure. Because he wasn’t actually  _ his _ . He was randomly chosen. He didn’t come from a loving mother and father who  _ wanted _ him. No, he was just a dime-a-dozen clone meant for war. But now, it’s not his father's words that he hears. There’s no endless cacophony of  _ failure  _ and  _ worthless _ swirling around in his head. Instead, he hears  _ Noctis _ , can feel his hands on his cheeks as he whispers to him over and over again that he’s so  _ good _ , so  _ perfect _ , so  _ wanted _ . He also hears Cid. He hears Ignis and Gladio and Cindy and everyone who has called him a good kid, a great prince. And then, like Bismarck cresting the ocean’s surface, Prompto breaks free. 

He turns back to the clones and all the anger he’s been holding in suddenly rushes straight to the forefront like the breaking of a dam and there’s no restraining it.

Prompto shoves at Clone #1’s shoulders and pushes him back, getting into  _ his _ space now. “You’re just jealous because he picked  _ me _ . Random or not,  _ I  _ was chosen and  _ I  _ got to grow up as a prince while you two uselessly incubated for years.” Iedolas’ voice is creeping in alongside his own but Prompto’s too far gone to stop it now. He’s near shouting at this point but he doesn’t care. No one can hear them between floors and through the thick doors of the elevator anyways.

“Nif or not, what I’m doing here is good and it will benefit  _ my _ people,” he continues, taking in the clones shocked expressions. “Niflheim is  _ dying!  _ Our people are dying, we have no food, no allies, we might as well be a sinking ship. And I’m the only one trying to keep us afloat. Not Izunia, not Iedolas,  _ me _ .” Prompto turns around and pulls out the emergency stop, causing the elevator to surge to life. “So you can go back to Niflheim and report  _ that  _ to my dad. Or better yet, I’ll tell him myself. Now get the  _ fuck  _ out of my sight. And if I see you in the Citadel again I’ll personally see to your decommissioning.”

The doors open and Prompto strides out without looking back, but instead of walking outside where he knows the Regalia is waiting for him, he turns towards the private garden that Noctis took him to on his first day here. He doesn’t have a keycard but he can see Nyx is one of the guards on duty today. He’s met him a few more times since that day in the training room and the motorcycle ride to the cafe so thankfully when he walks over, Nyx perks up.

“Hey, sunshine. I think you’re going the wrong way. The little prince and his guys are waiting for you out front,” he jerks his chin towards the Citadel’s entrance but Prompto shakes his head.

“I uh, I need...I need a minute. Would it be okay if I just sat in the garden for a little? Just...just a minute.” His voice is shaking and he really  _ really _ doesn’t want to start crying in the middle of the Citadel’s lobby in front of all these people, but he also can’t go see Noctis like this.

Nyx raises his brow and stares at him for a few seconds. Maybe it’s because he sees the distress in Prompto’s body language or maybe the Gods are taking pity on him today, but Nyx just takes his own keycard and swipes it against the door panel, opening it for Prompto.

“Five minutes. If you’re not out by then, I’m calling Noctis and the funky bunch.”

Prompto lets out a relieved sigh and nods his head in thanks. He walks straight towards the center pond. The door closes behind him and he’s finally alone, surrounded only by flowers and the sound of running water.

He can’t help it when the sobs start to bubble out of him, soft at first and then torrential, coming out louder and quicker. He drops to his knees and presses his forehead into cool grass and screams, screams until his voice cracks and his throat burns and he has no air left in his lungs. It’s too much. He feels too much, all of his synapses firing off over and over and overwhelming him to the point of bursting but he needs this. He needs this release before he can see Noctis. He needs to let himself feel the anger and the fear that’s been keeping him back this entire time because he’s pretty certain that after today, things are going to be very different.

Prompto knows what he has to do, he’s just not so sure it’s what he  _ wants _ to do.

By the time his five minutes are up, he’s walking out of the garden and thanking Nyx again. He feels empty but he doesn’t feel...bad. He feels almost calm. Detoxed, even. Cleansed of the poison that is his father and the clones and Niflheim. And he knows that it won’t last and that as time goes on he’ll slowly start filling up again like a bucket until he can’t hold anymore, spilling all over the place. But for now, he’s thankfully, blissfully,  _ empty _ . 

When he finally walks outside and is hit with the cool Insomnia air he can’t help but smile and breathe it in, letting it fill his lungs until they ache. 

“Prompto, there you are!”

He opens his eyes and sees Noctis walking up the Citadel’s steps and heading right for him. 

“You were taking a really long time. I know the elevators are slow...but...hey, are you okay?” He’s standing in front of him now and Prompto can see his hand twitch, likely wanting to brush away the dried tear tracks on his cheeks.

“I’m okay. I’m more than okay. I’m good.” He smiles at Noctis but Noctis still looks skeptical.

“If you want to stay here instead we don’t have to go to—”

“Nope! I don’t want to stay here. I want to go to lunch with you, Iggy, and Gladio. Besides, you hyped up the fluffy pancakes at this place and I  _ really _ gotta try them now.” He smiles and he’s thankful to know it’s genuine. He doesn’t have to fake the way he feels around Noctis.

And it seems to work because then Noctis is smiling too and making his way down towards the roundabout where the Regalia is parked with Iggy and Gladio leaning against the hood.

“They are the  _ fluffiest _ Prom, you’re gonna love them.”

Prompto laughs and falls into step beside Noctis. “I’m sure I will.”

* * *

They were, in fact, the fluffiest pancakes Prompto had ever seen.

And he absolutely did love them.

Though, it might have been the company that he loved more than anything.

* * *

**Iggy [** Friday 2:46 pm  **]** : Gladiolus, do you have a moment?

**Gladiolus** **[** Friday 2:49 am **]** : for you, babe? i’ve got several

**Iggy [** Friday 2:52 pm **]** : Cute. When we parted ways after lunch today, his Highness informed me that he and Prompto have plans tonight for Prompto’s birthday. Can you take Noctis to the market so he can get what he needs? I’d do it but I won’t be done at the Citadel until 7 and then I have to drive Prompto over.

**Gladiolus [** Friday 3:00 pm  **]** : sure, im stuck to the runts side all day anyways

**Iggy [** Friday 3:16 pm  **]** : Ah, perfect. Thank you, Gladiolus. I’ll be sure to make your favorite for dinner tonight.

**Gladiolus [** Friday 3:17 pm  **]** :....what do you want, igs?

**Iggy [** Friday 3:21 pm  **]** : What? I can’t make my loving boyfriend his favorite...instant ramen meal for dinner without there being a catch?

**Gladiolus [** Friday 3:21 pm  **]** : iggy.

**Iggy [** Friday 3:25 pm  **]** : Oh, very well. I need you to also purchase condoms and lubricant for Noctis and put them in his bedside drawer. I want you to tell him about safe sex and consent.

**Gladiolus [** Friday 3:35 pm  **]** : no fuckin way! he’s 18 shouldn’t he know all this by now? and shouldn’t he be responsible for getting his own damn condoms?

**Iggy [** Friday 3:42 pm  **]** : If I recall correctly, you were 19 before you learned what a prostate was and I was the one who had to teach you how to properly put on a condom for our first time. 

**Gladiolus [** Friday 3:45 pm **]** : that’s low, iggy! you said you wouldn’t bring that up again D:

**Iggy [** Friday 3:56 pm  **]** : Apologies, darling. But this is important. I doubt Regis had the talk with him and I would do it, but I simply don’t want to. So that just leaves you.

**Gladiolus [** Friday 4:15 pm  **]** : you so owe me for this, iggy i’m talking a lifetime supply of cup noodles

**Iggy [** Friday 4:37 pm **]** : You can have one cup noodle and one blowjob.

**Gladiolus [** Friday 4:40 pm  **]** :.....deal.

**Iggy [** Friday 4:45 pm **]** : :*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I updated a day early becaaaaause  
> 1) This chapter has been done for a couple days now and I'm impatient and  
> 2) Chapter 5 is really important and I wanted to give myself more time to work on it! So next update will be next friday.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for supporting me this far and thank you to all those who comment!
> 
> [Follow me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/coffee_miik_tea)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s crooked.”
> 
> “Oh my gods it’s not crooked, Gladio.”
> 
> “I’m tellin’ you Noct, it’s crooked.”
> 
> “Well you fix it then!”
> 
> “Nope, you didn’t want my help so now you don’t get it.”
> 
> Noctis sighs and stomps back over to the entryway, petulantly dragging along a little step stool. He unfolds it and slams it down with more force than necessary before stepping up and adjusting the ‘crooked’ decoration. “Is that better?” he asks, huffing and blowing his bangs out of his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATED M FOR MATURE
> 
> _Doesn't really matter if you're on the run_  
>  _Seems like we're meant to be_

**> Friday, October 25th, Night <**

“It’s crooked.”

“Oh my gods it’s not crooked, Gladio.”

“I’m tellin’ you Noct, it’s crooked.”

“Well you fix it then!”

“Nope, you didn’t want my help so now you don’t get it.”

Noctis sighs and stomps back over to the entryway, petulantly dragging along a little step stool. He unfolds it and slams it down with more force than necessary before stepping up and adjusting the ‘crooked’ decoration. “Is that better?” he asks, huffing and blowing his bangs out of his face.

“Hm…” 

He looks over his shoulder to see Gladio holding his hands up, index and thumb posed to make a square.

“Gladio!”

“Yeah yeah, it’s straight now,” Gladio turns his thumb up and Noctis is debating how quick he’d have to be to warp over and break it, but he hears his phone beep from the other room so Gladio’s thumb is safe.

For now. 

“I gotta say, Noct. I’m actually kind of impressed you managed to pull this off in just a few hours.”

Noctis scowls. “Yeah, no thanks to you.”

Gladio rolls his eyes. “I’m the one who had to drive your ass to like five different stores to get what you needed.”

“And then you sat there while I set up everything on my own,” Noctis grouses, padding across the apartment to retrieve his phone.

“Think about how much more meaningful it’ll be to Prom when you get to tell him you decorated yourself, though!”

“Yeah yeah, whatever, now scram. Prompto said they’ll be here in five minutes.” Noctis blinks and stops dead in the middle of his living room. “Oh my god, Gladio, he’s going to be here in five minutes.”

Gladio smacks the back of his head. “Calm down, loverboy. It’ll be fine. You remember what I told you earlier?”

Noctis yelps and rubs his neck, glaring half-heartedly at his shield. He shivers suddenly when he thinks about the conversation they had an hour ago and the very,  _ very, _ graphic demonstration he had to witness. “Oh god, how could I forget. I don’t think I can look you in the eye ever again.”

Gladio snorts and walks out towards the front door. Noctis follows behind him.

“Just act how you always act around him, okay? Nothing’s different and whatever happens, happens. Sex isn’t really something you can plan down to the T. I mean, unless you’re Ignis. But I think only Ignis can get away with that.” Gladio stops to slide his shoes on and then he’s looking down at Noctis. He places his hands on Noctis’ shoulders and squeezes.

“You’ll be fine. Trust me.” Gladio’s smiling and Noctis does actually feel a little more calm. He sighs and with it goes all his anxieties. In a moment of gratitude, he wraps his arms tight around Gladio.

“Thanks, Gladdy~” he coos, effectively ruining the brotherly moment they were sharing, then laughs as Gladio tries to pry him off.

“Oi! Don’t call me that, you little shit,” he growls but he’s laughing too.

Noctis’ phone beeps again with another message and this time, Noctis is grinning ear to ear. “He’s here! How do I look?” He’s wearing a costume that he spent almost an hour searching for at their local Halloween store, but he wanted today to be perfect and well, this was gonna have to do.

Gladio chuckles and shakes his head, opening up the front door and grinning back at him over his shoulder. “Like a dork. Prom’s gonna love it.”

Noctis summons a bagel from his armiger to throw at Gladio but the door shuts just in time, saving him from a literal gluten attack. Noctis barely has time to mourn the loss of his midnight snack before running back into the living room to wait. It’s a little anxiety inducing but it’s not long before the front door is opening and closing again and he hears Prompto calling out.

“Noct? Where are— is that a  _ bagel _ ?”

“In here!”

Prompto rounds the corner and walks through the tinsel streaming down from the entryway, bagel in hand and face full of confusion. He looks up then, and Noctis can see his eyes widen in surprise.

“Woah…” Prompto whispers, the bagel now forgotten. He looks at Noctis then scans the apartment.

“Well? Whaddya think?” Noctis smiles and gestures towards the seemingly mismatched decorations that are scattered around his walls and countertops, but Prompto is back to staring at him.

“You’re a chocobo!” Prompto laughs, his eyes lit up with amusement.

“I’m a chocobo!” Noctis agrees and grins, turning around in a circle. He’s wearing a Chocobo kigurumi that is bright yellow, complete with a hood that has an orange beak and styled feathers that bear a striking resemblance to Prompto’s hair.

“I feel bad, I didn’t bring a costume…”

“That’s perfect becaaaaause,”—Noctis grabs a package off the kitchen counter and tosses it to Prompto—“I got one for you too!”

Prompto blinks down at the blinding yellow costume in his hands and his answering smile is so soft that Noctis thinks he might start melting right then and there into a big pile of chocobo goop.

“Thank you! Can I put it on now?”

“I’d be offended if you didn’t.” 

Prompto pumps his fist and practically sprints to the bathroom to change.

“I’m going to put a scary movie on, okay?” Noctis calls out as he wanders into his living room.

“Sounds good!” comes Prompto’s reply, so Noctis goes about finding the latest horror movie on MoogFlix and sets it all up. When he hears the bathroom door open, he turns back around to find Prompto in a matching chocobo kigurumi.

“You look so cute, dude!” 

Prompto laughs, his cheeks turning their usual shade of pink whenever Noctis compliments him. “Not as cute as you.”

“Uh, impossible. I’m the prince so legally, I declare you cuter than me,” he shrugs and Prompto playfully shoves at him.

“I’m also the prince so I veto your vote and instead declare that  _ you _ are cuter.”

“Agree to disagree?”

“Agree to agree that we’re both cute.”

“Deal.”

They shake on it and then Prompto spends a few moments looking around the apartment again. Noctis feels unusually proud of himself for putting this all together. The walls are all out decorated in blacks and purples and oranges and greens, with Halloween and birthday decorations alike strung up all over the place. There’s spooky music playing from a speaker somewhere in the living room and the kitchen counter is covered in different types of Halloween themed snacks ranging from those cute little skeleton shaped Cheetos to cupcakes decorated like spiders with pretzel legs and edible fondant eyes.

“Gladio helped me shop,” Noctis says once he feels the silence has dragged on too long. He’s rubbing one of his arms a bit nervously. “I know it’s only grocery store stuff but it looked pretty good and—”

Prompto silences his awkward babbling with a kiss, his hands coming up to wrap around Noctis’ neck. It deepens and Noctis gasps but then his arms circle around Prompto’s waist and he’s kissing him back just as fervently, like Prompto was his sole source of air and he was suffocating.

“What was that for?” Noctis asks when he finally pulls away, pink cheeked and breathless.

“It’s perfect. All of it. The decorations, the snacks, your costume. It’s perfect. You’re perfect,” Prompto murmurs and Noctis knows he’s blushing pretty hard but he doesn’t really care right now.

“Well yeah, it’s your birthday. Your 18th birthday, for that matter. It’s important to celebrate it.”

Prompto is smiling again and it’s beautifully blinding. “Come on then, let's watch the movie! It’s not gonna be my birthday for much longer and I wanna eat literally everything on your kitchen counter right now.”

Noctis laughs. “Sure, yeah, let's eat.”

They settle against each other in the nest of blankets and pillows that Noctis set up on the floor, sitting side to side, thigh to thigh. On their laps are platefuls of food, overflowing with slices of pizza and various snacks and Noctis starts up the movie. 

Throughout the entire movie, Prompto hides behind Noctis’ arm during the jump scares (which he  _ definitely _ wasn’t planning for when he picked the scariest movie he could find, no sir). But, he does cover Prompto’s ears for him when the music gets too loud or creepy so that at least makes up for putting him through about fifty-seven heart attacks.

Being scared does do wonders for their appetite though and they both tear into the chips and pizza, leaving only empty bags and a few half eaten slices left. At some point, Prompto had gotten a cupcake but then Noctis was smearing chocolate icing on Prompto’s lips and kissing it off, the movie all but forgotten in the background.

As the night starts to die down and they’re both casually lounging around, Noctis can tell that Prompto is getting antsy about something by all the squirming and fidgeting he was doing. And as much as he wants to ask him about it, he’s learned it’s better to just let it run its course until Prompto is ready to talk. 

“Hey Noct?” Prompto asks after some time, hands tugging at a few loose threads on the kigurumi’s buttons.

“Yeah?” Noct answers from beside him where he’s scrolling on his phone, looking at the cute selfies they took a few moments ago. They’d never be able to see the light of day but that’s okay. Noctis wanted to be able to look at them whenever  _ he _ wanted.

“What...uhm...what are we? Or like, what do you want to be to each other?”

Noctis stops and blinks, setting his phone down and sitting up a little straighter, turning his entire body to look at Prompto.

“What do you want to be?” he asks and Prompto scoffs.

“I asked you first.”   


“I asked you second.”

“Noooct,” Prompto groans and Noctis laughs.

“Okay okay, I’m sorry. I...” Noctis shifts a bit and traces meaningless patterns on his own knee, wincing when some of the fabric gets caught under a fingernail. “I’d...like to be boyfriends,” Noctis murmurs. “I mean,” he sighs and glances at Prompto, “ I know that...that’s not allowed in Niflheim but...but no one has to know? And I know you go back soon but I can totally do long distance. But if you don’t want that that’s totally okay, and I’d understand if you just want to keep this casual or whatever.” Noctis looks down at his lap and wills his heart to stop beating so fast.

“I...want to be boyfriends too,” Prompto whispers.

Noctis’ head snaps up so fast he thinks he might have broken his neck but then he’s in Prompto’s lap and squishing his cheeks together, eyes wide and almost wild. 

“Really?” he asks and Prompto laughs, doing his best to speak from between pursed lips.

“Weally.”

Noctis grins and swoops down to kiss Prompto, continuing even as Prompto starts giggling. When they pull apart, Prompto gently tugs Noctis’ hands away from his cheeks and holds them tight in his own. “I know...that it’ll be hard when I go back to Niflheim but...but I really want to make this work.” 

“What about your dad though? What if...he tries to arrange a marriage for you?”

Prompto shrugs. “I’ll figure something out. Maybe...if I do real good with this trade route then I can gain some respect from my dad… and then maybe I can make some real changes to Niflheim’s laws…”

Noctis watches him, this thumb rubbing across Prompto’s knuckles as he talks. It seems unlikely that Iedolas would ever be okay with something like this. And while he knows Prompto has the ability to create and change laws, it would be hell getting them past his own council. He knows, he’s had to go through the same thing when Insomnia updated their anti-discriminatory laws. Well,  _ some _ of them at least.

Prompto sighs and reaches up to Noctis, wrapping a hand around his neck and gently bringing him down to his level so they can rest their foreheads against each other. “I wish this wasn’t so hard. I wish we could just run away together.”

Noctis huffs a laugh and scoots down so he can lay his head against Prompto’s chest. “Yeah? Where would we run to?”

Prompto shifts under him and moves so that they’re both comfortably laying back against the front of the couch. “Hm...Somewhere far. Far from Niflheim.”

“How about Altissia?” Noctis offers.

“Altissia would be nice. The weather there is good, I hear. I could photograph Lucis and sell my prints in a little kiosk.”   


Noctis grins. “And I could go fishing and eat at every single gelato stand.”

Prompto laughs, loud and uninhibited. It’s bittersweet, to talk about a future they both know they’ll never get to have but it’s better than dwelling in the reality of things. For now, anyways.

“Hey, c’mere,” Prompto nudges Noctis and moves him until he’s straddling his lap again. “It’s still my birthday and as prince  _ and _ birthday boy, I declare no more depressing talk for the rest of the night.”

Noctis agrees easily, leaning down to kiss Prompto. He coaxes a soft groan from low in Prompto’s throat and hungrily swallows it up, then takes Prompto’s lower lip between his own and sucks on the sweet flesh that still tastes like chocolate icing.

Noctis pulls back with a wet pop and smiles. “What about kissing? Can we do that?” Noctis breathes hot against his mouth.

“We can do that,” Prompto nods, his hands sliding up the outside of Noctis’ spread thighs and settling on his waist, kneading into sharp hip bones.

“Fuck,” Noctis huffs against his mouth and he feels Prompto grin before dragging Noctis’ hips towards his own, mimicking what they did this morning on Prompto’s couch. They let out twin groans at the friction.

The apartment is dark save for the bright light of the TV’s menu screen and the moon shining through the open windows of Noctis’ living room, but it’s enough for Noctis to see the arousal in Prom’s eyes and the way he’s licking his lips. Noctis can feel his knees start to ache where they’re pressed against the thin layer of blankets and pillows that's separating them from the hardwood floor. “Should we...I mean, do you maybe want to...move to the bedroom?” Noctis suggests.

Prompto’s cheeks turn an almost neon shade of red but he nods and Noctis carefully stands up, ignoring the creak of his legs. Instead, he reaches for Prompto’s hand and helps him to his feet before leading him down the hall and to his room.

It’s weird. Prompto has been in his room before, they’ve even laid in his bed and made out plenty of times but there’s something about knowing what's about to happen on that bed that makes Noctis incredibly nervous. He knows it’ll be both of their first times so there’s some solace in the fact that Prompto is probably as nervous as he is, but Noctis also wants it to be  _ good _ . He knows there's no getting around the awkward bits but that's okay. Noctis wants this, wants  _ Prompto _ , awkward bits and everything. And maybe they’re moving a little too fast but Noctis really can’t find it in himself to  _ care _ . Prompto has to go back to Niflheim in a little more than a week and who knows what could happen after that? There’s a good chance Noctis may never see him again. And while it pains him to think about that, he also wants to just enjoy the time he has now. He wants to memorize the way Prompto feels under his touch, how he tastes on his tongue, because those are the things that will stay with Noctis even after Prompto has left.

He turns the doorknob and opens his bedroom door a sliver before his hand pauses and he faces his boyfriend (wow, that just sounds so good in his head), drinking in the sight of him looking flushed and adorable in his costume.

“Are you...do you…” Noctis starts and stops a few times, rolling the words around in his mouth before he can say them. He’s thankful for Prompto’s patience and the fact that he’s not rushing him. “Are you sure you want to...have sex?” he finally gets out and Prompto blinks, pulling back to look up at him. 

“What? Of course I do!” Prompto nearly shouts, which startles Noctis. “Sorry,” he apologizes. “I mean, yes, of course I do,” he murmurs, quieter now. “Do  _ you _ ?” Prompto directs the question back at him, looking at Noctis for any kind of apprehension.

“Yeah! Yes, I do. I just...wanted to make sure you did too. Because if you weren’t that’d be totally okay and we can just do what we were doing earlier. Or we can just kiss. Or go back to watching movies in our pajamas. We don’t  _ have _ to do anything.”

Prompto looks shy and gods, Noctis wants to scoop him up and tuck him away in his pocket and keep him safe because for all he seems like the awkward, pathetic prince that people like to paint him as, Noctis knows the  _ real _ Prompto.

He knows the boy who stays up too late with him playing mobile games and goes into his negotiation meetings exhausted but ready to work. The boy who squeals at the sight of a Chocobo and cries at the cat videos that Gladio is always sending him. The boy who’s standing here now and taking Noctis’ hands in his own.

“I’m okay. I want this. I want  _ you _ ,” Prompto whispers and Noctis feels all of his hesitance melt away to make room for fondness. He leans forward and Prompto tilts his chin, meeting him in the middle for a kiss. This time, it’s gentle. He can feel the heat and the passion, but it’s not nearly as frantic as earlier. Now it’s appreciative, maybe even loving, and Noctis couldn’t be more sure of what he wanted.

Prompto slowly wraps his hands underneath Noctis’ thighs and whispers a quick  _ hang on _ , giving Noctis only half a second to get with the program before Prompto is hoisting him up.

Noctis lets out a very undignified squeak of surprise, limbs scrambling to cling to Prompto’s thin frame. He can feel Prompto’s shoulders shake with laughter at the sound but he’s too busy being shocked to feel embarrassed.

Thankfully the door is already open so Prompto only has to nudge it the rest of the way with his foot, walking in the couple steps it takes to get to his bed before he deposits Noctis on the edge of it. “What? Surprised I could carry you?” he teases, crawling over Noctis’ body so he can lay on top of him.

“I mean, I know you work out, clearly, your arms are super muscle-y. But I just...gods that was so fucking hot, dude,” Noctis manages to get out and Prompto buries his face into Noctis’ neck, muffling his soft laughter.

“That’s the same thing I thought when you and Gladio were sparring in the training room that first day. I wanted you to literally snap me in half.” The words are kind of mumbled against his neck but Noctis still understands him and it makes him laugh in return. 

“So  _ that’s _ why you ran out right after the tour! I was wondering what that was all about,” Noctis grins and presses his lips to Prompto’s temple. “You got turned on watching me spar? How  _ naughty, _ Prom.”

Prompto huffs and then Noctis feels a teasing nip right below his ear. It gives him a full body shiver and his hands come up to squeeze Prompto’s waist. “F-Fuck, Prom…” he groans and Prompto hums curiously, moving a little lower to nip at his neck and then his collarbone.

“Sensitive, are we?”

“Shut  _ up _ .”

When he pulls away from Noctis and admires his work, Noctis lets himself take in the flush on Prompto’s face that make his freckles practically glow, and as his eyes drift lower he can see glimpses of Prompto’s briefs from between the gaps in the kigurumi’s buttons. And he can tell that he’s very, very hard.

“Can I…?” Noctis reaches for the big buttons but pauses before touching them, waiting for Prompto’s approval. 

He enthusiastically nods his consent and Noctis works on slipping the buttons through the loops, focusing on keeping his hands from shaking and revealing how eager he is. 

Once he gets to the last button, the loose costume slips easily from Prompto’s shoulders and it pools around his waist. His chest is littered in freckles, constellations on his skin that are even more beautiful than any of the cosmos Noct studied in school. He’d much rather spend the next eternity studying these instead.

He slides his palms up against pale skin and watches Prompto shiver under his touch. His flush spreads from cheeks to chest and Noctis wonders how far down it could go. How red could he make him?

Prompto pulls him from his thoughts with another searing kiss and the restraint that they both were exhibiting starts to go out the window the more they touch, the more they undress each other, until they’re only in their underwear.

The touches start small and experimental, both of them trying to get a feel for the other. Where is it okay to touch? Where does it hurt? Noctis learns that he loves when his neck is kissed, or when Prompto leaves bites on his inner arm. And Prompto doesn’t like his wrist cuff being touched, but he absolutely melts when Noctis sucks marks into the soft flesh of his thighs.

Prompto admits that he’s insecure about his stretch marks, so Noctis kisses each and every one until Prompto is squirming and then he returns the favor when Noctis shows him the starburst scar on his back and nearly loses his mind (in a good way) when Prompto runs his lips over the jagged edges.

It isn’t rushed, and it isn’t weird. They laugh when they bump heads, they apologize when they touch a bad spot, and they moan when they’ve finally wound themselves up so tight and start to rut against each other, seeking a release that’s so  _ so _ close.

Noctis won’t forget the way Prompto cries his name, the sound so broken on his lips that Noctis is tumbling down the edge right after him with a choked off version of Prompto’s name. They collapse against each other, still in their underwear because it seemed they both weren’t ready to take that extra step, breath hot and quick against each other's shoulders. 

Prompto is the first to stir, claiming that they should at least clean up before they fall asleep.

“But ‘m comfy…” Noctis says, trying to tug Prompto back into bed, already missing his warmth.

“You won’t be comfy when you wake up and you’re covered in dried c—”

Noctis reaches up and slaps a hand over Prompto’s mouth, opening one eye to glare at him. “Alright alright, you don’t gotta  _ say _ it.”

Prompto licks his palm and Noctis jerks his hand back quickly.

“You’re gross.”

“Yeah but you like me.”

“Hm,” Noctis hums, sighing in mock exasperation. “I  _ guess _ .”

“Noooct!” 

Noctis laughs and rolls out of bed, grabbing Prompto around the waist and hoisting him towards the bathroom where they spend a lot of time getting dirtier before they get clean.

* * *

**> Saturday, October 26th <**

“Noct…Noct!”

Frantic whispers stir him from his sleep and he weakly reaches behind him to smack his bedmate. “Prom, it’s early, go back to sleep.”

“Actually, it’s nearly noon, my boy.”

Noctis’ eyes fly open and he feels like he’s been dipped in ice water, his whole body going rigid. Nothing could paralyze him more than those six words but, because he apparently has a death wish, he slowly looks over towards his bedroom doorway and sees his dad standing there. In casual wear, no less, and leaning heavily on his cane. He doesn’t look amused and Noctis wants to die. He absolutely wants the ground to swallow him up this very moment. 

But it doesn’t.

Instead, he has to live with the fact that his dad, the  _ King, _ has now walked in on him and his boyfriend in the throes of the Morning After™. So, he sucks it up and cautiously sits up, holding the bedsheets over his naked lap. “W-What are you—”

“It’s the last Saturday of the month,” Dad says simply and Noctis instantly curses himself for shutting off Ignis’ annoying calendar updates. 

‘ _ I made those notifications for a reason, Noctis’ _ he can already hear, in Ignis’ snooty little accent.

The bastard.

“Saturday breakfast…” Noctis sighs, scrubbing his hands over his face. He glances beside him to see Prompto, still very much naked under the bedsheets, practically shaking.

“Well, I’ll let you two make yourselves decent. We can have breakfast inside today.” Dad turns towards Prompto and his look is cutting. “Prompto. Join us, won’t you?”

“Y-Yes, your Majesty!” he squeaks from under the sheets and then the door is shutting and Noctis is officially mortified.

“Oh my gods...” He flops back down against the pillows and stares up at the ceiling.

“Well, I guess that saves us the trouble of telling him,” Prompto laughs but it’s hollow and he’s still shaking and Noctis feels like such a piece of shit for putting him through this. Even if it wasn't what he intended, he was still the catalyst.

“I’m so sorry, Prom. That...that isn’t how I wanted him to find out.”

“It’s okay, it’s not like you planned this—” He pauses, pokes his head out of the sheets, and turns to stare at Noctis. “You didn’t plan this, right?”

Noctis snorts. “Yeah, I planned for my dad to walk in and see us buck ass naked.”

Despite it all, Prompto giggles, though there’s definitely a hysterical edge to it. “He’s gonna send me back, isn’t he? He’s going to tell my dad what I did, he’s going to stop endorsing my project, oh my gods my dad is going to actually murder me—”

“Prompto, stop, no one is going to tell anyone and no one is getting murdered. At least, definitely not you. I might not make it out alive though,” he mutters.

Prompto smacks his chest hard enough to sting. “Don’t joke like that, Noctis.”

If Noctis were a cat his ears would definitely be folded flat right now. “Sorry, Prom...but I’m serious. Nothing is going to happen. I won’t let it, okay?” He wishes his voice had more conviction.

Prompto looks equal parts scared and wary but when Noctis reaches out and grips his hand, Prompto squeezes it back just as firmly.

“This is going to suck…”

Noctis shrugs. “Yeah well, at least we’ll deal with it together.”

Prompto smiles but he doesn’t look reassured at all. “Yeah.”

They get dressed and wander out of Noct’s room together to greet his dad who was, surprisingly, cooking in the kitchen. Noctis can’t remember the last time he ever saw his dad do something so domestic as  _ cooking _ . And when Noctis does a cursory glance around his apartment, he notices that there aren’t any Kingslgaive around, which is odd considering there’s always at least five trailing his dad wherever he goes.

“Did you come alone?” Noctis asks, sitting at his dining table. He motions for Prompto to join him and Prompto sits down stiffly, trying to keep as much distance as possible.

“Astrals, no. I just had them wait outside. I figured it would be best to have this conversation in private. For Prompto’s sake, really. We’ve been suspecting a few moles in the ‘Glaive so it’s best not to trust any of them with this sensitive information until we know more.” 

Prompto blanches and Noctis suspects that it’s because he doesn’t want any information getting back to Niflheim. “It’s okay, Prom. No one is gonna find out.”

“It’s...not that. The moles they….they could be…” he pauses and his hands clench into fists in his lap. He looks like he’s seriously contemplating something but he just sighs. “Uhm...could they be dangerous?”

Noctis shakes his head and reaches between them to take one of Prompto’s hands, unclenching his fist and twining their fingers together. “Security is tight at the Citadel so they won’t be able to lay a finger on you or me.” He turns his attention to the kitchen. “Dad, listen, we—”

“Not before breakfast, my boy. Help your old dad and set the table for me,” his dad flaps his hand towards the cabinets, his other hand expertly flipping a pancake and setting the pan back on the burner. He looks….far too calm for Noctis’ liking and considering the icy looks thrown their way just a few minutes prior he knows his dad was up to something.

“But—”

“Noctis,” Dad says with a sigh and Noctis decides to shut up and get the plates and silverware. If his dad really isn’t upset, then Noctis doesn’t want to risk making things worse by opening up his big mouth, which he has a nasty habit of doing.

Prompto is still rigid in his seat, all the color drained from his face. Noctis wants to hold him, to kiss him, to let him know that everything will be okay, but he thinks any kind of touch at this point might also make things worse. And Noctis is getting really annoyed with how nonchalant his dad is being. It’s bad enough that he caught them in bed together but now he’s humming and making pancakes with godsdamn  _ smiley _ faces on them for Shiva’s sake. Noctis is about ready to burst and demand his dad just reprimand them already.

“Alright!” Dad claps his hands together, looking down at the spread of breakfast food he’s set on the table for them. “Let’s eat.”

Noctis glances at his dad and then down to his plate. He pokes at the blueberry smile of his pancakes that’s clearly mocking him. Meanwhile, Prompto still hasn’t moved. He looks like he might actually throw up and that’s the final straw for Noctis. He knows what they did was wrong but making them sweat wasn’t any better of a punishment than simply reprimanding them. Especially not when it was making Prompto look so violently ill when he didn’t do anything wrong. Not to Noctis, anyways.

“Dad,” he says, waving his fork towards Prompto. “Can you  _ please _ just say whatever it is you want to say before Prompto actually keels over? He’s as pale as a ghost over there.”

His dad lifts his eyes and looks Prompto up and down, sighing and setting his own fork down. “Noctis, why don’t  _ you  _ tell me what it is that I saw.”

Noctis blinks, a frown settling on his face. “What do you mean? You know what you saw.”

“What I saw was my son in bed with the prince of Niflheim,” Dad explains, leaning back in his seat. “But that’s quite literally it. I don’t know the nature of what happened between you two.”

“We...had sex,” Noctis states, like it should be so obvious. “Well, kind of.”

“Kind of?” The corner of his dad’s lip quirks up and Prompto is groaning now, burying his head in his hands. 

“Okay, yes, we had sex,” Noctis says, his cheeks feeling rather hot. 

“Is it just sex between you two, then? Something to take the edge off?”

“No, we—” 

“I love him, your Majesty.”

Noctis’ jaw snaps shut and he stares across the table at Prompto. His face is still hidden behind his hands but his voice is unmistakably firm.

_ I love him _ .

“Well,” Dad says, shock written all across his face, “I honestly wasn’t expecting to hear  _ that _ .” He tears off a chunk of pancake and bites into it. “It’s easy, you know, if it’s just sex. But love does tend to complicate things.”

Noctis is still stunned. Prompto  _ loves _ him? 

What?

But...deep down Noctis knows he loves Prompto too. He knows it as the unnamed feeling he has whenever he locks eyes with him. That swirling, bubbling, explosiveness that bounces around in his chest with every kiss, every touch, every laugh. It’s the words that threaten to spill from his mouth whenever Prompto smiles. That he almost shouted from the top of his lungs when he pressed against Prompto in the shower last night and they chased another red hot release together. The words he  _ wants _ to say back right now, sitting across from him in his dinky little apartment with pancake smiley faces and his dad right next to them. But the words don’t come. They get caught in his throat and he thinks he might choke on them.

He turns to his dad and swallows them down. “You...you don’t...look that mad.”

His dad regards him with a curious look and it makes Noctis feel all of 5 years old again.

“Why would I be mad, dear boy?”

“Because…” Noctis squirms and he feels like he needs to find something for his hands to do. “I...we…—”

“You’re both eighteen,” Dad cuts in. “You weren’t reckless, you weren’t publicly announcing that you two were engaging in a relationship of any kind. I’m only a bit disappointed that you didn’t tell me beforehand and that I had to find out by walking in on you two.”

Prompto looks up then. His eyes are a little red and he still looks like he might vomit but he’s finally looking at his dad so that’s progress at least. “You...you aren’t going to send me back? Or force us to break up?”

Dad’s stoic facade finally cracks and he frowns over at Prompto, creating deep valleys along the lines of his mouth and forehead. He reaches over, grasping Prompto’s shoulder in a frail hand. “No, son. Of course not.”

“B-But we...we’re both...guys and-and…”

“I know my son is gay, Prompto. Surely he told you about that?” Dad glances at Noctis and he nods an affirmation back at his father.

“No, No, I know but I mean, Niflheim doesn’t...and Noctis told me your council doesn’t want him to date guys so I thought…”

“My council likes to think they’re protecting Insomnia by keeping Noctis’ sexuality a secret but they’re just trying to cover up their own biases,” Dad huffs and Noctis hears the familiar anger building in his voice. This is a conversation they’ve had multiple times, across several council meetings and a few late night drunken rants.

“I can’t speak for Niflheim and their outdated laws, but when you’re in Insomnia you are safe, Prompto. And I wouldn’t send you back either, not when you have unfinished business here with your trade route.” Dad sits back and finally offers a reassuring smile which makes Prompto’s eyes water all over again.

“Thank you, your Majesty...This trade route means so much to me and I...I would like to be able to see it through. I’m hoping that if I can gain some reputation I can change Niflheim’s stupid laws…” 

Noctis takes a risk and reaches across the table, palm up, and to his utter delight and surprise Prompto takes his hand and squeezes it.

“So what happens now?” Prompto asks tentatively.

“Well,” Dad starts, “I think it’s best you two continue to not tell anyone about your relationship. If the tabloids catch wind, then it will not end well for either of you.”

Prompto swallows and squeezes Noctis hand a little harder, enough to hurt, but Noctis doesn’t let go.

“If Iedolas does find out, I’m afraid there’s nothing I’ll be able to do. While I would love nothing more than to protect you both, I have a duty to put Insomnia and Noctis first. You understand this, yes?”

Prompto nods. “Yes, your Majesty. If my dad finds out, I’ll deal with him myself.”

He sounds so determined, so much braver than the nervous boy he first laid eyes on nearly two months ago, and Noctis can’t help but feel anything but pride. He’d like to think that maybe, even if things didn’t work out between them in the end, that Prompto would still go home a much stronger man than he was before.

“Prompto, if I may be so bold...is this a conversation you’ve had with your father already?”

Prompto eyes drop, glued to his lap. “Yes. It didn’t...it didn’t end well.”

His dad nods and that seems to be all he needs to hear. “Well, as long as you are under my supervision, you will be treated with nothing but respect and kindness. But for now,” Dad picks up his fork and stabs it into his pancake, “let’s eat before it gets cold. I worked very hard on these faces.”

Noctis catches the ghost of a smile on Prompto’s face and he finally picks up his fork and starts to nibble on his food. It’s like they all let out a collective breath of air and suddenly the tension around Noctis’ lungs lessens just a bit, just enough to give him room to breathe again.

They finish breakfast but not without his dad successfully embarrassing him with story after story of Noctis when he was younger, complete with a photo that his father still kept in his armiger of a toddler Noctis running around the throne room fully naked, save for a diaper on his forehead that he wore like a crown. Noctis effectively turns into a blushing puddle of goo, you know, as you do, but Prompto is all smiles and laughter so it isn’t  _ too _ bad, he supposes. 

But, of course, Dad is soon being called back to the Citadel so while Prompto gathers the dishes to clean up, Noctis walks his father to the front door, hands wringing behind his back while he watches his dad slip his shoes back on. 

“Thank you,” he blurts. “For...For what you said to Prompto. He’s been really...stressed about this whole thing but I think you made him feel better.”

Dad smiles down at him and Noctis wraps his arms around him and hugs him tight. “Thank you,” he whispers again, but for an entirely different reason this time. 

His dad hugs him back, his chin sitting atop Noctis’ head and his beard scratching through Noctis’ hair. “I told you before, but I’ll tell you again. Your safety and your happiness are of utmost importance to me, Noctis,” he whispers fiercely. It makes Noctis’ eyes sting with unshed tears. “I will do anything to protect you and the people you love. You do love him, right?” 

_ I love him. _

The words ring back through Noctis’ ears and the feeling that fills him with is nearly indescribable. It’s warmth and sunshine and honey and he never thought he’d be the kind of guy to describe love that way but when the physical embodiment of all those things was currently washing dishes in his apartment, well, it’s enough to turn any guy into a mushy prose writer.

Noctis nods his head in answer to his father’s question because yes, he does love Prompto. Even if the idea of giving sound to those thoughts was utterly terrifying. 

His arms squeeze tighter around his dad because he doesn’t remember the last time he ever hugged him like this, not like he’s 5 again where his dad's arms are the safest place he could ever think to be and he wants to relish that feeling for a little longer.

“Noctis,” Dad murmurs as he carefully pulls back. “I have to reiterate how important it is that you be careful...mostly for Prompto’s sake. Our council could help you get out of a sticky situation unscathed but...by the sound of it, Prompto’s won’t.”

“I know dad, I know. We make sure not to do anything couple-y when we’re out in public. Only when we’re inside my apartment or his room.”

Dad nods and suddenly shifts, giving Noctis a tense look. “So, do I need to talk to you about…?”

Noctis gags. “Oh  _ gods _ no, please, Gladio already did it.”

“Ramuh bless that boy,” his dad sighs in relief. “Well then, I’m off! Have fun, and don’t forget to pack, please. For the Scientia boy’s sake, do not make him pack for you  _ again _ tomorrow morning.”

“Ehhh,” Noctis flaps his hand vaguely. “I’m like, mostly packed.”

His dad raises his brow, clearly not buying his bullshit but Noctis nudges him out of the apartment and calls out a quick goodbye before shutting the door and leaning against it heavily. When he makes it back to the kitchen Prompto is already done with the dishes and waiting for him at the table.

“So…” Noctis smiles, rubbing the back of his neck. “That happened.”

“Yeah…”

“Are you...okay?”

Prompto looks up at him and smiles, though it’s small and maybe a little nervous. “Yeah? Yeah, I think I am...your dad is really cool.”

Noctis snorts and pulls up a chair beside Prompto, plopping down into it. “He’s alright, I guess.” But he’s smiling and Prompto playfully pinches his cheek.

“I’m glad we have his blessing, though,” Noctis admits. “I didn’t think he’d say no, but I was still kind of scared that he’d tell us it wasn’t a good idea to date because of…”

Prompto nods in understanding. “I know. But the fact that we have his support will make things easier in the future in case we ever decide to...go public.”

“Do you really think that’s possible?” Noctis asks.

Prompto shrugs. “Iedolas has to die sometime.”

“Dude, dark.”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“Prom?”

Prompto lifts his eyes and Noctis’ tongue feels heavy in his mouth.

“Uh...do...did you mean it when...you said you loved me?”

Now it’s Prompto’s turn to blush and Noctis is briefly reminded of the way he looked last night but he shoves that thought out of his brain. For now.

“I...I did. Sorry, that wasn’t really how I was planning on telling you but it just kind of slipped out.”

“Oh? And how  _ were  _ you planning on telling me?” Noctis grins, laughing when Prompto playfully shoves at him.

“You’re such a dick.”

“Yeah but I’m  _ your _ dick.”

“That’s weird.”

“You’re weird.”

“Oh my gods,” Prompto laughs. “You’re so dumb.”

“I love you, too.”

Prompto stills. 

Noctis doesn’t look away from him. He’s got Prompto’s hand in his own and his thumb is gently running over Prompto’s knuckles.

Prompto opens his mouth, closes it, then opens it again. “You don’t...you don’t have to say it, just because I did.”

“I’m not,” Noctis promises. “I wanted to say it to you back when we were at the pond and you were being so thoughtful and so….you. But I couldn’t get my dumb mouth to work.”

“You...really?” Prompto asks, looking absolutely stunned.

“Yeah...You were just...you were so chill when I talked about my mom, about Carbuncle, and then you sat there quietly because you didn’t want to scare the fish. It was so fucking adorable and I thought to myself that I wanted to have a million more days like that, just with you. That’s how I knew, I guess.”

Prompto smiles and he pulls Noctis into him for a kiss.

And this one? This one feels so different from all the other ones because now he knows Prompto loves him, and Prompto knows that Noctis loves him back.

This kiss is no longer the hesitant push and pull of figuring out where they fit in each others lives. This kiss is purposeful, it’s familiar, it’s  _ easy _ , like they’re supposed to be doing it.

“When is Ignis coming to help pack?” Prompto pants against his mouth and Noctis has to take a few seconds to come back to planet Earth and process his question.

“In like an hour.”

“Perfect.”

Prompto stands from the kitchen chair and kisses him all the way back to his bedroom, the birthday slash halloween decorations still scattered about forgotten, and Noctis gets another chance to say those three little words. Except this time he can breathe them out hot against Prompto’s skin and there’s no one around to interrupt them.

* * *

**> Sunday, October 27th <**

It’s not that Noctis hates Cleigne, really. It’s a fine region, but it’s just so fucking  _ far _ . 

The four of them had left early that morning and Noctis slept through most of their travels through Insomnia, only waking up once they stopped in Longwythe for lunch at the Crow’s Nest. 

Which...was nice. It had been empty so he got to sit next to Prompto and talk about the new King’s Knight update and feed him a french fry here and there. But then it was right back into the Regalia and towards Wiz’s where they were supposed to stay the night.

“ _ If you want to get to Cleigne as soon as possible then we need to drive all day to get to Lestallum by Monday,”  _ Ignis had said in response to Noctis’ endless whining about wanting to stay in a hotel rather than a tiny ass caravan that most definitely wasn’t going to have enough hot water for  _ one _ shower, let alone four. In the end, it was Prompto who managed to shut him up by promising  _ ‘It would be fun, like having a sleepover!’ _

And so that’s how Noctis found himself here, crowded around a small plastic table, knees pressed against Prompto’s and Gladio’s legs as they all raided a boss in King’s Knight.

The sun had long set on Wiz’s Chocobo Farm but the bright lights surrounding the property kept them well lit and safe from any prowling daemons, giving Noctis the chance to relax....by rapidly tapping at his phone.

“Specs, if you’re going to play healer then can you actually  _ heal _ me, please?” Noctis grits out, his finger threatening to break through his phone’s screen with how hard he’s pressing the attack command.

“Well, if you stopped throwing yourself head first into danger then perhaps I would, but you’re draining my resources by constantly going down.”

“And if  _ you _ —”

“We got him!” Prompto whoops, pumping his fist in the air. Gladio gives him a high five, then shoots an unimpressed look towards Noctis and Ignis when their final scores pop up on their screens.

“Noct, you somehow did the  _ least _ amount of damage.”

“Yeah, ‘cause I was dead most of the round,” Noctis mutters.

“Whose fault is that, princess?”

“Iggy’s’!”

“It is  _ not _ ,” Ignis bristles.

“Heeeeey uh, why don’t we go feed the chocobos before bed?” Prompto interjects in an attempt to diffuse the situation, and grabs Noctis by the wrist before he can answer, dragging him towards the nearby corrals.

Noctis’ skin ignites at the feel of Prompto touching him so he allows it, coming to stand beside him in front of a bright orange chocobo.

“Ooooh, what's your name, huh?” Prompto coos, reaching up and stroking through the silky feathers at its neck. He fingers the metal tag pinned to it’s harness and grins. “Phoenix, huh? That’s cute.”

Noctis can’t help the smile that settles on his face as he props a hip against the corrals support. He crosses his arms over his chest and just watches Prom.

Despite the late hour and all the time spent in the car, Prompto still looks wide awake and buzzing with energy, not to mention the blinding smile that Noctis is sure is a permanent fixture to his face at this point.

“Isn’t he cute, Noct?” Prompto turns his attention his way and Noctis feels his heart stutter a bit in his chest.

“Yeah, he is,” he whispers, not looking at the chocobo at all. 

Prompto grins, grabbing a couple greens from the bag at his feet and holding them out carefully. Phoenix sniffs at them before gingerly taking it from Prompto’s hand and retreating to eat it peacefully in a corner, away from any prying eyes or snatching hands.

“We should probably go back before Ignis reams us for staying out too late,” Prompto sighs, but there’s a smile on his face regardless.

“Probably,” Noctis agrees but neither of them look like they’re ready to move just yet. Instead, Noctis holds his hand out. “C’mere.”

Prompto cautiously looks around before he takes it and steps closer, slotting himself between Noctis’ legs.

It’s nice, getting to hold him here in the quiet of the night and the dim glow of the lights, but Prompto gets restless and soon he’s talking again.

“Hey Noct?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m...” Prompto looks down and fiddles with his fingers, bending them this way and that. “I’m...scared. About tomorrow.”

“What are you scared about?” he asks, running his hands up Prompto’s bare arms. They’re just a little cool to the touch so he rubs a little quicker and a little firmer to warm them up.

“I mean, you said it yourself that Holly is really strict. And all the research I did said Cleigne is actually pretty well off even though they’re super far from Insomnia. Lestallum alone is like, mostly responsible for all their trade and power and they probably don’t even  _ need _ anything from Niflheim but we could really really really use their help and Holly’s power plant knowledge, plus the farming over there is perfect and—”

“Prom, dude, slow  _ down,” _ Noctis laughs and slides his hands up to cup Prompto’s cheeks. “I know what I said about Holly but she’s also very smart and she won’t just turn you away without hearing you out first.” He leans forward and places a soft kiss on trembling lips, only pulling back when he feels the shaking stop. “I’ll make sure of it.”

Prompto’s eyes are wet and full of unshed tears but he nods, determined, and Noctis can feel the pride welling up in his chest.

“How do you always know just what to say?” Prompto sighs, the tension draining from his body as he slumps against Noctis.

“Well, I’m really talented and smart and amazing and—”

“Oh my gods, shut up!” Prompto laughs and pulls away from Noctis, a devilish grin splitting his face. “Last one to the caravan showers last!” 

Noctis blinks and Prompto is gone, already sprinting past the corrals and Noctis splutters, chasing after him. “Not fair!”

But Prompto just laughs and raises his hands in victory as he enters the caravan first with Noctis following right at his heels, tackling him to the small couch. 

He squeals and they both get reprimanded by Ignis and Gladio who were trying to sleep but all Noctis can do is laugh because it’s good. He’s good. They’re all good.

* * *

_ Click _ .

_ Click. Click. Click. _

_ Clickclickclickclickclick. _

“Gods, did you get enough?”

“Shut up. I needed to make sure I didn’t get any blurry ones. It’s dark as shit and you said not to use flash.”

‘Whatever! Just, did you get a clear one or not?”

“Yeah, I got the money shot right here. I can see the headline now, ‘Niflheim Prince seen having a romantic getaway with Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV’. It’s gonna shake shit up for sure.”   


“Good. We’ll print it as soon as possible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not....entirely happy with how this chapter came out, but I knew that I wasn't making it any better by fixating on it so please take it!
> 
> I hope you all can enjoy it regardless of my nit-picking, bahaha.
> 
> Once again, thank you thank you THANK YOU to all those who have commented, kudosed, bookmarked, you all are angels and I love each and every one of you!
> 
> [Follow me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/coffee_miik_tea)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rather sultry, isn’t it?”
> 
> “Ignis, just because your name is literally fire does not mean you can call Lestallum ‘sultry’ when it’s really just a handful of degrees away from being Ifrit’s literal fucking asshole.”
> 
> “Dude, language, there’s kids around. I think.”
> 
> Noctis slams the Regalia’s door shut, all but ripping off his leather coat and tossing it into the open backseat. “Yeah well, I don’t care, it’s hot as fuck. I can’t breathe.”
> 
> “You may not care, your Highness, but the press sure will if they catch you saying such things. So ‘can it’, as Gladiolus would say.”
> 
> Gladio snorts, foregoing his own jacket to wander the city shirtless which surprises no one. “Look at you, Iggy, expanding your vocabulary.”
> 
> “More like shrinking it,” Ignis says with a roll of his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I don't care who you are_   
>  _Where you're from_   
>  _What you did_   
>  _As long as you love me._

**> Monday, October 28th <**

“Rather sultry, isn’t it?”

“Ignis, just because your name is literally  _ fire _ does not mean you can call Lestallum ‘sultry’ when it’s really just a handful of degrees away from being Ifrit’s literal fucking asshole.”

“Dude, language, there’s kids around. I think.”

Noctis slams the Regalia’s door shut, all but ripping off his leather coat and tossing it into the open backseat. “Yeah well, I don’t  _ care _ , it’s hot as fuck. I can’t breathe.”

“You may not care, your Highness, but the press sure will if they catch you saying such things. So ‘can it’, as Gladiolus would say.”

Gladio snorts, foregoing his own jacket to wander the city shirtless which surprises no one. “Look at you, Iggy, expanding your vocabulary.”   


“More like shrinking it,” Ignis says with a roll of his eyes. “Gladiolus have some decency, will you?”

“I have plenty, thanks,” he winks and Noctis has to remind himself that slapping his shield in the middle of a parking lot probably isn’t the best option. But it sure would be the most satisfying.

“It’s not  _ that _ bad,” Prompto tries, but even he doesn’t seem to actually believe his own words.

“Whatever, let’s just find Holly and some air conditioning,  _ please _ ,” Noctis groans, already halfway through gathering his hair into a tame bun to keep it out of his sweaty face.

“Right, right. I do believe she said she was waiting at the Leville which is...ah, this way.”

Ignis starts walking in what Noctis hopes is the right direction and he follows a few paces behind, already feeling sluggish and way too drained despite only riding in the back of the car all morning.

Prompto however is eagerly walking alongside Ignis, camera out and clicking away which, okay, Noctis can’t really blame him. The city, despite being the literal embodiment of Hellfire, is in full swing. It’s decorated to the nines for the upcoming Halloween festival and there's splashes of color everywhere you look. Themed menu boards sit outside restaurants, offering aptly named drinks and punny appetizers, while other places have inflatable mascots of ghosts, daemons, and other Halloween-esque creatures guarding the front of their establishments.

Noctis wishes they could have come here without the pretense of political negotiations because he thinks this would be a great date spot to take Prompto to. 

Out here, not many people know who Noctis is and they most definitely don’t know who Prompto is, so they wouldn’t have to sneak around or risk getting caught. They could wear casual clothes and wander the city at dusk, eating at different food carts and buying cheap touristy souvenirs. 

They could hold hands, they could laugh, they could get drunk, find a cosy little nook between shops and kiss each other breathless until the sun came up.

In other words, they could live normal lives as normal boyfriends. Isn’t that the dream?

As they wind through narrow alleyways and near identical streets, Noctis starts to suspect that they might be lost but before he can voice that thought, they walk out into a small courtyard with a lively looking fountain and the Leville standing tall behind it.

“Ah, here we are. Just as I’d remembered,” Ignis says, as if he didn’t just lead them in a circle for almost fifteen minutes.

“Sure, specs.” Noctis pats his shoulder and avoids his glare, making his way towards the hotel. He was hoping for a blast of cold air, maybe some refreshments, but the frigid temperature he’s greeted with when he walks through the entryway is not of the air-conditioned variety, nor is it very welcoming. 

Standing by the lobby’s counter was Holly, her jumpsuit zipped up to her neck and a hard scowl on her face that could rival Cor’s.

“Holly, hey, it’s good to—”

“I’m not sure it is, Prince Noctis,” she clips, eyes flicking over to Prompto who’d come to a stop at his side. From the corner of his eye, Noctis can see he looks pale as a sheet despite probably being seconds away from a sunburn.

“And you must be Prince Prompto, right?”

“Holly, what’s all this about?” Ignis steps in front of them, whether just to speak better or to protect them Noctis isn’t sure but he’s glad for the extra distance between him and Holly anyways.

“Our indoor lamplights at EXINERIS were damaged and the place was swarming with daemons in the early hours of the morning. We haven’t been able to access the power plant and when we asked some local hunters for help, they were all conveniently busy,” she huffs, sliding a glance towards Noctis, so sharp he can feel his skin prick.

“Okay, so what can we do to help?”

Noctis turns toward Prompto in surprise. The shaking bundle of nerves from earlier is gone, replaced with an almost unrecognizable bravado. If Noctis looks closer he can see the tension in his eyes and the way his hands tremble ever so slightly by his sides but he’s looking Holly straight on, with a determination that Noctis has only seen a few times before.

“Is that how it is?” Holly laughs and it’s biting. “Our power plant has been running smoothly for years and we haven't had a daemon infestation this bad since we installed those bright lights that keep us the safest city this side of Lucis. So you’re telling me, that on the day the prince of Niflheim comes to visit to talk about a trade plan that we don’t need, our power plant is overrun,” — she jabs an accusatory finger at Prompto— “and you just happen to show up at the perfect time, ready to help?

“And I’m supposed to believe that it isn't a coincidence? How do I know you didn’t send those daemons in yourself, huh, prince? You know we’ve been seein’ those Nif airships flying around all over Lucis, hiding out in those broken down bases. In fact, there was sightings of a base down at Aracheole Stronghold, so who's to say you didn’t have your soldiers sneak in and break our lights—”

“That’s enough,” Gladio interjects, sparing Noctis from snapping at her himself. That wouldn’t be very princely and as much as she would deserve it, he also doesn’t want to undermine Prompto in the process.

“Since your hunters are busy we’ll go clear out the daemons for you and when we’re done, maybe we can sit down and have a civil conversation instead of playing the blame game in the middle of this hotel lobby. That alright with you, Ms. Teulle?” 

Noctis very rarely hears Gladio use his Shield voice, mainly because the only person he’s ever needed to use it for was Noctis and Gladio learned very early on that it didn’t work on him anyways. But to hear it used against other people? It was actually kind of scary. Like a weird mix of Cor’s scowl and Clarus’ stone cold tone.

“Fine, be my guest. But you can’t go in there like you are. You have to wear special suits that protect you from the meteor shards heat and radiation. Follow me, and I’ll show you where they are.” Holly not so politely shoulders past the group and out into the heat, leaving them all to quickly try and keep up with her in this maze of a city. 

Prompto is still quiet, his jaw set in a way Noctis has never seen before. He looks...angry, but also a bit like he wants to cry and Noctis doesn’t know what hurts him more to see. 

“Hey,” Noctis whispers, nudging his arm. “You can stay back at the Leville, if you want. Iggy, Gladio, and I will take care of these daemons real quick. That way you don’t have to stand out in the sun waiting for us.”

Prompto finally turns to look at him, blinking slowly. “Uh, no? I’m going in with you guys.”

“What?” Noctis stops dead in his tracks and Prompto has to pull him out of the way of walking traffic.

“What? Do you not want me there?”

“Please keep up!” Ignis calls out from up ahead and Noctis grunts, picking up his feet and walking again.

“I mean, you know I do but...it’d be kind of hard to fight daemons and protect you, y’know?”

“Noct,” Prompto scoffs, “You don’t need to protect me. I can take care of myself.”

Noctis is skeptical about that but he doesn’t get a chance to comment on it because they’ve arrived at the Power Plant entrance and Holly is already giving a safety precaution lecture to Ignis and Gladio while rooting around in what looks like a large metal shipping container for suits big enough to fit them all.

“Now when you walk in, there’ll be a catwalk surrounding the main core of the plant. That’s where most of the daemons should be. There’s also a service elevator…”

But that’s the last Noctis hears because his attention has been drawn back to the powerplant. It looms in front of him with a long walkway that leads to the cylindrical building, surrounded by glowing blue meteor shards. He’s never seen anything so massively…. _ magical _ before, and he’s summoned pure fire from his hand. But this? This is on a whole ‘nother level. Like...RPG kind of level.

“Hey, Prince, were you even listening to a word I said?”

Noctis turns to look at Holly, his bullshit answer on the tip of his tongue, but it quickly dissolves into laughter at the sight of his retinue and boyfriend in protective space suits that look like the unrendered floor texture in his favorite Resident Evil game.

“Highness,” Ignis scolds but his voice is pretty muffled from the helmet. “This is serious. If you fail to follow instructions you could blow up the plant along with all of us inside it and half of Lestallum.”

Well, that’s enough to snap his jaw shut. He offers an apology to Holly, listens to her safety lecture one more time while he dons his own suit, and then the four of them are bulkily waddling up the walkway towards the plant.

“So we just have to clear the daemons out long enough for them to replace the floodlights?” Noctis asks.

“Yep, shouldn’t take too long. Just don’t hit any important pipes or machinery and we’ll be fine.” Gladio summons his greatsword in a flash of light and rests it on his shoulder, his gait confident as he strolls up to the large bay door that leads inside the power plant.

Ignis decides to take the precaution and follow suit, summoning his daggers, and Noctis follows with his trusty Engine Blade.

“Stay close to me,” Noctis says to Prompto, walking in front of his unarmed boyfriend. He really doesn’t like the idea that Prompto is there with them, if only because he doesn’t think he’d be able to fight daemons  _ and _ protect him at the same time. His attention would definitely slide to either side and he’d end up putting someone at risk.

But he doesn’t have the time to worry about that now. As they step inside the power plant, Noctis has to blink a few times to adjust to the change of lighting. Where it was bright outside, it was like someone slapped a sunset filter over his eyes inside. The core of the plant burned a bright orange, not unlike the feathers of Phoenix, Prompto’s favorite Chocobo. He could immediately feel the change in the air pressure and temperature too, and though he should have felt sweltering, the hair on the back of his neck stood up and chills ran down his spine. 

The first thing Noctis notices is that it’s eerily quiet, save for the hissing of pipes and the creak of metal expanding under the heat. The second thing Noctis notices is the complete lack of daemons anywhere. Holly had made it sound like they’d be spilling out of the power plant the moment they opened the doors but so far there was nothing in here but dust. And that leads Noctis to the third thing he notices, and the reason behind his chills. It was the fact that despite the plant being empty, he couldn't help but feel dozens of pairs of eyes on him coming from every single dark and shadowy corner. 

“Something isn’t right,” Noctis mutters.

“Indeed,” Ignis agrees. “Stay on your guard as we move further in,” he advises. 

Gladio steps onto the outer catwalk first and it groans under his weight but he advances further towards the second catwalk that surrounds the core, with Ignis following behind him. Movement catches Noctis’ attention but before he can shout a warning, a large spider looking daemon swings from the ceiling on its web and drops down between them, it’s legs catching itself on the bridge that separates the catwalks, and effectively splits the group in two.

In the dim light, Noctis can see it’s an Arachne, with her sickly green palor and enormous pale legs that lift and threaten to skewer right through him.

“Noct!” Gladio yells and swings his sword around to gather momentum before heaving it over his shoulder, slicing into the Arachne’s backside. 

Her screeches seem to penetrate through the thickness of his suit and Noctis wants to cup his ears against the blood curdling sound but he can’t with the bulky helmet covering his head. 

The Arachne’s legs tap dents into the catwalk as she spins around and takes a jab at Gladio with her front legs. While he’s still trying to swing his sword back around, Ignis steps in front of Gladio and holds his daggers up in an X, blocking the hit, though not without skidding back from the blow.

“Iggy! Hold on! We’re coming around!” Noctis shouts as he watches them struggle. He takes off around the outer ring of the catwalk to find another bridge that will lead them back to the center but before he gets too far, a flurry of Goblins begin to materialize from pools of black miasma up ahead, blocking their path. Noctis comes to a halt and Prompto nearly runs into his back.

“Turn around!” Noctis yells but when he looks over his shoulder, another group of Goblins pop up, leaving them surrounded. They now stand back to back and watch as the daemons begin to hobble their way towards them from both directions.

“Shit,” Noctis curses, adjusting the hold on his Engine Blade. He might be able to take out a chunk of them with a good swing of his sword but that will leave Prompto open and if they all pounce at once then they’ll topple Prompto without a doubt. He knew he shouldn’t have let Prompto come in with them, it’s way too dangerous and now they were trapped and—

“Gun!” Prompto demands, holding out his hand and Noctis doesn't understand.

“What?!”

“Do you trust me?” Prompto asks.

“Yes,” Noctis answers without hesitation.

“Then give me a fucking gun,” Prompto shouts over the sounds of swords and flesh and chittering Goblins that were getting closer by the second.

Noctis doesn’t have time to think. All he can do is shut his eyes and summon the revolver he keeps stashed in his armiger, something he never uses but keeps  _ just in case _ . It appears in a bright flash of blue crystal, right in front of Prompto’s hand and it gives him just enough time to wrap his fingers around the grip, extend his arm, and fire.

The bullet pierces a Goblin straight through the head and it dissipates into a pool of murky ash. The sound of it firing shocks Noctis into movement and he swings his sword at the group of Goblin’s in front of him, slicing their torsos clean off their body. 

As they disintegrate, he turns around to see Prompto fire off five more shots in quick succession, each bullet hitting its target with pinpoint accuracy. The remaining Goblins drop dead to the ground and it’s all Noctis can do to stare.

“Woah, where—”

“C’mon, we gotta help Gladio and Iggy.”

“Right,” Noctis nods and decides to save all his questions for later. They continue to follow the outer catwalk until they manage to cross another bridge leading to the inner catwalk, making their way back to where the Arachne was. When they arrive, Noctis can see she’s missing a leg but that only seems to make her even more vicious.

“Do you have any lumen flares?” Prompto asks, releasing the cylinder on his gun and watching the bullet casings go spinning out. 

Noctis physically shakes how fucking hot that looked out of his mind because now _seriously_ wasn’t the time for random boners

“U-Uh, what?”

“Bullets that shoot light!”

“That’s a thing?!”

“Noct!” Gladio grits, holding his greatsword above his head as he blocks the Arachne’s legs from piercing his skull.

“Right! Here, take this,” Noctis says and summons up the cartridge belt he also keeps in the armiger, tossing it to his apparently expert gun handler boyfriend. “There should be different types of bullets in the pouches.”

Prompto catches it easily and secures it around his chest, popping open pockets until he finds the one he’s looking for. He loads a light round into the chamber and spins the cylinder, clicks it back into place, and fires a shot up into the air. The darkened power plant lights up all at once as the round bursts, filling every dark corner with light bright enough to rival the sun.

The Arachne hisses and her skin begins to bubble under the intensity of the floating orb of light, which gives Gladio and Ignis the opening they need to counterattack. Prompto loads up the gun with armor piercing bullets and fires them in quick succession at the Arachne’s body while Gladio and Ignis make quick work of her remaining legs. 

Not one to stand on the sidelines, Noctis pulls his arm back and then sends his Engine Blade flying until it pierces the Arachne’s chest with a loud squish. Noctis warps after it and once he’s materialized in front of her face, he uses all his weight to drag the blade down her sternum and split her in half.

It’s with a fading cry that she dissipates, leaving behind only dust and the chilling echoes of her screech. The lumen flare also fades, leaving them in a darker plant once more but before any daemons can summon themselves again, bright lights switch on. It vaguely reminds Noctis of standing on a track field in high school during a late game, their own little bubble of illumination.

“Ah, it seems they managed to repair the lights while we kept the daemons busy,” Ignis muses.

Gladio grunts, undoubtedly picking at the suit that’s riding up his ass. “Good, now let's get the hell out of here. I’m starting to chafe.” 

* * *

It’s dark out now but Lestallum always seems to shine so bright. Noctis can’t see the stars from inside the city but he knows they’re there. He could name most of the constellations, if you asked him. He could tell you all about the lore and paint a picture of how the cosmos were formed. It was something that always calmed him down when he was a kid. The one thing Ignis would indulge him in during late night sneak outs, when they’d go to the roof of the Citadel on a clear night and try to point out the constellations to calm his nerves.

It’s here, leaning against the balcony of their room at the Leville, that Noctis is staring at a starless sky and wondering if his anxiety would eat him alive this time around.

After the power plant fiasco, the four had deposited their suits with one of Holly’s coworkers and were told to wait at the Leville until Holly returned from inspecting the plant. She was determined to get to the bottom of their failed light situation. And Prompto had remained unusually quiet. 

Of course, Gladio and Ignis had asked where Prompto learned to shoot like that but he had avoided the question and said he’d tell them later. So, they went back to the Leville. And now it was later and still Prompto was withholding information. 

Normally, Noctis would give him time. He’d let Prompto work up the courage to say whatever it was he needed to say but if it wasn’t as easy as  _ I learned in Niflheim _ or  _ Every Prince is required to know how to shoot a gun _ , then that meant it was going to be complicated and it was all these unknowns that crawled under Noctis’ skin and made him assume the worst and—

“Highness? Holly is back. She is requesting us all be in the room to discuss the Power Plant issue.”

Noctis glances over his shoulder to see Ignis standing there, door open and the light from inside bleeding onto the darkened balcony. He pushes off from the railing and turns around, walking past his advisor and into their suite. The air was still a little warm but much less humid than outside.

Holly is standing in the small living room area of the suite, while Prompto and Gladio sit on the couch. Noctis takes a recliner and Ignis joins the others, leaning against the arm of the couch.

“So, first off, I’d like to make an apology,” Holly starts, looking around the room at each of them, but not standing down either. “First, to you, Prince Aldercapt, for accusing you of tampering with the power plant.”

Prompto swallows, looking extremely uncomfortable to be the recipient of such an apology.  “I-It, it’s okay!” he stutters, waving his hands in front of him. “I wouldn’t put it past my dad to do something that would interfere with my plan so, honestly, I don’t blame you.”

“Your own dad would sabotage his son's plans that would benefit their country?” Holly asks quizzically.

“Yeah he and I uh, don’t get along. Anyways, what was the problem then?” His desire to change the subject is not subtle.

“Well, it turns out that we had a power surge from the meteor shards that basically fried our lamps. We’re still trying to figure out what caused the surge but...it definitely wasn’t any tampering.”

“We’re glad to hear it, Ms. Teulle,” Ignis says, because he’s polite and probably knows that Noctis kind of wants to ream her for jumping to conclusions and immediately singling out Prompto.

“That being said, we were all very grateful for how quickly and effectively you four cleared out the power plant and got us back in service. So, as thanks, we’ve decided to work with you, Prince Aldercapt.”

Prompto blinks up at her. “Wait what?” he says, ever so eloquently.

Holly laughs. “We’ll go over the details tomorrow but Lestallum is willing to hear you out. Maybe Niflheim can provide something we don’t already have.”

“Th-Thank you!” Prompto exclaims, standing up and vigorously shaking her hand.

“No problem, kid. And for the rest of you, I made sure old man Jared took care of the cost for your lodgings and provided tickets for our Halloween Festival if you choose to stay that long,” she says and hands an envelope over to Ignis. “Again, real sorry. Come meet me tomorrow at the marketplace, we’ll talk some more over lunch.”

And with that, she’s gone, leaving the four of them alone once again.

“That went better than expected,” Ignis says.

Gladio snorts. “What did you think was gonna happen, specs?”

“With Holly, you never know,” he says dryly. “Though the festival tickets were a nice touch. I’ll contact the Crownsguard and let them know we’ll be staying an extra day.”

“We can do that?” Prompto asks.

Ignis laughs. “Of course we can. As long as we’re back in Insomnia before your departure date on the 2nd, we should be fine. Once we leave Lestallum all that needs to be done is paperwork but you can process all that remotely. Besides, I think you’ve deserved a reward after all your hard work.”

Gladio grunts in agreement but Noctis feels pain shoot through his heart at the thought that in just a few days, Prompto would be back on a train heading straight to Niflheim with no intention of returning. And maybe it’s the idea that he might not see him again, or the desire to remember Prompto as he was in their own little bubble, but suddenly he doesn’t care whether or not Prompto tells him where he learned to shoot like that. If Prompto wants to keep it to himself then who the hell was Noctis to force that information out of him?

He  _ loves _ Prompto. That will never change. So what does it matter?

Noctis is about to open his mouth to say as much, but the choked off sound of Prompto’s sob cuts him short.

“Prompto?” Ignis asks in alarm, but Prompto just splutters another sob, and another, until he’s ugly crying into his hands. “You guys...ha….have been so nice...and you….you don’t even  _ know _ ,” he manages to grit out in between hiccups of crying.

“What don’t we know?” Noctis asks, stuck between wanting to reach out to console his boyfriend but also worried that he might make things worse.

“Who I am... _ what _ I am.”

The room is quiet. Noctis thinks he forgets to breathe. Ignis is sitting now though his posture is rigid. They all stare as Prompto gathers himself and finally looks up at the group.

“Iedolas isn’t my father,” he starts. “Not...biologically. Actually, no one is, really. My DNA comes from someone else. A scientist named Verstael Besithia.”

Noctis’ veins fill with ice and he feels paralyzed where he sits. “Prompto, you don’t—”

“I wasn’t born,” he continues, and Noctis’ jaw snaps shut. “I was created. In a lab, in Niflheim. I’m...I’m a clone. And Niflheim’s soldiers? They’re also clones. Just...sacks of meat tossed into suits of armor to fight the great fight,” he spits. His voice is pure venom, filled with a hatred Noctis has seldom heard. “That’s why I know how to fire a gun. Not only was that trait built into my DNA but I had shooting lessons every single day. I know how to shoot pistols, rifles, rocket launchers, snipers, everything. I’m an excellent marksman.

“When I was barely still a fetus and still incubating, Iedolas got sick. He realized he was going to need a successor to take over if or when he died, so he had Besithia pick a random pod and that’s where I come in.” His nails had been digging into the cuff around his wrist and with some hesitation, he lifts his arm and unclasps it. There, on a pale wrist, is what looks like a barcode with a bunch of numbers underneath it.

Noctis feels sick.

“So you were selected at random to pose as his son?” Ignis’ voice barely pierces through Noctis’ fuzzy mind.

“Yeah...I was. I got to grow up as royalty while the other clones sat in tanks and continued to mature. But they thought something was wrong with me. That maybe taking me out so early messed with my development because...well, I had a rough childhood. Illness, depression, anxiety, overeating, and then not eating enough. I was far from the perfect kid they thought I’d be.

“And then I came out to my dad and that’s when everything started going south. He would periodically send me to get checkups at the lab, try to poke around my brain and see where they went wrong. I’m pretty sure the reason he chose a clone was so that if I fucked up he could dispose of me and just pick another successor from my batch,” he laughs, hollow and humorless.

“Anyways,” Prompto soldiers on, “That’s...what I am. Just another test tube experiment gone wrong. So I’d understand it if...if you guys don’t want to stick around. Or….even if you want to report me to King Regis…”

“Are you kidding me?” The voice is so full of anger and disbelief that it takes Noctis a few seconds to register that it was coming from  _ him _ .

Prompto turns his wide expression to Noctis, eyes red and shining with tears.

“Why would any of that matter?” Noctis finds himself saying. Because really, how could Prompto think so lowly of himself?

“How can you think so lowly of yourself?” he decides to say. “Okay, so you came out of a test tube instead of a human. Big deal. It’s what you  _ do _ with your life that defines you, not where you came from. And from what I’ve seen, you’re doing a hell of a lot of good. You actually care about your country, otherwise you wouldn’t be here working your ass off. And not just for Niflheim but  _ all _ of Lucis. You didn’t do this out of some selfish desire to conquer the world, right?”

“R-Right,” Prompto stutters.

“Okay then...I don’t see a problem. You’re still Prompto. You’re the dork who loves Chocobos and Kings Knight and photography.”

“Who has a penchant for tripping over every little pebble he sees,” Ignis adds with a smile.

“And who can eat an entire pizza and then work his ass off in the gym with me,” Gladio smirks.

“We don’t care if there’s 500 more people who look like you, because they aren’t  _ Prompto _ . And if anyone has a problem with that they’ll have to get through me.” Noctis crosses his arms over his chest and puffs it out.

“They’ll have to get through all of us,” Gladio amends. “We won’t let anyone try to put you down, kid. You’re one of us now.”

“Whether you want to be or not,” Ignis grins.

Prompto spirals into another fit of sobs but these tears are happy ones, so Noctis lets him get it out.

For Noctis, it feels like all the puzzle pieces finally slid into place. Because even though he loves Prompto, it always felt like they were standing on either side of a wide ravine, hands outstretched but never touching.

Now, with this new knowledge, he can finally close the gap and hold Prompto in his arms. He feels strengthened by this information, rather than pushed away, which is a relief because Noctis wasn’t really planning on going anywhere anyways.

When they all go to sleep that night, Noctis sneaks into Prompto’s bed and whispers praise to him, lips against the shell of his ear, and repeats how much he loves him. How wonderful Prompto is, how perfect he is, how perfect he always will be.

And it’s under the starch stiff sheets of the Leville's hotel room, with Gladio’s monstrous snoring to their left and Ignis’ quiet sleep strategizing to their right, that Noctis promises himself to Prompto. To love him always, to stay in his heart forever, and to never  _ ever _ hurt him.

Noctis only hopes that these are promises he’ll never have to break.

* * *

**> Tuesday, October 29th <**

Dread is a feeling that Prompto is all too familiar with. He has felt it every single day of his life, since before he even knew the word or what it meant. Living in Niflheim will do that to a person. It’ll make you take any situation and wonder how it could go devastatingly wrong because, in Prompto’s experience, if it can go wrong it will. 

When he was released from the incubation pod too early, it made him susceptible to a bunch of different illnesses. It made him a pretty sickly kid, which meant he was constantly looking over his shoulder and wondering if today would be the day his dad tossed him in the reject pile and decided to choose a healthier, more matured clone. 

And anytime Prompto screwed up, the worst part wasn’t the mistake itself. No, it was the period of silence  _ after _ the mistake, when he was all alone with his thoughts, forced to wonder what his punishment would be. 

Sometimes, he thinks his dad did that on purpose. Made him sweat it out for days on end because all the different scenarios that ran through Prompto’s head were always much worse than what his dad ended up doing anyways. He’d run himself ragged, thinking he would be decommissioned, killed, or worse, only for his dad to do something much more tame, yet still vile. 

Prompto has been dreading the consequences of his and Noctis’ first kiss the second after it happened. And of course he hasn’t said anything because Noctis doesn’t need Prompto’s anxieties on top of his own but the thoughts have sat deep in his belly, burning, bubbling, brewing and waiting for the moment someone found out about their relationship.

The morning King Regis had found them, Prompto expected it all to be over. He was ready to lay his head on the chopping block but...the King was kind. And instead of dread, Prompto found that for once in his life he was filled with an immense amount of relief. Really, he should have been more afraid but Noctis was blessed with an understanding father and Prompto was lucky enough to land on his good side.

But the moment he started to wonder how his own father would react all the progress he made draining out his dread was for naught because now he was overflowing. He felt fuller than he’d ever been. And he knew, he  _ knew _ that he had to tell Noctis and the others who, no,  _ what _ he was, in an attempt to open the lid and let some dread out because it was threatening to lodge in his throat and suffocate him at that point. 

And then...Noctis just...surprised him, yet again. His nonchalant acceptance knocked the wind out of Prompto and his dread went down to levels so low he thought maybe they’d never come back up. For the second time, he felt an overwhelming sense of  _ relief..  _

Too bad nice things like that can never last.

He knows it before Ignis even walks through the door. Knows it the second he wakes up, that today is going to be a bad day. Prompto would even say that he has a sixth sense for this kind of thing. His assumptions are only proven true when early that morning, Ignis shuffles inside their hotel room awkwardly with a magazine clutched by his side.

Prompto knows something is wrong, because Ignis is not the kind of man to shuffle in awkwardly  _ anywhere _ . He always walks with purpose, confident strides that Prompto only wishes he could obtain.

“What’s up?” Gladio asks, because he’s brave like that. Not like Prompto, who’s fisting the bed sheets tight between small hands and trembling fingers..

“Specs?” Noctis asks from beside him, because Ignis still hasn’t said anything and Ignis always has something to say. He doesn’t beat around the bush. And yet...

“We...have an issue,” Ignis finally says, pushing his glasses up even though they were already sitting high on the bridge of his nose. 

He’s nervous and Promptos’ dread grows.

Ignis walks towards the bed and gingerly sets the magazine down face up, the glossy front page catching the sun's reflection and taunting him.

“What the fuck?!” Noctis shouts, but it sounds distant. Prompto’s ears are already buzzing and everything gets a little muffled. His vision blurs around the edges and the only thing he can clearly see is the image on the front page of Lucis Limited, which features a very romantic, very un-friend-like kiss between Noctis and Prompto at the Chocobo corrals when they thought no one was around.

_ Insomnian Prince seen secretly kissing Niflheim Prince during negotiations trip! _

_ Romantic Rendezvous or something more? _

_ More on page 10! _

“This is illegal, isn’t it?” Noctis’ voice pierces through the cotton in Prompto’s ears. He doesn’t think he’s ever heard him so angry before. “I mean, this has to be. Only approved photojournalists are allowed to use my picture, dad made sure of it. We said no paparazzi shots. Only formal photographers.”

“Insomnian photojournalists, yes. But this was sent in by an anonymous source to a Lucian magazine. It’s...out of our jurisdiction,” Ignis explains calmly, though Prompto can tell he’s just as angry by the way he over enunciates and clips his words.

Noctis’ nostrils flare and he grabs the magazine, igniting it in his hand. Flames curl around the edges of their faces, until there’s nothing left but ashes and he pours the remnants onto the gaudy Leville carpet.

“This is bullshit! And a total violation of our privacy. Those fucking vultures are always out for the next hot story, they dont even care that they might be ruining someones lives. All for a gil,” Noctis shouts.

Ignis attempts to calm him down, but Prompto’s gaze narrows again and his eyes drop to his lap. The arguing in the background fades to a low buzz, nothing more than a white noise soundtrack to Prompto’s internal dumpsterfire train of thought.

His father will see that picture. His father, Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt of Niflheim, will see a picture of his adopted clone son, Prince Prompto Aldercapt, kissing a boy. But not just any boy. His father will see him kissing Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV. The prince of Insomnia. The place Prompto had to beg his father to go to in an attempt at establishing a trade route throughout the entirety of Lucis that would help Niflheim come back from the brink of starvation and extinction.

He told his father he wasn’t slacking off and that he was taking his job seriously. They promised King Regis that they wouldn’t get caught in public and now...it’s all out there. Everyone will know. And Prompto? Prompto is going to— 

“Prompto? Are you okay? You haven’t said a word yet...” 

Prompto’s eyes slowly regain their focus and he lifts them, staring at his trio of friends who all have various looks of concern on their faces. It takes him a second to drift over to Noctis’ eyes, registering him as the one who just spoke.

“What’s there to say?” Prompto’s voice sounds distant, even to himself. “We...we got caught. We’re on the front page of a Lucian magazine and it’s going to spread to Niflheim, if it hasn’t already. My dad is going to see it, and my whole plan is going to be destroyed…”

“I’ll call my dad, Prom. We’ll figure something out, we can save—”

“No! You can’t!”

Noctis’ eyes widen, his face a caricature of shock. Gladio’s fists clench, likely a reflex. Ignis’s gaze is sharp and calculating. 

“You can’t just call your dad to fix everything, Noctis. He can’t fix this. You heard him yourself, during breakfast. You and Insomnia come first, but  _ I _ have to deal with the shitstorm that my dad is going to bring.” Prompto’s voice rises with every sentence and he’s panting now. “Your dad can’t make my dad suddenly become a nicer person and he sure as Shiva can’t change the last 18 years. And he won’t be there when my dad tosses me in the trash compactor and chooses another heir.”

“Prom—”

“No, Noct. I need some air.”

“Prompto!”

But he’s already up and throwing on whatever clothes he can find, making his way out of the hotel. He doesn’t stop, doesn’t look back, not until he’s turned down several alleyways and is certain he’s far away and alone.

He doesn’t even realize he’s been breathing heavily until he has to hunch over and put his hands on his knees to keep from passing out. His lungs are on fire and his eyes sting and all his dread is shooting up his stomach, into his throat and— 

Oh, no, no, that’s just vomit and now it’s all over the alley wall.

“Prompto?”

Perfect.

Prompto wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and doesn’t say anything when Gladio approaches him, hand outstretched with his canteen of water that’s always clipped to his belt.

Swig, swish, spit.

“Thanks,” he says hoarsely, handing back the canteen.

Gladio grunts and jerks his chin towards a couple of wooden boxes shoved against the opposite alley wall. They both sit and Prompto lets Gladio talk, mostly because his throat still burns and he isn’t sure he has anything nice to say anyways.

“Noctis is kind of spoiled.”

Well, that wasn’t what he was expecting at all.

“Uh—”

“I mean,” Gladio continues, “it’s probably hard not to be with the way he grew up. Things were literally handed to him on a silver platter and he never even said thank you ‘til Ignis came around to teach him some manners.” Gladio laughs, like it’s a fond memory. “And anytime something didn’t go his way he’d go runnin’ to the King. Regis had such a soft spot for him, even if he wouldn’t admit it. But everyone knew that the King would move the heavens and earth for Noctis.”

“If this is your idea of a pep talk I think you seriously need to reevaluate,” Prompto sighs.

Gladio cuffs him against the head. “The point,” he grumbles, “is that Noctis doesn’t always understand that not everything can be fixed by asking his dear old daddy. As much as he wishes he could do something, I think you know more than anyone that some things...can’t be changed.”

Gladio turns his body to face him. “You and I,” he gestures between them, “we worked hard to keep our social status. Even if we were guaranteed our spots, we sure as hell weren’t guaranteed the chance to keep them. Every mistake we make, every bump in the road, is just another reason for people to think we’re incompetent.”

Prompto blinks up at him, eyes as round as saucers. How in the heck did Gladio know he felt that way? 

Gladio smirks at him, like he’s in his head. “We’re more alike than you think, kid. Sure, I was born to be a Shield. It was my duty before I was even conceived, but if I couldn’t live up to my old man’s standards then they would have chosen someone else to protect Noctis. And after what you told us last night, I’m pretty sure you spent plenty of nights staring at the ceiling thinking that if you messed up, they’d just pop some other clone out of a tube and replace you, yeah?”

Prompto instinctively wraps his hand around his wrist cuff. “Yeah.”

“So I get it. That tabloid is practically the last nail in the coffin for you. But mistakes don’t always have to be death sentences.” Gladio leans back against the alley wall in an attempt to hide away from the now rising sun. “Whenever I messed up in training I’d feel really shitty. And one day, after a really bad spar session with my dad, he took me aside and told me ‘Son, falling on your ass isn’t what defines you. It’s whether you sit there and give up, or stand and keep trying’.”

Gladio pats his knees and gets up, turning towards the direction of the Leville.

“Whatever you decide to do, Noctis, Ignis, and I will be right there at your side. So...are you gunna just sit there? Or are you gunna get off your ass and do something about it?” He grins, all teeth, and though it would have made anyone else uneasy, Prompto only feels comforted.

“You comin’?”

And this moment? This is the moment Prompto knows he’ll think back on, when he’s running his country the way  _ he _ wants. Because instead of running away like he always used to do, Prompto resolves himself instead and stands up, stepping out of the shade and into the bright morning sun.

“Yeah, I’m coming.”

* * *

**> Wednesday Night, October 30th <**

“Are you sure we should be celebrating? I mean, with everything going on—”

“That,” Noctis interrupts, “is exactly why we  _ should  _ be celebrating, Prom.”

Prompto isn’t so convinced, but he trails alongside Noctis anyways as they follow the brightly colored signs that lead them to the Halloween Festival. 

Yesterday was...a day, to say the least. Though Prompto was counting himself lucky that Noctis was so apologetic and understanding once he and Gladio had gotten back to the hotel room.

_ “Prom what the hell?” Noctis had accused, the moment Prompto stepped into the hotel room.  _

_ Gladio inserted himself between the two of them and put a placating hand on Noctis’ chest. “Calm down, kid. Why don’t you let your boyfriend talk before you start assaulting him, huh?” _

_ Noctis huffed and turned around, crossing his arms over his chest. Prompto knew Noctis was upset and hurting, but so was he. _

_ “I just...needed a moment to clear my head, dude. But I’m sorry for snapping at you,” Prompto said, eyes downcast.  _

_ It was quiet. Ignis and Gladio watched in silence while Noctis slowly turned back around and lifted his head to face Prompto. Prompto rose his eyes, ice to midnight, and Noctis launched himself at Prompto, enveloping him in a tight hug. _

_ “Idiot. I’m not mad. I’m just worried about you. We can’t solve things when you just run off like that. Someone could have hurt you too, now that this news is out,” Noctis grumbled into Prompto’s shoulder. _

_ Prompto sighed but he couldn’t stop the small smile that pulled at his lips. “I know. I’m sorry. But Gladio talked some sense into me and...and I do wanna talk about this. I love you, dude.” _

_ Noctis snorted and pulled away to look into his eyes. “I love you too, chocobutt. C’mon, let's talk.” _

And they did. They had spent the early morning hours brainstorming ideas about how Prompto was going to turn their aired private lives into something that could salvage Promtpo’s reputation while also pacifying Iedolas, if possible. 

_ “No, Highness, Prompto can’t simply ‘throw Iedolas into the royal dungeon’.” _

_ “What?! Why not! That’s what Insomnia does!” _

_ “Noct, we don’t even have a dungeon. Otherwise King Regis would have thrown your ass in there after that one council meeting where you set fire to Chairman Rex’s toupee.” _

_ “It was an abomination and I handled it accordingly.” _

_ “Guys, can we please focus? Nifleheim doesn’t even have a dungeon…I think.” _

And after settling on a shaky plan at best, they had to meet up with Holly where Prompto spent the better part of the afternoon trying to compromise on a trade solution that would benefit both Lestallum and Niflheim. It involved using Niflheim’s technology and materials to add additional pylons throughout Lucis that would allow Lestallum to more effectively transport large cargo to Duscae and Leide, instead of by trucks which were always getting lost or run off the road by Garula. In the end, Holly was impressed with Prompto’s intellect and they shook on it. Now all that was left was dealing with his father.

“I hate to say it, but I agree with the knucklehead,” Gladio shoots over his shoulder. Prompto can see Noctis’ hackles rise and he laughs.

Ignis hides a smirk behind a gloved hand as he pushes his glasses up his nose. “I’m afraid I also agree. Prompto, what you’ve accomplished these last two months is nothing short of astounding. You were a fairly undistinguished prince who hardly anyone knew about, from a country famous for its devastation. And from those ashes you arose, bright eyed and enthusiastic. Far be it from me to tell you what to do, but I do believe  _ some _ celebration is in order. After all, once we return to Insomnia, things will be quite different. Shouldn’t you enjoy these moments while you can?”

Prompto stares in shock because he can’t remember Ignis ever speaking that much at once unless he was in a negotiations meeting. But the fact is that everything he said was true. Prompto  _ had _ worked his ass off since arriving at the Citadel and though he wouldn’t ever want to actually say the words ‘I deserve this’, his tired bones and weary brain sure think so.

“Yeah, what specs said!” 

Prompto rolls his eyes and nudges Noctis’ shoulder. “Alright, okay. Let’s do this then!”

“That’s the spirit, kid,” Gladio grins and plucks two tickets from Ignis’ front pocket, handing them to Noctis. “Here, go wild.”

“Be back before midnight!” Ignis warns, but Noctis is already dragging Prompto by the hand to Lestallum’s main street where the festival was taking place.

Prompto has to admit that he is kind of glad for the distraction. He assumed that he would have gotten a call from his dad once the magazine was published, but it has been radio silent since yesterday morning. And Prompto knows better than to call him himself, he’s not stupid. So it’s just been a waiting game and he knows he’s probably been snappier and more on edge than usual but who could blame him. For all he knows, his dad could have sent a sniper to quietly take him out, or maybe an assassin who would snap his neck in the shadows and replace him with another clone. Because that’s realistic, right?

“Eos to Prompto.” Noctis snaps his fingers in front of Prompto’s face and he blinks the thoughts away, offering up a sheepish smile. 

“Sorry, what were you saying?”

“I asked if you were sure you wanted to be here. I know we all kind of dragged you out here but I mean, if you  _ really _ just want to go back to the hotel that’s okay. We’d all understand.”

Prompto’s heart feels full. “Nah, I definitely could use the distraction. I want to eat so many Ton-Berry pies that I get sick.”

Noctis laughs and they step out of a narrow alleyway onto the main street which looks...awesome, to put it simply.

There were orange and purple lantern lights strung high above the streets, bright enough to keep daemons away but still keeping a spooky atmosphere. There was also a ton of colorful cardboard cutouts of different daemons and beasts set up for photo ops. Prompto’s fingers were already itching to grab his camera.

The best part though, in Prompto’s opinion anyways, were all the food carts that lined the center of the street. They were all themed, some with savory meats and others with sweets and pastries that were designed to look like something out of the horror movies Prompto remembers watching with Noctis on his birthday. 

Noctis hands their tickets to a zombie-fied looking Moogle at the street entrance and they get wristbands in return. Prompto reaches for his but Noctis swats his hand away, sliding it on Promptos’ wrist for him. 

It’s such a simple thing but Prompto’s cheeks still flush at the gesture and Noctis clearly knows the effect he has on Prompto because he’s smirks.

“Where to first?”

“Oh, definitely games. I wanna kick your ass at darts.”

“Dude, not fair. You have actual marksman training. That’s like me taking Ignis on at...like...competitive reading or something.”

Prompto snorts. “Better work on your shootin’ then, your shitty aim-ness.” He exaggerates a curtsey and just narrowly dodges Noctis’ shove, all the while cackling like the shithead he is.

“You are  _ so _ on, you ass.”

The grin on Promptos’ face is nothing short of genuine and he finds that all throughout the festival he really is pleasantly distracted. For a short while he’s able to shove a lid on the dread that still bubbles like mentos and coke in his belly. It’s not like it ever completely goes away. He’s always aware of it and sometimes, like steam from a pot, a little will eek out and he’ll have to shake the nerves from his body, but with Noctis it’s easy not to notice. 

Noctis beats him at darts (‘ _ I didn’t go easy on you, I swear!’ _ ). Prompto buys them Ton-Berry pies and challenges Noctis to an eating contest, and they both get chided by Ignis when they stumble back into the hotel at half past midnight, a little tipsy off of one too many festival themed Moogle-tini’s. 

Prompto goes to bed that night in a haze. He sees and hears and feels Noctis in all the blurry edges of his brain and the thought alone is enough to keep his mind from wandering to the more unpleasant jagged edges that his dad and Niflheim occupy. 

For the second time since he’s been in Insomnia, he manages to shove all the political crap aside and focus on things a normal kid should be thinking about. First kisses and first loves and first drinks. 

And when the sun rises tomorrow, he’ll put the memories of tonight in a tiny box and finally open the lid to his dread and face it head on.

No more running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!  
> I think we're slowly coming to the end, with only a couple chapters left after this one!  
> (At least, that's what I have planned anyways. We'll see!)
> 
> Please enjoy this weeks update, and hopefully I'll see you all next week!
> 
> [Follow me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/coffee_miik_tea)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you love me?” Noctis asks and Prompto doesn't even need to think about it.
> 
> “Yes,” he breathes. “Yes, I love you. I love you so much, Noctis.”

**> Friday, October 31st <**

“Y’know, I’m starting to feel like we live in the car at this point.”

“Apologies, highness. Next time we’re in Hammerhead, I’ll inquire with Cindy about the application of wings onto the Regalia. Perhaps we’d be able to travel faster, that way.”

“Really?”

“No, your highness.”

Gladio snorts next to him and even Prompto is snickering in the front seat.

“Alright, assholes. Wake me up when we get there,” Noctis huffs, getting as comfortable as he can in a cramped backseat with only his jacket to use as a pillow.

“We’re here,” Ignis chimes about five minutes later. 

Noctis cracks open an eye to glare at Ignis through the rearview mirror. “You did that on purpose,” he grouses.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” his backstabbing advisor says haughtily.

“I wonder what they’re doing here…” Prompto muses quietly.

And really, that was the question wasn’t it?

After Holly’s innocent comment about seeing airships at the stronghold south of Lestallum, Prompto had decided to do a little digging to try and figure out if she was actually telling the truth or if it was simply hearsay. According to Prompto, there weren't any notices about airships traveling into Cleigne, which would have been approved by him and his father. And after calling back home and checking in with a few of his subordinates, Prompto had gotten a gut feeling that they were lying when they said Niflheim wasn’t aware of any unauthorized airships flying out over Lucis.

So, with a bit of convincing and a lot of promising Ignis they weren’t going to get themselves caught, they had all made the decision to take a detour to Aracheole Stronghold. Lo and behold, the moment they drove along the highway that bordered the base, they could see an airship landing and some other building materials being stored away. 

And soldiers. Hundreds of MT’s all lined up like dominoes.

“They look like they’re preparing for an invasion,” Ignis says in a tight voice and Noctis swears he can hear the strain of his leather gloves as he white-knuckles the steering wheel.

“We need to report this to the King and make sure the ‘guard and ‘glaives are prepared to deploy at a moment’s notice.” Gladio is already reaching for his phone and opening up their secure texting app.

“Prompto, did you know anything about this?”

Noctis snaps his eyes to the rearview again, narrowing his vision on Ignis. He had sounded so stern and accusatory just now and Noctis doesn’t like the implications behind that at all.

“Wh-What? No! No, I didn’t know anything about this, I didn’t—”

“He would have told us, Ignis. You know that.”

“Do I, Noctis?” Ignis turns back in his seat to glare at Noctis, his gaze as sharp as his daggers. “I know that he is your boyfriend and I’m sure you love each other very much but that doesn’t mean he is exempt from committing crimes against Insomnia. For all we know, this was something he had orchestrated before coming here. Before getting involved with the _prince_ —”

“That’s enough!” Noctis yells, slamming his fist against the window of the Regalia. It stings, but he can barely feel that past his rage. “You know just as much as I do that Prompto wouldn’t hurt a godsdamn fly. You can’t trust him and then change your mind, Ignis, when Prompto has been nothing but honest to us this entire time.”

“I haven’t,” Prompto whispers, his voice tiny and far away.

Noctis shakes his head because he swears he heard wrong. “What?”

Prompto looks down at his lap, fingers toying with a loose thread on his pants. “I haven’t...been completely honest with you.”

“If this is about the clone thing, we already forgave you for that.”

“No...it’s...about something much worse.”

Noctis’ world starts to slow down. It suddenly feels like his lungs are too tight, the car has lost all it’s oxygen, and nothing exists outside the four of them sitting quietly inside the Regalia. Even Gladio’s fingers pause in the middle of his text message and his eyes are on Prompto.

“Prom,” Noctis croaks, his throat feeling as dry as Leide right now. “What do you mean? I don’t...I don’t understand.”

“Do you remember...the morning we had breakfast with your dad? He mentioned something about people he thought were spies in the crownsguard?”

“Don’t tell me you sent them,” Gladio growls but Noctis holds his hand up.

“Let him finish, Gladio.”

Gladio scoffs and sits back hard enough to rock the car. “He’s putting you at risk, Noctis!”

“Quiet, both of you!” Ignis snaps. “Be that as it may, we should at least give Prompto the chance to explain himself. Sooner, rather than later,” he says and his eyes cut back to Prompto who looks so guilty that Noctis wonders if the rest of them can hear his own heart crumbling in his chest.

“I didn’t send them, but...I think they’re from Niflheim. The morning of my birthday, they showed up in the elevator when I was meeting you guys for lunch. My dad,” — he furrows his brow and his expression morphs into anger— “he asked me to gather intel while I was here. To use this trip as...as an excuse to report back on how prepared your military was. And if Lucis was...weak enough to invade.”

Gladio punches the back of Prompto’s seat. “You backstabbing—”

“I said no!” Prompto cuts him off. “I told him I wasn’t going to do that. I said I wanted to rebuild Niflheim the right way, with allies rather than conquered enemies. So he sent some new batch clones to spy on me and the Citadel. I don’t know how long they’d been there, but when I saw them that morning I told them to leave.”

Noctis can’t seem to wrap his head around it all. If Prompto was telling the truth, why didn’t he just tell them?

“Why didn’t you just tell us?” he asks, unable to keep the desperation for answers out of his voice.

Prompto shrugs, looking like a scolded toddler. “I...I was scared, I guess. I didn’t know what would happen if I told you. I thought maybe they were just there to make sure I was doing my job. I didn’t...I didn’t think they were going to infiltrate your crownsguard. And...and I didn’t want my project to fall through if the information got out that Insomnia had Niflheim spies. No one would think it was just coincidence.”

“So you did it to protect yourself,” Gladio spits, and it’s not a question.

“I did it to protect my country.” Prompto’s voice is steady, barely above a speaking volume, but the intent behind it is louder than any yell. “I care about all the innocent people in Niflheim who are dying because we have no food, no resources, and an evil fucking dictator in charge who only cares about amassing even more land that he can’t provide for. If this plan falls through there will be no more Niflheim. And while I’m sure Insomnia would celebrate our downfall, you’d be celebrating the loss of millions of innocent lives. Niflheim isn’t evil, and if you all opened your eyes for a second you’d realize we aren’t all Iedolas, either.”

Noctis is stunned. “Prom, we don’t think—”

“Save it Noct. One thing I’ve learned living at the Citadel for the last two months is that people talk, whether they know I’m listening or not.”

Ignis looks away then and it’s hard to ignore the Dualhorn in the room, which is the fact that Prompto is right. 

Well, a couple months ago, anyways. Noctis himself probably would have been the first to celebrate Niflheim’s demise because he was still young and dumb and harbored angry feelings for a place he knew nothing about, other than what his own country taught him. And Noctis never really thought to question it because, again, he was young and dumb. 

Niflheim took a lot away from him, so why should he bother to give them the benefit of the doubt? 

That’s how he used to think, before that boring Monday two months ago when the sun itself waltzed right into the throne room and showed Noctis exactly _why_ he should try to understand them better. After all, Prompto gave Insomnia that same courtesy because he was what a Prince should be. Kind, caring, considerate, and above all, doing what was best for the good of his people...even if that meant lying to the people you love.

“Okay, here’s what we’re going to do,” Noctis starts, throwing in his all. “Gladio, text the King and tell him everything. About the spies from Niflheim, about the magazine article, and about the stronghold. Ignis, head back towards Insomnia and break as many speed limits as you safely can.”

Ignis huffs at that but Noctis barrels on. “We’re going to gather the council and discuss our options once we get back. We need to figure out what Iedolas is up to and crush his ass.”

“Just when you were starting to sound like a real Prince,” Ignis says drly, but he starts the Regalia and begins their long drive home. 

Noctis leans back in his seat while Gladio furiously texts beside him, but his eyes are on Prompto. He’s still turned away from them all, facing out the window. Noctis wishes he could see his expression from here but the fact of the matter is that he still feels rubbed raw from the wealth of information dropped on him and he knows they all could use the drive to clear their heads.

After all, they’ve got a country to save.

* * *

**> Saturday, November 1st <**

Before they even enter the meeting room, Noctis can feel the frost coming off of his council in waves. And maybe if he had gotten a little more sleep, maybe if it was for a reason other than his sexuality being outed to the world, Noctis would be a little more sympathetic to their anger but in reality they took turns driving across Lucis all night to get here by noon and Noctis isn’t in the mood to fuck around.

So, he throws open the large marble doors and trudges to the roundtable, his dusty boots scuffing up the shiny floors. Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio all file behind him looking equally as tired and distressed. 

“Highness—”

Noctis holds up a palm. “Yeah yeah, I know, I made a huge mistake and my actions will have consequences, I’m so sorry I gay kissed my gay boyfriend and gayed all over the front page of a magazine, whatever. We have more important things to talk about, like why Iedolas is deploying soldiers across Lucis. Papa Amicitia should have briefed you on that, yeah?”

Clarus full on sighs from behind his dad’s chair at the head of the table. “Now is not the time to be making jokes, your Highness. As you said, we have important matters to discuss and your attitude can take a seat outside in the waiting hall.”

“I wasn’t joking. We use titles here and yours is Papa Amicitia so we don’t confuse you with Meathead Amicitia.”

“Brat,” Gladio grunts, probably wishing he could cuff him on the head but alas, he would never lay a hand on his Prince...in front of his dad or the King. Later though, Noctis was probably screwed.

“Sit, please,” Regis says and Noctis notices that he’s using his serious council voice so Noctis clamps his mouth shut and takes a seat alongside him. Ignis and Gladio take their own respective seats at opposite ends of the table, leaving Prompto to stand like the outsider the council wants to believe he is.

“Yes, Clarus briefed us on everything Gladiolus sent through text. We have been trying to reach out to Niflheim for answers but we’ve gotten no response. I’m assuming you haven’t either, my boy?”

Prompto jolts in surprise when he realizes that his dad was talking to him. “No, sir, er, your Majesty. I’ve been calling him but there's no answer. From him or my council members but I did manage to contact—”

“A prince who can’t even get in touch with his own father or council? And we’re supposed to believe that he isn’t in on this?” a council member snidely whispers. 

Noctis locks eyes with the weasel of a man and cuts right through him. “Communications from here to Niflheim sometimes get scrambled because of the wall, and not to mention that if Iedolas is betraying his own son then he absolutely would decline his calls. But, please, question the integrity of my boyfriend again. I dare you.”

“Noctis,” his father interrupts but Noctis only continues to glare at the weasel who at least has the decency to cower a bit in his seat.

“If this meeting is to go anywhere then we need to operate on the trust of everyone in this room. I ask that my council put their trust into Prince Prompto, and I ask that my _son_ keep his temper down.”

“But—”

“If you can’t simply do that then I will ask you to leave, Noctis. We can hold this meeting without you, if it comes down to it.”

Noctis crosses his arms and falls back against his seat with a huff. 

“Now, you were saying?” His dad turns his attention back to Prompto and all eyes follow him.

Prompto, naturally, starts to fidget where he stands but he doesn’t back down. “I...managed to get in contact with someone in Niflheim...Gladio said you’d be able to deploy your ‘Glaives to the coordinates I sent him?”

“Yes, we sent them out last night as soon as he heard,” Clarus says. “Prince Prompto...are you sure your intel was correct?”

Prompto takes a deep breath and gives one, confident nod. “Yes.”

Noctis smiles, small and just for him. 

He thinks back on all the times Prompto had surprised him. All the times that he seemed to shed his anxious exterior and make way for the regal prince he knows he can be. Noctis always thought being a prince was a full time job, a mask you could put on but never take off. Prompto showed him otherwise, though. 

Prompto taught Noctis that you can still be a prince and be yourself. You can be anxious and play video games and love chocobos, and you can also establish cross country trade routes, have budget meetings and sparring practice. You can wield a sword on the battlefield and through a phone screen, and you can still be strong and respected.

Noctis spent so much of his time trying to shed his princely skin. Falling asleep during lessons, half-assing his training, skipping out on council meetings. He thought that being a prince meant losing being _Noctis_ , and that thought scared him more than anything. Especially when the journalists came and only ever asked Noctis about what he’d do as King, not how school was going or what his interests were.

And maybe it was petty of him to expect that the people would care about that. After all, the magazine articles weren’t for him, they were to put the people of Insomnia at ease. To let them know that their future King was taking his position seriously and would continue to keep them safe. So that when it was his time to take up the mantle, he would be able to say, with certainty, that he will keep Insomnia safe, just as his father did before him.

Watching Prompto now only motivates him. Where before he was envious of how easy it seemed for Prompto to slip into his princely role, now Noctis was excited to show Prompto, his dad, and his council that he was just as capable of being both a model prince _and_ himself. 

He was going to show the whole world that he was capable.

Before anymore can be said, the council doors open without ceremony and Cor strides in.

“Your Majesty, we have...a visitor. Who requests your presence in the throne room.”

His dad frowns, staring up at the marshall. “We are in the middle of a very important meeting, it can wait.”

“With all due respect, Regis, no sir, it can’t. It’s Emperor Iedolas.”

 _Well,_ Noctis thinks futilely, _there go our plans to throw him in Nifllehim's dungeon_.

* * *

You know that feeling when you’re watching a TV show or movie and there’s a really tense scene where the camera keeps jumping from person to person, zooming in on their faces, until finally someone breaks the silence and it’s like all the breath leaves your lungs because you realized you’d been holding it in?

Yeah. That’s exactly how Noctis feels right now, except he’s living it and it’s a hundred times worse than watching someone _else_ live it.

But it also feels kind of apt, since he’s sitting in the same uncomfortable chair from that day two months ago in the throne room. His dad is center stage with Clarus standing behind him while Gladio stands behind Noctis and Ignis sits to his side. The council members take up their spots as usual and even Prompto is right back where he was, standing tall on the landing in front of the throne. The only difference is the man standing next to him.

Iedolas is...both exactly what Noctis pictured and somehow not at all what he’d imagined. Like, he’s seen paintings of the man when he was younger, when he was still fighting his own wars, but those were almost caricatures of the man standing below him. He was tall, taller than his own dad, really.. But he just _screamed_ villain, what with his pale, sickly body covered in red and white robes, a cane in one hand like his own father, and a very strokable white beard.

They’ve been staring at each other for like an hour already, (okay maybe it was only just a couple minutes) but the tension was eating Noctis alive. 

Finally, gods above _finally_ , his dad clears his throat.

“Iedolas Aldercapt. I see you’ve finally decided to see all the hard work your son has been up to these last two months.”

Noctis wishes he was closer to see the expression on their faces but he can imagine the sour look on Iedolas’ face as he huffs a bitter laugh.

“I think you mean the pointless work he’s been doing. I don’t even think you could call it work, really. An overextended vacation, more like it.”

Regis smiles, all teeth. “Ah, but you were the one who approved his visit so clearly you had some hope for him, yes?”

“I thought perhaps he’d get to learn firsthand how humiliating it’d be when he realized that something as asinine as a trade route could never help his people the way they deserve to be helped.”

Noctis’ hands clench into fists on his lap because how _dare_ he undermine Prompto like that. If he were here, if he actually took the time to be a father instead of a vindictive and petty man, he’d see that Prompto might have single handedly saved Niflheim, no thanks to him. 

“Is that any way to treat your son and successor?” his dad bites back. Clarus has to put a calming hand on his shoulder but Noctis wishes he’d burn Iedolas to a crisp right there.

“It is when he’s besmirching my name by fooling around with your unruly son all throughout Lucis. You should be ashamed, raising a boy _like that_ who corrupted my son—”

Prompto steps up then and faces Iedolas, anger clearly rising in his throat. “Noctis didn’t _corrupt_ me, dad! I was bisexual and into boys way before I met him. Something you chose to ignore.”

Iedolas glares down at Prompto with intent in his eyes. “You abomination. I should have decommissioned you years ago. How _dare_ you speak to me this way!” he shouts back, raising his hand to strike.

It happens so fast that Noctis doesn’t even think he has the time to blink. One second he’s watching Iedolas about to hit Prompto, the next he’s standing in front of Iedolas, his warp trail still fresh and hot behind him. He’s gripping Iedolas’ wrist so tightly he thinks he can hear the bones crunch. 

“Don’t you _ever_ lay a hand on him, Aldercapt. Or I’ll kill you myself.”

The throne room is silent. He vaguely thinks he can see Ignis and Gladio standing in his peripherals and he can hear Prompto’s labored breathing behind him. Iedolas stares down at him, one part shocked, one part outraged, but Noctis doesn’t budge. He stands on solid feet, tightening his grip every so slightly. 

There’s the creak of his dad’s leg brace and then his voice, though it may as well be a whisper, echoes through the room with an authority only he can wield. “Unhand him, Noctis.”

Noctis, reluctantly, does as he’s told and steps back but never lets his eyes wander away.

“I see Insomnia is still being run by a bunch of savage animals,” Iedolas spits, “Same as when Mors was in charge. But he at least had the guts to fight for his country, instead of cowering behind marble doors and a shiny wall.”

“You’re wrong,” Prompto says a bit shakily as he steps out from behind Noctis. “King Regis and Prince Noctis are stronger than you or I will ever be. That’s why Insomnia is still standing. Why it’s people are happy to be here. Because of great men and even greater rulers.” Prompto takes a step forward. “You can hit me all you want, Iedolas. But I’m not afraid of you anymore. You’ve proven that _you_ are the weak one. Who hides behind clones serving as your army because your own people don’t want to fight for you. You had to force others to do your bidding and still, you failed. Because I’m not like them, and I’m sure as hell not like you.”

Another step forward.

“Look around you. Everyone in here would willingly give their life for their King and for their Prince, because the same goes the other way around. What Regis and Noctis have sacrificed for their people, you could never do in a million years. Noctis put himself in front of me to protect me. _Me_ , a Niflheim Prince. All because he knows it’s the right thing to do. It’s what a protector and a leader does. It’s why I love him.”

Noctis finally tears his eyes away from Iedolas, who has been backing down the stairs slowly with Prompto’s approach, and he stares at Prompto. Shy, dorky, nervous Prompto who now really looks the part of Prince. Stoic, brave, unwavering. 

He’d make a great King one day.

“Love,” Iedolas laughs, “is a ruinous thing. It’s pointless. It’s asinine. It turns strong men into weaklings. Love isn’t what gets you great power. Love won’t save your country.”

“It already has,” Prompto says and he smiles, slow and purposeful. “I love my country, I love my people, and I am willing to do everything for them. Which means setting up a trade route in Lucis. Which means telling Insomnia’s council about your soldiers at Aracheole stronghold.”

The color drains from Iedolas’ face and his smug smile warps into a sneer. “How did you find them?”

“Airships flying back and forth are very conspicuous. You’d know that if you ever took me seriously during council meetings.”

“It doesn’t matter. We have thousands of men ready to be deployed—”

“At Formouth Garrison? And Perpetous Keep? Ooooh, yeah, sorry, we know about those too.”

Noctis can’t help the smug grin that worms it’s way onto his face.

“Turns out that if you pay a mercenary more money than her current client, she’ll totally backstab them. Anyways, Ms. Highwind sends her regards and says she doesn’t give refunds.” Prompto clasps his hands behind his back and rocks on his heels, which is what Noctis has deemed his ‘giddy’ movement.

And see, this is where it all gets kind of meta for Noctis because he knew all along that Iedolas was screwed. Well, at least, he knew like 12 hours ago.

_“Uhm...Noctis?”_

_Noctis turned his head to look at Prompto, who was sharing the backseat with him. They had stopped for gas and again for dinner, and Gladio wanted to keep Ignis company up front as he drove, so that left the two of them to share a blanket and an awkward silence until Prompto broke it._

_“Yeah?”_

_“I’m sorry. That I didn’t tell you about...the clones—”_

_“Prom, you don’t have to apologize for that.”_

_“No dude, listen, I do. If I had said something earlier then we could have avoided all this drama. I just...I let my fear take over and...I dunno, it was just really shitty. And I’m sorry for yelling at Gladio and Ignis too…”_

_Noctis snorted. “They’re big boys, they can handle it. But...honestly, if I was in your position, I probably would have lied too.”_

_Prompto blinked owlishly at him. “Seriously?”_

_“Yeah, I mean, I’m a big wuss when it comes to that stuff. I used to lie to my dad about petty shit all the time, like knocking over cheap vases or spilling lasagna on the carpet,” he shrugged. “Something as serious as potentially knowing spies were in the building? I don’t think I ever would have admitted I knew. And technically, you didn’t even lie to us, you just...didn’t tell us.”_

_“I think that’s the same thing.”_

_“Nah.”_

_Prompto laughed, quiet so as not to disturb the guys up front, and Noctis forgot how much he missed that sound._

_“I don’t know what we’re going to do about those soldiers though…”_

_Noctis frowned. “Isn’t there_ anybody _in your corner in Niflheim? Someone who could give you some intel?”_

_Prompto shook his head. “No, everyone there pretty much sucks my dad’s dick. I can’t—”he paused then, and Noctis could see the lightbulb go off over his head._

_“Actually, there is someone...but...I’m gonna need a pretty big bank account to talk to her.”_

_“Well lucky for you, they call me Mr. Moneybags,” Noctis grinned and buffed his nails on his jacket._

_Prompto stared, unimpressed. “Do they really?”_

_“No, but shut up and tell me how much you need."_ _  
_

“Not only did she tell us every base that you were occupying, but she also snuck into Niflheim’s command center and, courtesy of my codes, shut down all of your soldiers. Now your bases are filled with a bunch of husks and Insomnia already deployed it’s Kingsglaive hours ago. They should be rounding up the last of them...” —Prompto stares at his nonexistent watch— “right about now actually.”

Iedolas is _livid_ . “You insolent _brat!_ ”

Noctis was so busy looking at Prompto that he doesn’t notice the gun Iedolas pulls from his robes until he feels a gentle tug and the sound of a bullet being fired pierces his ears.

Iedolas stands upright, gun pointed right at Prompto...and then he staggers, and his gun slips from his hand, clattering to the floor. 

Noctis sees the blood bloom into the white fabric of his robes, right above his heart. Iedolas falls back, clutching his shoulder, and Noctis looks back at Prompto who’s standing with his own arm outstretched. Noctis’ revolver is clutched firmly in his grasp and he can still feel the dull emptiness in his armiger where it had been just seconds ago.

“Prom, you...did you just…”

“He’ll live, I didn’t hit any organs,” Prompto says. He twirls the gun in his hand and pretends to shove it in a holster on his waist, like in those old westerns he used to watch with his mom, and Noctis watches as it dissipates. The empty feeling fades as it resumes it’s rightful place in his magic pocket.

Noctis is suddenly being pulled back by Gladio and Ignis while Regis steps down from the throne and stands tall in front of them all, glaring down at Iedolas.

“Guards. Remove this man from my sight and charge him with an attempt to murder the King and Prince. We’ll hold a trial for him once he’s able.”

“I wasn’t aiming...for you..” Iedolas garbles, somehow looking more pale than before as guards grab under his arms and hoist him up. 

“I have an entire room of people who will say otherwise,” his dad says, motioning to the group of council members who might as well serve as judge, jury, and executioners. “Don’t let him bleed out in my Citadel,” he says to the guards who nod and cart Iedolas away, none too gently.

The doors shut with their exit and leave them all in a vacuum.

“Well,” Prompto says, looking like he’s about five seconds from vomiting, “anyone else wanna air their family grievances?”

Noctis would laugh if Prompto didn’t immediately chuck his entire stomach contents after that.

* * *

Maybe he talks about movies and TV shows too much but, honestly, they are such bullshit. Because, if his life were a movie, this would be the part where Noctis got to have his happy ending and everything would magically be resolved because there’s only so much you can show in a two hour film, or twelve fifty minute episodes of a show.

But no, this was real life. Which meant this morning's debacle wasn’t the end of it, and there was _so_ much paperwork. Iedolas’ trial, Noctis’ statement in a formal interview about the magazine cover, discussing what the ‘Glaives were supposed to do with all the deactivated soldiers they apprehended, how Noctis was going to explain the nearly two million Crowns he spent hiring a mercenary to betray Iedolas.

You know, normal things.

That also meant that Noctis spent the rest of the day nowhere near Prompto, who was probably filling out his own share of paperwork and trying to contact his country to explain why Iedolas probably wasn’t coming back. On top of the paperwork for his trade route through Lucis which was, thankfully, going to be unaffected by all this.

Noctis wonders how Prompto feels. Shooting your dad, no matter how much of a dick he is, has gotta weigh pretty heavily on him. Noctis knows he’d probably be freaking out about it himself. 

Prompto though...well, despite the throwing up afterwards, has proven he’s gotten pretty strong. And he knows he’d say he did what he had to do...what anyone would do.

It’s admirable, really.

By the time the sun has long set and Noctis is finally permitted to leave the Citadel, he goes straight to Prompto’s suite. There’s so much he wants to tell him, so much he wants to ask. 

He stops at his door and knocks, glancing up and down the hallways. They’re pretty empty though, considering it’s almost 2 am and everyone else has been sleeping and the guards patrolling this floor are switching so he has some time before anyone sees him. But...it’s not like they _have_ to be secretive anymore. Anyone with eyes knows their business already. 

The door opens to a yawning Prompto, hair askew and pajamas rumpled. He looks so adorable, Noctis could cry.

“Noct? You’re still here?”

“Yeah, I had a shit ton of paperwork to do...and I had to do an interview about the magazine.” He shudders. “Hated it.”

Prompto snorts. “Come inside, my bed is warm.”

“Prompto Aldercapt, are you trying to seduce me?”

“Oh yeah,” he yawns again, wide enough that Noctis can see his molars. “Totally, dude.”

Noctis shakes his head and walks in, tossing his boots somewhere and shedding his clothes, flopping down onto Prompto’s bed. It’s warm, as promised.

“Are those moogle briefs?”

“Shuddup, c’mere.”

Prompto slides in beside Noctis and he wraps his arm around Prompto’s waist, pulling him close enough until he can smell Prompto’s shampoo. 

It’s quiet, but not deafening, and Noctis can still hear Prompto’s breathing and the way his pajamas rustle against the sheets. It leaves him with this deep sense of calm that begins to lull him to sleep.

If only.

“I leave tomorrow,” Prompto says and shatters the illusion of peace. Noctis sighs, his breath ruffling the hairs at the nape of Prompto’s neck. He feels him shudder.

“You leave tomorrow,” Noctis says, and it’s not a question because they both know it. Regardless of today’s events, Prompto was always going to have to go back to Niflheim but Noctis had hoped...well, he hoped a lot of things.

“I don’t want to.”

“I know. I don’t want you to.”

“I know. But I have to.”

“I know.”

Prompto doesn’t say anything else and Noctis doesn’t need to either because they both know. 

They both fall asleep knowing and when morning comes, they wake up knowing, too.

  
  


* * *

**> Sunday, November 2nd <**

They’re not...talking about it.

Which, in all fairness, if they _know_ , then they don’t have to talk, right?

“Wrong,” Ignis says, which prompts Noctis to slide down a little further in his seat.

“Seriously, kid, you can’t just ignore your problem and hope it’ll go away.”

“I can’t?” Noctis petulantly mutters and Gladio scowls at him from across the table.

“Where’s all that bravado you had yesterday, huh? You literally stood in front of the Emperor of Niflheim and practically told him to fuck off, but you can’t talk to Prompto about what you guys are going to do when he leaves?”

Noctis’ silence is answer enough. 

Ignis pinches the bridge of his nose, eyes shut tightly. “Highness,” he says, with the tone of a very overworked, underpaid preschool teacher, “Just talk to him? Please? For the sake of my and Gladio’s future free time. I’d very much like to _not_ have to put up with whatever moping you’ll subject us to because you let Prompto leave without saying goodbye.”

“If I don’t see him leave though, is he really gone?”

“Yes,” Gladio and Ignis say flatly.

Noctis covers his face with his hands and whines, somehow sinking even _lower_.

“Should...I come back later?” a new voice asks from beside their table. 

After sneaking out of Prompto’s suite this morning, Noctis had gone back to his own apartment to shower and change and then almost immediately called Ignis and Gladio over to treat him to breakfast because he, quote, is “having a crisis and I may or may not have left Prompto alone without waking him up to let him know I was leaving and I haven’t responded to his texts and I don’t know what to do please help”, end quote.

So now they were at some hidden away little diner in downtown Insomnia and Noctis was having a very very important crisis.

“No, just ignore him. We’ll have two coffees and one matcha latte, please.” Ignis is always so calm and collected, even in the face of utter panic. Noctis wishes he could be more like him.

The waitress glances between the three of them before she nods and wanders off, probably to tell her coworkers that the prince was currently sulking at her table. 

“Noct, c’mon. Prompto leaving isn’t the end of the world. With his dad most likely getting stripped of his title and imprisoned, Prompto won’t be tied down to Niflheim anymore. He could come and visit you. And you could visit him too, you know. Diplomatic missions, or some crap like that.”

“Very well put,” Ignis says dryly but Gladio is used to his sarcasm by now so he isn’t even phased.

“Point is, this isn't like some unofficial breakup. Long distance relationships are a thing.”

Noctis shimmies back up into a sitting position, only to dramatically thunk his forehead against the table, earning himself a few stares from neighboring tables. “Yeah but it’s gonna be so _hard_. This is like, super long distance. And it’s not like we can just jump over to see each other every weekend. We’ll probably go months before we can even kiss again.”

“Perhaps,” Ignis nods. “But wouldn’t he be worth the wait?”

Their waitress stops by their table again and sets down their drinks but Noctis just stares down at the table, his brow furrowed as he thinks.

Of course Prompto is worth the wait. Noctis loves him, he’d do anything for him...he just wasn’t sure if he could last that long without his own personal sun.

* * *

**Chocobutt [** Sunday 8:34 am **]:** hey noct, where are u? woke up and u were gone? 

**Chocobutt [** Sunday 8:35 am **]:** did i do something or say something wrong? is this about yesterday?

**Chocobutt [** Sunday 8:46 am **]:** noct?

**Chocobutt [** Sunday 9:14 am **]:** im sorry, for whatever i did.

**Chocobutt [** Sunday 10:27 am **]:** my dad’s trial is at 12. are u gunna be there?

**Chocobutt [** Sunday 10:55 am **]:** is it because im leaving? noct i wouldn’t go if i didn’t have to. but can we talk about it?

…

…

…

…

**Nightlight [** Sunday 11:59 am **]:** i’ll be there.

* * *

Iedolas Aldercapt’s trial was...pretty standard, if Noctis was being honest. Other than the raging guilt that roiled in his stomach whenever he watched Prompto take the stand to testify against his own father, he felt pretty good about the fact that Iedolas was getting what he deserved. Normally, the trial would be held by a jury of both Insomnia and Niflheim’s peers but since Iedolas had brought a deadly weapon into the throne room with intent to kill and his crime was committed on Insomnian soil, in the Citadel no less, he was subject to Insomnia’s council. And Regis’ final word, of course. 

The bang of a gavel startles Noctis and he watches as two ‘glaives haul a cuffed Iedolas out of the throne room where the trial was taking place. It was kind of surreal, to know that he would no longer be in charge. As of this moment, Prompto was the rightful ruler of Niflheim. 

The second they’re all dismissed, Noctis rushes to catch Prompto in the hallway, tugging his elbow and dragging him into an empty little enclave.

Prompto yelps and is about to shove said elbow right into Noctis’ crotch but he thankfully has the foresight to back up.

“Wait wait, Prom, it’s me.”

Prompto’s wide eyes suddenly narrow and Noctis thinks he might still get an elbow to the dick.

“What do you want?” Prompto asks. He’s aiming for cold but Noctis can hear the hurt in his voice and that just makes those feelings in his gut ever more prominent.

“I’m sorry,” he rushes to say but it comes out all jumbled and he has to take a breath and start again. “I’m sorry that I left without saying anything this morning. And I’m sorry I totally ghosted you. I...you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s me. It was all me.”

“Why?” Prompto’s voice sounds so small.

“Because I’m…” he trails off, staring down at the floor and willing his brain and mouth to work at the same time. There’s muted footsteps beside them that get louder and then fade again.

“What time do you leave?” Noctis says instead, forever cursing how godsdamned cowardly he is.

“The airship is taking me back tonight at 9.”

“Could you meet me somewhere before? Somewhere private?”

“Noct—”

“Please,” Noctis begs, reaching out to squeeze Prompto’s hands.

Prompto must be able to sense his urgency because he sighs and slumps back against one of the enclave’s walls. “Okay, fine.”

“Thank you, Prom. I’ll text you the info on how to get there. It’s not far, I promise.”

“Okay.”

Noctis gives Prompto’s hands one last squeeze before he slips out into the hallway and makes his way back to his apartment.

Tonight, he was finally going to get it right.

* * *

Despite living in Insomnia his whole life, Noctis always forgets how _cold_ it is at night. 

The breeze is light but it carries a nose biting chill with it and he can't help but shiver, shoving his hands deeper into his hoodie. It wouldn’t have been such a big deal if he were wearing a coat and maybe 50 more layers under that, but that’d make him too obvious and tonight he needs to be invisible. 

So, he opts for a hoodie with a faded Insomnia University logo, a pair of dark jeans, and sneakers. You know, like an _idiot._

“Where are you…” he mutters under his breath and does his best to ignore the puff of clouds that his breath forms while his eyes scan the empty park. 

You see, most people are smart, so they don’t go walking around Insomnia at 8pm in the dead of winter. And let it be known that Noctis certainly won’t go down as the smartest prince in Insomnian history, but he’s okay with that. He’ll be much happier to be named the runaway prince.

There’s a rustling in some bushes attached to the brick wall that Noctis is currently hiding against and he jumps back, arm raising and tingling with the charge of fire magic.

“Dude, it’s me,” a voice says, before the body attached to it comes stumbling out of the brush. Noctis gets a glimpse of blonde hair under a drawn up hood and his hand returns to his side, tension draining out of his shoulders.

“Prom, were you crawling through the bushes? Why didn’t you just go around?” Noctis asks, hand gesturing to the darkened pathway that wove through the park. Noctis chose this place specifically because there weren’t any lamps that could light up the place. 

“I thought we were supposed to be sneaky,” Prompto replies, standing up and dusting dirt and leaves off his knees and hoodie, that of which has the Niflheim logo stamped over his heart.

Noctis snorts. “Yeah, you look real sneaky in Niflheim getup.”

“Look who's talking, Mr. University Student.”

Noctis glares but there’s no heat behind it. “It was either that or I stole some ‘Glaives outfit and that would have been much more suspicious.”

“More suspicious than walking around a park at night with your hood pulled up?”

Noctis sneers and Prompto giggles. Noctis wishes he could stay in this moment forever, but the real reason they’re here is inescapable.

“So...what did you drag me out to a park at night to say that you couldn’t just say earlier?”

Prompto looks so small right now, his hoodie swallowing him up. When he was in his Niflheim robes that first day he stood tall and his icy eyes were piercing, the vision of a well to do Niflheimian prince. But right now he looks his age, like a 18 year old boy who’s had too much thrust upon him at a young age, not dissimilar to Noctis himself.

“Are you...are you sure you want...to be with me?”

Prompto stares at him, his eyes wide and incredulous. “You’re joking, right?”

Noctis isn’t joking.

“Noct, of course I want to be with you. When have I ever made that unclear? I thought _you_ didn’t want to be with _me_.”

“What? Prom that’s stupid.”

Prompto scoffs. “Well, what was I supposed to think? You leave this morning, dodge my texts, then ask me to meet up with you in some empty park before I leave. I thought you were breaking up with me.”

Noctis turns bright red and he looks away because _fuck_ , he totally did treat him like he was breaking up with him when really it was the opposite. 

“Gods, I’m so sorry Prompto. I don’t...that’s not why I did that. I was just…”

“Scared?”

“Yeah…”

“I’m scared too, dude. But I thought we were supposed to figure this stuff out together?”

Noctis runs a nervous hand through his hair, accidentally tugging loose the low ponytail he had tied it into. He goes to re-tie it but Prompto stops him and takes the hair tie from his hands before standing behind him.

“We’re supposed to be a team,” Prompto continues, as his fingers rake through silky strands. “We’re supposed to talk about things when they get scary, and try to come up with a solution. We can’t solve things when you just run off like that,” he says and Noctis is so glad it’s dark and cold and that Prompto is standing behind him because his blush is taking up his entire face.

“That’s not fair, using my own words against me,” Noctis grumbles. He can feel Prompto’s gentle hands tying off a new, neater ponytail. 

“It’s totally fair when you’re being a jerk,” Prompto argues as he steps back around to face Noctis. 

And Noctis knows he's not wrong. He knows that Noctis went against his own advice and ran away when things got tough because if it isn’t something he can fight his way through with his trusty Engine Blade or with his retinue at his side, then he has a nasty tendency to jump ship. Which...now that he thought of it...wasn’t that the whole reason he was here, in this park, with a packed suitcase hiding in the bushes behind him?

As if reading his mind, Prompto’s eyes narrow.

“Why _are_ we here, Noct?”

“I...really like this park?” he tries. 

Prompto isn’t impressed. “Were you going to ask me to run away with you? So that I didn’t have to go back to Niflheim?”

“Well, actually, I was going to sneak onto your airship and run away _with you_ to Niflheim.”

“Noct—”

“I know! I know, now that I’m actually thinking about it, it’s really stupid.”

Prompto bursts out laughing though, clutching his stomach. “I can’t believe you. Ignis would have dragged you back to the Citadel by the ear when he found out.”

Noctis rolls his eyes and sighs. “Yeah, okay, clearly I didn’t think it through all the way.”

“Did you think about it at _all_?” Prompto is still cackling and Noctis wants to be annoyed but he finds that he’s just laughing now too, the both of them collapsing onto the cold and kinda wet grass, looking up at the dark sky and shimmery dome that sits protectively above them.

When their giggles start to fade and the reality of how little time they have left starts to settle back in, their easy atmosphere turns quiet and tense. 

A few moments tick by before Prompto breaks the silence.

“Are...you sure you want to be with _me_?”

He’s asked this question a million times before, and Noctis knows right away what he means. 

With _me_.

Not Prompto, not a Prince, not even a Nif.

_Are you sure you want to be with a clone?_

“Are you kidding me?” Noctis spits. He turns his head to face him and Prompto freezes, eyes wide, almost terrified.

“No, seriously, are you fucking kidding me, Prom?”

Noctis sits up and grips Prompto’s upper arms, firmly but not tightly, and tugs him up to sit as well. Prompto stops breathing, icy blue staring at midnight. 

“I don’t care about where you came from, Prompto.” Noctis doesn’t stutter. He doesn’t falter. His tone is even, clear, practiced. Something he’s thought of a million times since they met, something he _believes,_ without an ounce of doubt.

“Do you love me?” Noctis asks and Prompto doesn't even need to think about it.

“Yes,” he breathes. “Yes, I love you. I love you so much, Noctis.”

Lips crash against Prompto’s and he squeaks in surprise, but he kisses Noctis back, no hesitation to be found anywhere. And it’s soft, surprisingly. Not forceful at all, and Noctis can practically _feel_ the love oozing out of his boyfriend. 

They part after a few moments, both breathing a little too hard, both flushed red and lips slick.

“Did that convince you?” Noctis asks, and laughs when Prompto nods dumbly. He looks a little dazed and Noctis feels pride in knowing that after countless kisses, he could still make Prompto blush like it’s the first time all over again.

“I meant it. You being a clone doesn’t mean shit to me. You may have some other dudes exact DNA but you grew into this body and this soul all on your own. Your heart, which is arguably the most important part of you, is yours and yours alone.” Noctis reaches a hand out and places it on Prompto’s chest to emphasize his point. “You are sweet and kind. You care about others more than you care about yourself and I couldn’t imagine loving anyone else.”

Prompto’s answering smile is big and a little wobbly and he’s most definitely crying now but so is Noctis so honestly it’s okay, because Noctis knows that _they’ll_ be okay. 

Maybe not today, and probably not tomorrow, but some day soon they’ll meet again and Noctis will remind Prompto of all the ways he loves him until he’s sick of him, and then they’ll lay in their own bed together and think back to today and laugh about how they were such dumb teenagers in love. And when Prompto boards his airship, ever confident, Noctis stands tall and proud. With one fisted hand crossed over his heart, Noctis bows and doesn’t say goodbye. Because this isn’t the end. No, for them, this is just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is over two weeks late.
> 
> Please forgive me and enjoy.
> 
> The last (and final) chapter will be an Epilogue because I owe it to them and to you.
> 
> Please stay tuned. <3
> 
> [Follow me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/coffee_miik_tea)


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto grins and gives Noctis a peck on the cheek. “Yeah, but you wouldn’t want me any other way, right?”
> 
> Noctis smiles softly and he leans forward to press a gentle kiss to Prompto’s lips this time.
> 
> “Right,” he whispers and he finds that he really, truly means it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration:  
> [As Long As You Love Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=czghb8RB-eE)

**< Day ???, Month ??? >**

It was a busy day in Niflheim.

Prompto feels as though every day is a busy day, but today was  _ especially _ busy. Like, running around with his head cut off kind of busy where, from the moment he woke up until now there have been nonstop meetings with the different Lucis region’s representatives, plus a crap ton of negotiations with his own council members regarding Niflheim’s future from here on out. 

He can’t even remember if he had time for coffee this morning.

_ Didn’t I make myself a mug? Where did I leave it? It’s gotta be well past lunch at this point so it’s probably cold anyways. _

Still, busy as he may be, it’s not like it was anything new to him. Prompto knew that taking up the mantle as King of Niflheim would mean he had a lot more work to do, rather than just the simple things he was in charge of as prince, not to mention all the personnel changes he had to do. Who knew firing your dad’s old staff and liberating a bunch of clones required so much  _ paperwork, _ which was arguably Prompto’s least favorite type of work. He can remember being cooped up in his office for days the moment he had stepped off of the airship coming back from Insomnia, just trying to figure out where the hell Iedolas had kept all his files and official documents. That man wouldn’t know the organization of a file cabinet even if it hit him in his stupid face.

_ Alright Prom, no need for that kind of language. It’s in the past. _

That being said, he was well used to being busy by now.

“Hey, shortstuff, get your damn head out of the clouds. Your next meeting is with me and I’m not gonna sit around while you daydream about your boy toy.”

Prompto’s eyes drop from where they had been boring holes into the ceiling and land on his open office doorway to look at the intruder.

Aranea Highwind stares back at him, wholly unimpressed and entirely annoyed, hands on her hips and red lips pursed.

“I wasn’t thinking about Noct,” Prompto mutters, pushing away from his desk which was overflowing with papers, papers, and, you guessed it, more papers.

“Sure you weren’t. How long’s it been now since you last saw him, anyways?”

“A couple months,” Prompto answers, feeling the corners of his mouth tugging down into a frown. Really, it was a couple months too long if you ask him. He misses Noctis something fierce and he desperately longs to run his fingers through those silky midnight tresses and kiss those plush pink lips—

Aranea’s loud snort brings him out of his trance and back into the real world which sucks because Noctis isn’t here right now, and yeah maybe Prompto’s being a bit petulant but he misses him, alright?

“If you weren’t thinking about him before, you sure as fuck were now. I can literally see the stars in your eyes,” she scoffs and shakes her head. “Get over yourself, kid. You leave for Insomnia  _ tomorrow _ , for Shiva’s sake. Gods, you were just with him. Acting like you haven’t seen him in years, disgusting” she says and turns on her heel to stride back out into the hallway. “Meeting! Now!” she barks.

Prompto scrambles to walk around his desk without knocking over any of the precariously stacked piles of documents. He barely manages to slide into the elevator with Aranea before it shuts on him and he gives her a halfhearted glare. “You’d think after all this time you’d be nicer to your King,” he says, leaning against the wall and pressing the button for the meeting room floor. 

“You’d think after all this time you’d learn that I don’t give a shit about titles,” Aranea shoots back and Prompto sighs because, yeah, he should know better. Aranea might have developed a soft spot for him after all that business with Iedolas but he knows that even now, Aranea would sell him out for a single cornchip.

“Besides,” she continues when they step out of the elevator, “you’re not going to be King here for much longer, anyways.”

Prompto smiles, pushing open the doors to their roundtable where his council was already seated and ready to go to work. He gestures for Aranea to walk in first. 

“No, I guess I won’t be.”

* * *

**The Next Day**

“Ignis! I can’t find my cufflinks! Where did you put them!”

Noctis can hear his advisor sigh from here.

“Where I always put them, your highness.”

“If that were true then I’d be wearing them right now,” Noctis shoots back.

“Are you looking in your left hand drawer?”

…

“...I found them.”

Noctis walks out of his bedroom, just a little pink in the cheeks, and stands in front of Ignis. “Well? How do I look?”

Ignis shuts his book and glances Noctis up from head to toe, a soft smile settling on his otherwise sharp face. “You look very handsome, Noctis.”

“Really? Are you sure I don’t look like I’m trying too hard?”

Noctis looks down at his clothing and he hopes it isn’t too much because he does actually look kind of good. He has on his Kingly raiment, a stark black three piece suit and half cape accented by gold chains that fall over his neckline and loosely wrap around his forearm. He was also wearing two gold skull cufflinks, a gift from Ignis.

“I’m sure, your highness. It’s traditional to wear these clothes at this kind of special event. It would be quite rude not to,” he says with a fond chuckle. Ignis himself was wearing a dashing dark purple and silver suit, accented by skulls and coeurl print and his sandy colored hair was gelled up and back in a neat poof.

“You don’t look half bad yourself, specs,” Noctis says with a grin and oh my gods is that a  _ blush _ on his advisor's cheeks?

Ignis clears his throat and looks away, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Yes well, it’s not everyday we have a party like this, now is it?”

Noctis smiles but his hands are nervously clenching behind his back. That’s the one thing he’s never been able to really get a grasp on. Nerves always hit him at the worst time and even though he’s grown into his skin as prince, there were some things he never really grew  _ out _ of. Namely, his anxiety. 

It was really bad when Prompto left. Noctis hadn’t heard from him in three days so obviously he’d just assumed that Prompto found someone better and forgot all about him. But then Ignis and Gladio took him out and told him he was being stupid and he should try being patient instead. So he tried and after the third day of making himself sick with worry, Prompto had finally called and they spent the entire day video chatting. 

Prompto had apologized profusely for being so busy that he didn’t have time to call, let alone to eat or sleep, but that he still loved him and he wanted to know if Noctis still loved him too and of course Noctis still loved him too, the idiot. But that didn’t mean he still didn’t get anxious every time Prompto went a little too long without messaging Noctis back.

But the thing was that Prompto  _ always _ messaged back, even when it took hours, or days, even in the middle of the night when Noctis was already asleep, even when Prompto was out on assignment, he always sent a text back. No matter how much time had passed, he knew that Prompto would always get back to him. So that anxiety slowly faded away.

The anxiety eating him up now, however, was the kind that has plagued him since he was a child and was told that one day, he was going to rule Insomnia and power the wall, just like his dad did and his father before him. 

How was he supposed to measure up to King Regis?

“I know that look,” Ignis says, staring down at Noctis with a sympathetic smile. He reaches out and gently squeezes Noctis’ shoulders. “You’re going to be great, Noctis.”

“But what if I’m not?” he whispers.

“Then the council will overthrow you and we’ll launch the Citadel into anarchy,” he shrugs.

“Specs! I’m serious!” Noctis tries to keep himself from laughing but it's a losing battle.

“And I am as well. I wouldn’t lie to you, your Highness. I do believe you’d make an excellent king. You were an exceptional prince and I don’t see why that wouldn’t carry over.” Ignis sounds like he believes every word he’s saying and Noctis knows that he does, yet still...he can’t help but think that this is an entirely different skill tree.

“It’s just...being a prince was easy. Like, yeah, I had to train a lot and learn a lot and I made my own decisions separate from what my dad was doing but...what if the Crystal rejects me or something? What if the old kings don’t think I’m good enough to stand beside them?” Noctis looks down and all his insecurities rise up at once like bile in his throat, trying to claw their way out of his mouth. “Can you really say I’m on the same level as my dad?”

“Of course I can,” Ignis almost shouts and Noctis looks up, startled.

“Are you really that dense, Noctis? Surely you know that you aren’t that same bratty prince you were when you were eighteen.” Ignis stops and purses his lips. “Well, maybe not  _ as _ bratty, per se.”

“Hey!”

“My point is that you have shown yourself to be plenty worthy as Insomnia’s next king. Regis wouldn’t be doing this if he didn’t think you could handle it, Noctis. You have worked so hard these last few years, I honestly don’t think anyone here doubts your abilities. Not even the council, and you know what a huge achievement that was, winning their approval.”

Noctis nods his head slowly, trying to absorb Ignis’ words and make himself believe them. He sighs and shuts his eyes, taking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out through his nose. 

Ignis was right. Ignis was  _ always _ right, but he was especially right about this. Noctis  _ has _ been working his ass off and taking on more and more responsibility as prince. It wasn’t even a stretch to say that he was performing most of the kingly duties at this point. The only thing he didn’t have was the title and the ability to power the wall but other than that, he had been doing his father’s job for quite some time now.

When he opens his eyes again, Ignis is looking at him kindly and Noctis finds it hard not to return his smile.

“Thanks, specs.”

“My pleasure, your highness. Now, come along. We wouldn’t want to be late for your own crowning ceremony, now would we?”

* * *

The Citadel’s main ballroom was overflowing with people. Not just nobles and guards, oh no,  _ everyone _ was here. From aristocrats to the everyday Insomnia civilians, people were spilling out of every doorway, rivers and rivers of silk and tulle in various shades of purples, silvers, golds, and black. 

At this point, Prompto was very familiar with the ins and outs of the hallways, enclaves, and secret entrances but even he was having trouble navigating the masses of people who seemed to be taking up every square inch of traversable flooring, talking loudly to be heard over the live band playing somewhere and nearly spilling over flutes of champagne and little crab puffs in their mad dashes to greet someone across the way.

As if the hand of Ramuh himself was coming down from the heavens, Prompto is firmly tugged into a darkened room that borders the hallway he was nearly drowning in. The door shuts and he has about two seconds to adjust to the lack of lighting before he’s being pushed against a wall and lips are on his.

Adrenaline spikes through Prompto and his first reaction is to shove at the shoulders of the person attacking his face but the moment he inhales in shock, he smells a rich cologne and he instantly goes slack, arms now winding around the neck of his no-longer-a-mystery kisser and he slides his lips against theirs in tandem.

“You...scared the shit...mmm..outta me,” Prompto says in between kisses, the words muffled against plush lips. 

Noctis huffs a quiet laugh and Prompto can feel his breath warm against his cheek. “And yet you’re still kissing me,” he murmurs, dropping his head to mouth at the junction of Prompto’s chin and neck. 

Prompto’s head tilts back and lands with a soft thud against the wall. He lets a little sigh escape his lips. “Yeah well, what can I say? I’d know my husband’s lips anywhere.”

Noctis groans and pushes himself closer until his leg is slotted between Prompto’s thighs and his mouth is back on Prompto’s, this kiss even deeper than the first. 

Hours pass, or maybe it’s just minutes, but Noctis is the first to pull away and he lays his forehead against Prompto’s, the room filling with the sound of their soft panting. 

“I’ll never get tired of hearing you say that,” Noctis murmurs. 

“Even though it’s been three years?”

“Even in fifty years,” Noctis says and Prompto laughs.

“When did you land? I thought you would call me.” Noctis sounds surprisingly sad about that and Prompto’s heart clenches in his chest.

“I landed this morning. I was going to tell you but I wanted to see your genuine reaction to my outfit like in the movies where the guy and the girl lock eyes across the room and there's that  _ Wow _ moment.”

There’s silence and then the sound of Noctis’ hands frantically slapping against the wall to find the light switch. Once he does, the room is bathed in warm light and Prompto hisses, his eyes having already been adjusted to the dark.

When he can finally keep his eyes open without the threat of going blind or tearing up, he stares at Noctis and his mouth goes dry.  _ Wow _ .

They had both agreed not to show each other the raiments they had to wear for tonight so Prompto could only guess how Noctis would look based on what his own suit looked like, but he could never have imagined how  _ good _ it would look on him. His silky hair was at about shoulder length now but one side was pinned back with silver bobby pins to make room for the half crown that would soon be wrapped over his ear and stand proud atop his head. Prompto meanwhile was wearing an exact identical suit, but where Noctis’ was black and gold, Prompto’s was a shining white with crimson accents, to represent Niflheim. 

Even after ten years, Noctis still looks the same to Prompto but his boyish face has grown into one of a man, with a strong jaw and defined cheekbones. 

“You look amazing,” Prompto breathes, his eyes trailing down to Noctis’ hands and catching a glimpse of the shining gold band on his ring finger, the one that complimented Prompto’s own silver band.

“Me? Are you kidding? Have you looked at  _ yourself _ ? Holy shit, Prom, my husband is totally hot.”

Prompto splutters a laugh and covers his face with his hands. “Shut up, oh my gods. You’re so embarrassing.”

Soft hands wrap around his wrists and gently pry his hands away from his face. Prompto looks into Noctis’ eyes and his insides melt, like they were eighteen all over again and not twenty eight with three years of marriage under their belts.

“I love you,” Noctis says, warm and sweet, like the pancakes he makes Prompto every morning on his birthday. 

“I love you too,” Prompto replies easily and Noctis smiles, shy, like he wasn’t expecting that answer in return even though they’ve been saying it to each other every day.

“I missed you. Two months is too long, you know.” Noctis pouts and Prompto wants to giggle because it looks so funny on this older face of his, but still just as charming.

“I know, but I had to see to the transfer of power in person. Did you know that renouncing the title of King and appointing Aranea as Empress took two months of paperwork?”

Noctis snorts, his hands dropping Prompto’s wrists in favor of holding onto his hips instead. “I do now,” he says. He chews on his lip and Prompto internally smiles. Some things, Noctis  _ hadn’t _ grown out of.

“Do...Do you think you’ll regret it?” he asks quietly.

Prompto shakes his head. “Nah...Niflheim was my home and I did a lot of great things with it after I took over but...Niflheim has been steadily growing for years now. They don’t really need my input anymore.” He smiles and untangles their fingers to reach up and cup Noctis’ cheeks. “Besides, I have a new home now...and a new title.”

Noctis’s eyes dart between Prompto’s, still looking apprehensive. “You’re sure you’re okay with being King consort?”

Prompto rolls his eyes. “Yes, Noct. We’ve talked about this a million times. I would love nothing more than to be Prompto Lucis Caelum, King consort to King Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV. It has a really nice and really long ring to it.”

Noctis raises one brow in amusement. “Even though up until a few months ago you thought being a consort was a kinky thing?”

Prompto’s cheeks flame. “Consort and escort sound really similar, okay!”

Noctis laughs, quiet but bright, and Prompto’s blush slowly fades, his own smile taking up residence on his face. He loves to hear Noctis’ laugh. Clearly it meant he was feeling better now.

“C’mon. We’ve got a crowning ceremony to attend,” Prompto says and squishes Noctis’ cheeks together until his lips resemble a fish’s and he leans in for a quick peck. 

Noctis scowls, or tries to anyways, and swats at Prompto’s hands, which only makes Prompto laugh harder. He grabs Noctis’ hand out of the air and tugs him back out into the hallway where they giggle like teenagers all the way to the main ballroom.

* * *

The sound of clinking glassware brings the volume of the raucous crowd to a low murmur, all of them looking around for the source of the interruption, including Noctis. 

He sees people start to part and form a large circle around a small raised center stage. His dad, with the help of Clarus, steps up onto the small platform, a champagne glass in one hand and a butter knife clinking against it in the other.

“Ah, thank you all,” Regis says with a gentle smile, handing off the items to a nearby caterer. 

He’s a bit older now, his hair gone completely grey and the lines etched into his skin are more pronounced. But he also looks...happy. Something Noctis has only been seeing more and more often in the last couple years or so.

“I’m honored that you all were able to attend this very important moment in Insomnia’s history. It’s not every day a King gets to willingly pass down his title to his heir, let alone to someone who is more than worthy of accepting said role. Noctis, my boy, come here please?”

Noctis’ cheeks turn a bright shade of red but before he can protest, Gladio is shoving him forward with a grunt and a tip of his chin. Noctis glares back at him but the crowd parts in front of him and Noctis joins his father on the small stage. Despite being a prince, he still didn’t like being the literal center of attention like this. Though, he supposes that’s pretty irrelevant now.

“Citizens of Insomnia,” his dad continues, “ Over the last twenty eight years, you all have been able to watch my son grow from an overexcited toddler ready to save the world one Monday meeting at a time, to the rebellious teenage boy who made the front page for more bad than good” — this wrings a chuckle out of the audience and Noctis thinks he might combust on the spot— “but, you’ve also witnessed the moment my boy became a man.” His dad puts a hand on his shoulder and gives a squeeze, prompting Noctis to peer up at his face. Regis was all smiles.

“Ten years ago, another young boy walked through the doors of the Citadel with his head held high and a plan in mind on how to save his dying country.” He pauses then and Noctis’ eye’s cut across the room to look at the man in question. 

Prompto looks just as embarrassed as Noctis feels and if he didn’t have about a hundred pairs of eyes on him right now he’d probably burst out laughing. But as it is, he just gives Prom a good once over, taking in his slightly pink cheeks from maybe one too many glasses of champagne and the way his hair gel was already starting to melt and give his signature chocobo swoop a lilt. Yet, he was the most gorgeous man in the room and after three years of marriage and quite a few months apart in between, Noctis still can’t believe that he’ll get to go  _ home _ with this man. To  _ their _ home, with their shared bed and their shared sink and shared morning breath because they’re so disgustingly in love that they can’t even wait until they brush their teeth before kissing.

“I never would have thought that young Prompto was about to turn everything on its head for the better. But he showed me over and over again that he was a very capable prince. He even managed to wrangle this one into some semblance of leadership and maturity,” he says and wraps an arm around Noctis’ neck in a faux chokehold. 

Noctis groans and bats his hand away. “Daaad,” he whines, which he knows Ignis would say is unbecoming of him but whatever, Ignis currently has his hand shoved down Gladio’s back pocket so he has no room to talk about decency.

Regis chuckles and turns back to the crowd. “That being said, I know my son was never one to eagerly reach for the crown and really, I can’t blame him. I never wanted to be King either. I’d seen what it had done to my own father and asking my own son to sacrifice so much seemed unnaturally cruel…” His grip tightens on Noctis’ shoulder. “After my wife passed away and Insomnia lost their beloved Queen, my son lost his mother, and for a short while his mobility, I was determined to end my reign there.”

Noctis blinks up at his dad. He never told him that before…

“I wanted to pack up and take Noctis away, to shield him from the pain that was sure to follow him for the rest of his life...but the Lucis Caelum’s have a duty to Insomnia. We were chosen to protect the people, to protect you all,” he gestures to the crowd, “and I couldn’t in my right mind, leave you all to suffer. And I’m so very glad that I stayed.

“I am glad that I was able to protect my citizens, that I was able to raise a son who grew into his own. Someone who wasn’t afraid to come out to me, to come out to his council, to hold the hand of the boy he fell in love with and defy an entire country, regardless of the kind of backlash it could have had on his reputation.”

His dad turns him by the shoulders to fully face him now and Noctis can feel tears sting his eyes. Regis looks down at him, his eyes bright and his tone final.

“You did everything right, my boy. You walked tall. You stuck to your beliefs and you shouted to the world ‘Here I am, deal with it’ and I could not be more proud to call you my son. There is no one else here who is worthy to take over as the protector of Insomnia. Well, except for maybe one person,” he says with amusement in his voice, while his eyes seek out someone from behind Noctis. 

He doesn’t even need to turn around to know he’s looking right at Prompto.

“Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV, I ask that you please kneel.”

And here it is. This is the moment that Noctis has been both dreading and anticipating all his life. Except...in this moment he doesn’t feel dread. He doesn’t feel nervous. He doesn’t feel scared. 

He feels supported. Invigorated. Excited _. Loved _ . But most importantly, he feels ready.

Noctis clears his throat and bends down onto one knee, his arm automatically coming up to cross over his chest and fist over his heart. He bows his head, eyes focused on a spot on the ground.

“Gladiolus, Ignis, please stand behind him.”

Noctis can hear the shuffling of clothes and the click of dress shoes on marble and then he feels the solid presence of his retinue behind him, likely with arms crossed and heads bowed, mimicking Noctis.

“I, King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII, acknowledge and endorse the transfer of my title and consequently, my powers of protection given to me by the Crystal, to my son, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV. This is a decision I made of my own accord, with the support of my council and all parties involved, because I am no longer physically fit to protect the citizens of Insomnia. Do you accept this transfer?”

Noctis breathes in. Breathes out.

“Yes,” he says, and he’s almost surprised to hear the certainty in his tone. 

But only almost. Because Noctis has known this has been coming. He had plenty of time to air his nerves and tire out his insecurities. Not to mention that he had a pretty damn good team of supporters behind him.

“Then by the powers bestowed upon me, I hereby hand to you my responsibilities. With this Crown,” — Noctis feels his father’s half crown settle into his hair, — “may you make the decisions for the good of the people. And with this ring…” — Noctis glances up and holds out his free hand, accepting the heavy weight into the palm of his hand— “may you protect the city and those that you love.”

Noctis closes his fingers around the ring.

“Gladiolus Amicitia, do you swear to protect your new King, as his shield, as his friend, and as his brother?”

“I swear,” Gladio’s firm voice answers back.

Noctis thinks he can hear Clarus sniffling.

“Ignis Scientia-Amicitia, do you swear to advise your new King and help him make decisions for the good of our country, as his friend, and as his brother?”

“I swear,” comes Ignis’ smooth reply.

“See to it, then.” 

And with that, Noctis slowly rises from his kneeling position. The crown feels heavy, but he knows it’s not a burden he’ll have to carry alone. The crowd has started to applaud and Noctis shoots a quick look at his retinue. They’re smiling, proud, and Noctis knows there’s only one thing left to do. 

He clears his throat and the crowd goes silent again.

“Thank you, everyone. I’m...well, I’m honored, to say the least. My dad did an excellent job of taking care of Insomnia so I know I have some pretty big shoes to fill but...I won’t let you down. It may take me a little while to get used to everything but I can at least promise you that...a-and I won’t be alone, of course.” Noctis gestures to Ignis and Gladio. “I’ll have these two to keep my head on straight and...my wonderful husband. Prompto?”

Even though he knew this was coming, Prompto still blushes beet red as he approaches the stage, mumbling a few _ excuse me’s _ and  _ pardon’s me’s _ and  _ comin’ through’s _ . Once he finally stumbles his way into the center, Noctis takes his hand and smiles. Now  _ this _ part he was nervous about.

Insomnia obviously knew he was married (and subsequently, gay). He had also been very adamant about that being on the front pages every magazine in Lucis for at least a year after it happened. But up until now, Prompto had still been the acting King of Niflheim and Noctis had still been only the prince of Insomnia so there was never any worry about the citizens of Niflheim or Insomnia rising up in defiance over any shared power Noctis and Prompto might have had because they had none, nor any jurisdiction in each others country. Now though…

“I wouldn’t be standing here if it weren’t for you,” Noctis says and he smiles at Prompto who smiles back at him, like they’re the only two people in the room. “You literally strode right into my life and pulled me up by the bootstraps until I finally bucked up and started to act like the prince everyone knew I could be.” 

Prompto giggles at that and Noctis grins. He holds out his hand and summons up a small box, blue crystals appearing and dissipating in a quick flash. He opens the box and pulls out another half crown that mirrored his own, but this one was made out of a shining crimson metal.

“Prompto Lucis Caelum...you with me?”

There’s soft gasps and muffled laughter from the crowd, both at the surprise of Noctis naming Prompto King consort, but also at the very Noctis way he asked.

Prompto looks down at the crown and answers by lowering his head, letting Noctis slide the crown right into his hair and right behind his ear, opposite of where Noctis’ sat.

When Promto looks back up, his smile is blinding. 

“Ever at your side.”

* * *

“Fuck,” Prompto grunts as he slides off of Noctis and collapses into the mattress beside him, still twitching a little bit. 

Noctis huffs a breathless laugh, staring up at the ceiling and sighing in content. 

“We just did. And you wanna go again? I dunno, Prom. We’re not young and spry anymore,” he says and Prompto reaches out to smack his chest, the sound reverberating through their slightly humid bedroom.

“Shut up, loser. Also speak for yourself. I could go like...at least one more time.”

Noctis snorts but he smiles all the same, cleaning off his chest and disposing of his condom before basking in the afterglow. It’s late, or maybe early depending on who you ask, and the two of them are in their shiny new Citadel suite where the King stays. Because Noctis was King now. 

_ Wow, that’s so weird to say _ .

“Can we crack a window or something? I feel like I’m about to suffocate,” Prompto whines. 

“Big baby,” Noctis grumbles affectionately, avoiding another one of Prompto’s swats as he rolls out of bed and wanders naked across the massive room to their balcony door. He slides it open and watches as the breeze ruffles the curtains. It’s a beautiful spring night, the air just on the comfortable side of cold and the cherry blossom trees that covered the courtyard hundreds of feet below them were in full bloom.

“What an exhibitionist,” Prompto teases from behind him, making Noctis jump at how close he suddenly was. 

“Shaddup, no one can see this far up. And even if they could they’d be getting a  _ great _ view,” Noctis says and makes a show of puffing out his chest. 

Prompto wraps his arms around Noctis’ waist and chuckles against his neck. The sound and action have Noctis feeling pleasantly warm right now. They hold each other in a quiet bliss for some time.

“Does...it feel different?"

Noctis hums, his finger gently toying with the ring that was snugly rubbing against his wedding band. “A little bit…”

“What’s it feel like?”

“Kind of...like a buzzing. But all over. And maybe like that soreness you feel in your body a week after a hard workout.”

He can feel Prompto wrinkle his nose against his shoulder. “Will it feel like that all the time?”

Noctis chuckles and turns around in Prompto’s arms, leading him back towards the bed. “No, not all the time. I asked my dad about it and he says at first it’ll feel like too much, because my body isn’t used to all this power. And it feels different from my armiger.” He gently helps Prompto slide underneath the covers and reminds himself to have the sheets washed and changed tomorrow. “But then he said it evens out and for a long time, I won’t even know it’s there. It starts to feel like a second skin.”

Prompto hums thoughtfully and wraps an arm around Noctis’ waist, settling his head on Noctis’ shoulder.

“So if your armiger is like a magic pocket, is this like a magic bowl?”

Noctis splutters. “A magic  _ bowl _ ?”

“Yeah!” Prompto exclaims. “Or like a magic cup. Kind of like when you have a spider or somethin’ and you don’t wanna kill it so you put a bowl or a cup over it and take it outside.”

Noctis turns his head to look at Prompto in disbelief. “That doesn’t even make sense. Is Insomnia the spider?”

Prompto nods like it totally makes sense. “Yeah! And you’re the guy with the cup. Or the bowl in this case, and you put it on top of us.”

“That’s what you think the wall is? A bowl that someone uses to trap a spider?” He shakes his head. “You’re something else, dude.”

Prompto grins and gives Noctis a peck on the cheek. “Yeah, but you wouldn’t want me any other way, right?”

Noctis smiles softly and he leans forward to press a gentle kiss to Prompto’s lips this time.

“Right,” he whispers and he finds that he really, truly means it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.
> 
> Wow, I really can't believe I'm here.
> 
> I never, ever thought I would ever get to the point where I wrote and finished a nearly 70k fic.
> 
> I only ever started writing fanfic in January of 2019 on a whim, and everything I wrote was real simple, just something that popped in my brain that I wanted to put words to. And now, here I am, posting the final chapter to my first ever long fic which only came about because of a freak incident of me seeing nevie_neverest posting about the group "Sleeping at Last" on twitter that prompted this entire fic. 
> 
> I only have you all to thank, really! If it wasn't for the support I received from John, who isn't in the FFXV fandom and doesn't even read fanfic but he humored me and eagerly awaited for my chapters every week, and the overwhelming support from Haley ( [Gaynoctgar](https://gaynoctgar.tumblr.com/) ) who only ever had the kindest words to say after every update, and the hundreds of you who clicked this fic, gave it a chance, and gave me a kudos and comment, the fic would have never seen the light of day.
> 
> So thank you, thank you for giving me a shot, thank you for reading and sharing and leaving the most wonderful comments. I am not a writer, this was something I did to ease my anxiety, something I did to help me through rough times, and something that has comforted me when I needed it most. I am not a writer. But I enjoyed writing this. I learned so much, I watched myself evolve and get better and better with every chapter, and I found a new passion in it. 
> 
> I made many mistakes, but I also learned from them, so hopefully I'll apply that to any future fics I write. This is not perfect, but it's mine, and I am proud of every single word.
> 
> Again, from the bottom of my heart, thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed the Epilogue and I hope to see some of you again in my next fic!
> 
> Keep on keepin' on <3  
> -Alyx
> 
> [Follow me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/coffee_miik_tea)


End file.
